


Sueños, recuerdos y promesas

by LaureenR



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Angst, Brotherhood, Friendship/Love, Hermandad, M/M, amistad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 42,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaureenR/pseuds/LaureenR
Summary: Colección de relatos (Drabbles, OS y viñetas) de Mo Dao Zu Shi para el fictober propuesto por @godessofhelheimVarios personajes. Apegado al canon (pasado, presente y posible futuro).No mas parejas que el Wanxian.Mo Dao Zu Shi no me pertenece, fanfic hecho sin fines de lucro.
Relationships: WangXian - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Sacrificio

_Debe hacerlo._

_Tiene que hacerlo._

_Es su única salida._

Sin embargo, después de verificar que todo estuviera en orden por quinta vez, algo de lucidez llega a su mente.

Una pequeña voz que le dice lo arriesgado de aquello, que podría no funcionar...

Que no hay vuelta atrás.

Mo XuanYu lo sabe y solo sonríe de forma enigmática, a través de todo ese maquillaje barato y suciedad, sus rasgos aún pueden visualizarse y aquel gesto, solo le recuerda a la persona y la relación que guarda con ella.

Aparta esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no es momento de distracciones.

Sus manos sangran copiosamente y él se apresura a escribir aquellos símbolos de herejía en el sucio establo a donde esas personas lo relegaron.

De nuevo, como una ola, los sentimientos que le están empujando a esto chocan contra él una y otra vez.

No puede soportar un día más de humillación ni agresión. Cada día, aquellos individuos con quienes comparte el apellido se las arreglan para lastimarlo, el desea que todo esto termine, pero no tiene la fuerza ni los recursos para enfrentarlos.

Se detiene en medio de la formación, suelta una risa que suena más como un lamento.

En su cabeza ve claramente la imagen de alguien, una sonrisa que es el reflejo de la suya al mismo tiempo que le muestra los papeles que ahora están a pocos metros de él.

¿Cómo podría saber que lo usaría? Mo XuanYu no desea saberlo, no quiere recordar nada acerca de ese hombre a quien no entendía en absoluto.

Era su hermano, aun así, la forma en que lo veía y le hablaba... El solo...

Mo XuanYu apartó los utensilios y con ello aquellos pensamientos que lo atormentaron innumerables noches antes y después de ser expulsado de la Torre Koi.

Está acabado, dentro de la lenta locura que ya lo ha venido consumiendo desde esos días, sumado al continuo maltrato de la familia Mo, su mente, corazón y alma ya están cansados de ese martirio.

Entonces recordó aquellos pergaminos que él le mostró, incluso le permitió tenerlos.

No sé preguntó la razón en ese entonces y no valía la pena hacerlo ahora.

No lo pensó demasiado. Después de todo no tenía a nadie más en el mundo. Nadie lloraría a un huérfano, un manga cortada, un hijo bastardo.

Sin embargo, pese a todo, el aún guardaba coraje y suficiente fuerza para hacer un último intento de, al menos, hacerles pagar a los culpables de la desgracia de su madre y su propio tormento.

Él no puede ejecutarlo por su propia mano, pero hay alguien que si...

Un último trazo y se endereza en una posición arrodillada admirando su creación.

Sin vacilación diciendo cada palabra con ira estando en la desesperación, finalmente recita el conjuro que lograra liberarlo...

O condenarlo.

— _¡Te ofrezco mi cuerpo para que cumplas mi venganza! ¡Yo, Mo XuanYu te invoco, Patriarca Yiling!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez tome un reto en facebook impuesto por godessofhelheim para el fandom de Mo Dao Zu Shi en donde se crea una historia en base a una palabra de ese listado, que, debido a que aun no se como insertar una imagen no puedo proporcionarla, lo siento.
> 
> Sacrificio: pensé en el joven amo Mo para cumplir el reto de esta palabra :(


	2. Zidian

Ziyuan observaba detenidamente el entrenamiento de los pupilos aquella mañana en el campo de prácticas.

Veía sus rostros contorsionados por el dolor y el cansancio de estar ya más de tres horas ejercitándose sin parar...

Frunció el ceño sin querer recordar que, la única razón por la que sus pupilos sufrían este ejercicio salvaje, era debido a la discusión con Fengmian la tarde anterior.

El hombre había aceptado una misión en Yiling, decidió ir personalmente y Ziyuan no necesitaba preguntar para saber la razón por la que el líder de Yunmeng accedió a la misión.

Y también, la razón por la que decidió llevar a Wei Ying.

Sabía que su esposo visitaría un lugar que ella juró nunca visitar.

La tumba de los padres de Wei Ying.

Aunque Ziyuan se había negado a construir un cenotafio cuando Fengmian lo sugirió, eso no impidió que el hombre buscará la forma de presentar sus respetos y así lo hizo construyendo uno en Yiling, el cual visitaba junto con Wei WuXian cada cierto tiempo.

Incluso A-Cheng y A-Li habían ido una que otra vez, pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando se los prohibió.

Por lo que solo Wei Wuxian y Jiang Fengmian eran los únicos que lo visitaban.

 _—"Canze San Ren"—_ escupió su nombre mentalmente, estaba molesta porque, incluso después de muerta, no puede evitar seguir detestándola.

Y el recordatorio de que alguna vez cruzó por su vida, era su viva imagen dando vueltas por el Muelle de Loto.

Comenzó a mover su anillo de forma constante, un hábito que mostraba cuando se sentía molesta.

Dio más órdenes a los pupilos, quienes apenas acabaron un ejercicio, ellos obedecieron lo siguiente sin rechistar.

_—"¿Que es lo que tiene una cultivadora errante como tú? Mírate! Moriste y ni siquiera tienes un lugar decente para descansar."_

Había cierta amargura en sus pensamientos, sabía que aquello era una falta de respeto, pero ¿Como podría respetar a alguien que nunca fue de su agrado?

_—"Ni siquiera pudiste asegurar una vida decente a tu hijo, terminó en las calles y ahi seguiría ese mocoso de no ser por Fengmian... Obtuviste lo que querías, ¿cierto? El ya lo ve como su propio hijo"._

En medio de sus pensamientos su vista se enfocó en Jiang Cheng, quien lucía visiblemente agotado, pero aún podía blandir su espada y continuar el ejercicio mejor que cualquier otro.

Luego dirigió su mirada a Zidian, contemplándolo un largo momento antes de llamar a su hijo con voz firme:

—Jiang Cheng! Ven aquí. ¡El resto vaya a descansar, son realmente lamentables! — aunque era una ofensa, los pupilos no hicieron más que sonreír con alivio al verse libres del tormento de ese día.

—¡Gracias Madam Yu!

Una vez que estos se retiraron y solo quedaron Madam Yu y Jiang Cheng, este le miraba un poco extrañado.

—¿Que ocurre, madre?

Yu Ziyuan sacó a Zidian de su mano, poniéndolo en la de un Jiang Cheng atónito con los ojos desorbitados:

—¡Mamá! ¿pero que...? Zidian

—¡Ya es hora de que aprendas a manejarlo! Así que obedece y póntelo— esperó con molestia e irritación, sin embargo, logró serenarse cuando Jiang Cheng hizo lo que le pidió y ahora se plantaba frente a ella, con una mirada llena de entusiasmo por lo que sea que ella tenía planeado mostrarle.

—" _Al menos le daré una protección más, es su derecho después de todo. ¿podrías haberlo hecho tú? ¡Que madre tan desconsiderada eres!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de interaccion madre-hijo :)


	3. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una especie de POV de Lan Xichen sobre el tiempo de luto de su hermano :(

Gusu se cubría de blanco aquella noche.

Con un andar suave y una sombrilla cubriéndole de la nieve que caía del oscuro cielo, se acercó hasta la figura arrodillada que tocaba una melodía conocida por todo cultivador de Gusu, debido a su forma de cultivación a través de la música.

_"Preguntar"_

WangJi ya la había tocado un tiempo antes de saber que esa persona realmente no había muerto.

Ahora que era definitivo, comenzó a tocarla desde que pudo reponerse de sus heridas tras el asalto los tumultos funerarios y su enfrentamiento contra los ancianos del clan.

Incluso en su tiempo de seclusion, no faltaba noche en que tocara aquella melodía.

Así fue durante un par de días, que se volvieron semanas y luego meses.

Hasta volverse años.

No importaba la lluvia o el calor, si estaba en Gusu o en una misión.

Durante las noches uno podía escuchar una melancolica melodía que solo unos pocos podrían interpretar.

—La tormenta llegará pronto— dijo posicionándose a un lado de su hermano quién estaba concentrado en su tarea.

—Mhn.

—Tío dijo que irías al norte.

—Hay un caso

que necesita resolverse.

A veces, Lan XiChen veía a su hermano y solamente podía ver al pequeño niño que había perdido a su madre.

Aquel niño que pasaba horas frente al hogar de la mujer que les dio la vida.

Esperando.

Hasta que Lan Qiren, el mismo o ambos, llegaban ahí para llevarlo de regreso.

Con el tiempo comprendió y aceptó que ella no volvería.

Sin embargo, ahora Lan XiChen no podría asegurarlo.

El silencio solo era interrumpido por las suaves notas que tocaba Lan WangJi, buscando una respuesta...

Cinco, diez... Quince minutos. Media hora.

Insistió de nuevo. Su rostro inexpresivo para cualquier persona menos para su hermano, quién podía vislumbrar la eterna tristeza en ellos.

Lan XiChen no dijo nada.

No había nada que decir. El conocía a su hermano como la palma de su mano. Nada podría hacerle desistir de la tarea de buscar el alma del hombre que llevaba amando desde hace más de una década.

Lo único que podría hacer era estar ahí.

Tanto como la vida se lo permitiera, el estaría al lado de su hermano, apoyándolo como siempre lo había hecho. Aguardando, rogando al igual que WangJi por una respuesta:

_Joven maestro Wei, WangJi lo está esperando._


	4. Reglas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basicamente, Wei Wuxian cumple la regla mas importante de todo Gusu Lan.

Lan Qiren era un hombre sumamente respetado debido a su estatus y por supuesto, el largo historial de logros en batallas que ejecutó cuando era joven...

No hacía alarde de ello, por supuesto, pero la gente lo admira por eso entre otras cosas.

Una de ellas, la estricta disciplina con la que enseña a sus estudiantes, el hombre es un referente a la hora de hablar de modales y excelencia.

Las personas decían que, con tal de pasar una breve temporada bajo su mando, alguien podría pasar de ser mediocre, a "moderadamente descente".

Sin embargo, en toda la ilustre carrera de enseñanza del maestro Qiren, nunca se topó a nadie como _él._

Su única mancha en el perfecto récord de su perfecta -y larga- lista de discípulos disciplinados.

Wei WuXian.

Los cielos sabían cuanto había tratado de moldear al primer discípulo del clan Yunmeng Jiang, realmente lo intentó, pero el hombre simplemente vivía para atormentarlo con sus locas teorías -que el mismo fundo como leyes años más tarde- y con su descarada actitud al romper una y otra vez las reglas sin una pizca de arrepentimiento.

El joven vivía para ello, atormentarlo a él, arrastar a los demás discipulos en sus locuras y de alguna forma, involucrar a su querido y recto sobrino.

Incluso cuando regresó luego de trece años muerto, se las arregló para seguir corrompiendo a todos, importándole si bien poco, romper las mil reglas más que el hombre desconocía debido a su ausencia.

_No correr._

Lan Qiren tenía que moderar su voz al verlos andar a paso apresurado de un lado a otro en el Receso de las Nubes, persiguiendo a los conejos de WangJi o cuidando a su infame burro.

_No hacer ruido_ _._

Sus habitaciones eran las más cercanas al jinshi de WangJi y cada noche -o incluso de dia- podía escuchar aquellos vergonzosos y descarados gritos de auxilio que a todas luces era una exigencia a su atacante.

El hombre no quería pensar que con el simple acto que aquellos realizaban ya rompían más de diez reglas.

Lan Qiren tuvo que levantar una barrera aislante alrededor antes de que terminase pescando una hipotermia por meditar en la primavera fría todos los días...

_No reírse sin una buena_ _razón_ _._

No entendía esa manía de Wei Ying de tomarle el pelo a los pupilos con comentarios extraños y desvergonzados.

_Mantener una postura correcta._

_No ser quisquilloso con la comida._

_No hablar mientras se come._

_NO BEBER ALCOHOL_ _._

Era casi un milagro que Lan Qiren no hubiera sufrido de desviación de qi a causa de Wei WuXian a estas alturas.

Sin embargo, pese a que Wei Ying rompiera una y otra vez las reglas, Lan Qiren tenía que admitir que respetaba una de las más importantes:

_**Ser leal y filial.** _

La forma en que el hombre hablaba a WangJi, como sus ojos lo buscaban con un brillo enamorado que el mismo no ha tenido la dicha de expresar...

Lo sabe, lo admite y se resigna a ello, pues reconoce que WangJi realmente es feliz a su lado.

Mientras el hombre no rompa esa regla, puede tolerarlo.


	5. Semillas de Loto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momento fraternal nostalgico entre tio-sobrino :(

—¿A-Ling? Te encuentras bien?— la mirada extrañada y preocupada de su tío le hizo reaccionar y volverse hacia él.

—Si, tio Yao— contesta, pero sus ojos vuelven hacia aquello que captó su atención, Jin GuangYao sigue su mirada y su rostro muestra comprensión.

—¿Deseas participar? Puedo ir contigo en cuanto termine de atender a las personas—. Jin Ling frunció el ceño resoplando de forma tan peculiar que el hombre solo puso sonreír.

—No, son cosas para niños, ya soy mayor que ellos— contestó tratando de sonar desinteresado, y seguramente lo logró, ya que su tío solo sonrió acariciando su cabeza.

—Lamento no acompañarte este año, A-Ling, después podremos practicar algunos movimientos de espada o arquería juntos, te parece? — Jin Ling apretó los labios en un gesto que trataba de ocultar su emoción.

—Si.

Había pasado un mes desde el día de convivencia entre las familias de cultivadores afiliadas a Lanling.

Jin Ling pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la torre Koi, por lo que conoce y ha practicado la mayoría de las tradiciones de su secta.

Este evento en particular, es una reunión anual que junta al clan Jin y sus alianzas más cercanas a una serie de cacerías familiares y competencias donde los hijos menores pueden participar.

Jin Ling solía participar en las que involucraban arquería ya que era la que mejor se le daba y con justa razón, terminaba en los primeros lugares.

Con su tío asistía a una que otra cacería, pero al ser él quien organizaba todo, solo participaban poco tiempo.

A veces le molestaba que Jiang Cheng no asistiera a estos eventos, pues el hombre solía decir que estás cacerías no tenían fundamento alguno y él no tenía suficiente tiempo libre.

Aunque entendía que el hombre estaba enfocado en su secta y cazar personas que practicaban el cultivo demoníaco —aun no entendía exactamente qué era eso— por lo que los únicos momentos en que podía convivir con él, era cuando pasaba si tiempo en el Muelle de Loto.

Como ahora.

Jin Ling caminaba por los pasillos de la residencia Jiang.

Ya llevaba una semana ahí y se aburría a morir ya que llegó en un momento complicado.

Al parecer, Jiang Cheng había capturado a otro cultivador hereje y, al no obtener el resultado que esperaba, se puso de mal humor.

El joven amo de Lanling ya conocía su carácter, pero esta vez parecía incluso más furioso... Por lo que decidió no acercarse y vagar por ahí.

No se atrevió a salir del Muelle por miedo a enfurecerlo más, pero ya comenzaba a fastidiarse.

Sus pasos lo guiaron a uno de los tantos estanques que rodeaban la vivienda, Jin Ling encontraba aquellas flores de loto bonitas, al igual que las peonias, pero nunca había reparado en ellas hasta ahora.

Se preguntó si podría pedir que plantasen algunas, si mal no recordaba, había un pequeño estanque bastante similar a estos, aunque no tenía alguna flor en particular, bien podría poner lotos ahí.

Estuvo tentado a tomar uno, pero por el rabillo del ojo se percató de que había alguien más ahí.

—¿Que haces intentando arrancar una flor? Si tanto quieres una solo pídela.

—Puedo tomarla sin ayuda.

Jin Ling supo que no había sido la mejor forma de contestarle, pues notó el ceño del hombre arrugarse ante sus palabras, asi que, inmediatamente cambio de tema.

—¿Porque estás aquí? No apareciste en la cena—. Había un ligero tinte de reproche en sus palabras, aunque no haya sido si intensión sonar de esa forma. No podía ocultar su molestia al verse ignorado en el lugar que consideraba un hogar.

Extrañaba su infancia, donde pese a la distancia y obligaciones del hombre, este buscaba tanto tiempo como podía para convivir con él.

¿En que momento había dejado de hacerlo? Jin Ling lo atribuyó a que se estaba volviendo mayor.

Bufó ante sus pensamientos, llamando la atención de Jiang Cheng.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Jin Ling quería decir aquello que mantenía encerrado, pero ni el mismo encontraba las palabras correctas.

Así que solo lo soltó. Tal cual lo sentía.

—Me aburro aquí. Ya no tienes tiempo para jugar conmigo.

Sabía que sonaba infantil pero no podía evitar sentirse de esa forma, Jiang Cheng gruñó algo que no alcanzo a distinguir, entonces el hombre extendió su mano hacia el estanque, sacando un brote de loto desde su raíz.

—Ten.

Jin Ling sujeto el tallo con un gesto incomprensible, Jiang Cheng tomo otro para si mismo— Las semillas saben mejor cuando las tomas directo del tallo.

—Pero, esto...

Solo sácalas y déjalas ahí si no quieres comer. ¿Dices que estás aburrido? Entonces haz esto hoy y mañana entrenaremos tu cultivo.

Jin Ling sintió un peso en los hombros ante la perspectiva de un entrenamiento bajo la orden de su tío más estricto... Pero, aunque temía que su cuerpo terminase adolorido, sabía que no era tanto castigo si lo hacía por su bien.

Sin embargo, purgar tallos de loto parecía tan extraño. ¿Realmente se comían así? Nunca lo había intentado...

Se llevó una a la boca, escupiéndola inmediatamente.

—¡Argh! ¡Esto sabe horrible! ¿Cómo puede comerse?— Jiang Cheng bufó quitándole el tallo a la vez que lo regañaba con irritación.

—¡Así no se come! Tienes que pelarlas—. Jin Ling estaba a punto de reclamarle que no le había dicho, cuando Jiang Cheng peló varias semillas colocándolas en su palma.

Jin Ling, dudoso, tomó una semilla, notando que su textura sin la cáscara era muy suave.

Al ponerla en su boca, descubrió que su sabor no era malo, sino todo lo contrario.

En poco tiempo se comió todas las semillas que Jiang Cheng le había dado, volviéndose hacia este con un gesto que Jiang Cheng supo descifrar y al instante le reprendió:

—¡Sácalas tú mismo! Para eso tienes manos.

Jin Ling enrojeció debido a la vergüenza, pero hizo lo que su tío le indicó.

Así pasaron el resto de la tarde y hasta el ocaso, en un momento tanto extraño como fascinante, Jiang Cheng le contaba sobre cómo su hermana —su madre— amaba comerlas cuando estaba embarazada de él.

Vagamente, Jin Ling recordó aquel estanque en Lanling...

—Tío...— hablo después de un momento. — Hay un estanque en Lanling, muy parecido a este... ¿Crees que pueda llevarme algunas semillas y plantarlas ahí?

Jin Ling sintió un poco de miedo ante el semblante taciturno que rodeó a Jiang Cheng de un momento a otro.

Finamente el hombre soltó un suspiro.

—Claro. No veo problema, solo que tendrás que ser paciente, los lotos no florecen en cualquier parte.

Jin Ling asintió con alegría y siguió desvainando semillas de loto, ajeno a la mirada nostálgica de Jiang Cheng.


	6. Bichen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este OS se ubica después de que Wei Ying se va de Cloud Recesses y antes de la cacería en Qishan (donde le quita la banda a Lan Zhan).

—WangJi, no estás concentrado.

La voz de su tío resonó en medio del silencio dentro de la sala de entrenamiento.

—Lo siento.

Lan Qiren suspiro con fuerza antes de hablar:

—Ve y despeja tu mente antes de volver conmigo, no puedes ejercer si tú corazón y mente no estan en armonía.

Lan WangJi asintió saliendo del aula, sintiéndose bastante confundido y con una extraña sensación que no supo identificar.

—¿WangJi? ¿Ya terminaste de meditar con el tío? No tardaste mucho esta vez.

—Me dijo que despejara la mente.

Lan XiChen lo miró brevemente antes de sonreir y hablar con tono tranquilo.

—¿Hay algo que te esté molestando?

Lan WangJi le dirigió a su hermano una mirada extrañada, negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿te parece si practicamos juntos? Hace tiempo que no tenemos un duelo de espadas.

WangJi asintió, después de todo, quizás esto le ayudaría a quitarse aquélla sensación para la que no tenía explicación.

Fueron a un área despejada y solitaria, WangJi y XiChen solían pasar tiempo ahí, meditando o cultivando, aparte de sus habitaciones, este también era un buen lugar para despejarse.

XiChen desenvainó a Shouyue, WangJi a Bichen y ambos comenzaron a practicar.

Los jades Lan no solo eran excelentes cultivadores por su habilidad musical, sino que también eran diestros en la espada. Cuando peleaban juntos, la gente alababa su belleza y su porte, equiparándolos con seres celestiales...

Por supuesto, los jades no dejaban que esos comentarios influyeran, para bien o para mal, en ellos.

XiChen atacaba a WangJi con calma, midiendo cada una de sus movimientos y reacciones.

Se le ocurrió una idea y decidió llevarla a cabo, pidiéndole disculpas a WangJi en su cabeza por adelantado.

Se movió de una forma que WangJi no esperó y, de alguna forma, su propia mano... No, Bichen, había reconocido aquellos movimientos.

Con un nuevo estilo, más no así, desconocido, ambos hermanos enfrentaron sus espadas hasta que el mayor finamente se detuvo:

—Creo que me has vencido, WangJi— le dio una sonrisa cansada y el menor supo porque: no cualquiera puede ejecutar se forma tan precisa una técnica de espada perteneciente a otra secta, no cuando solo ha sido criado para emplear la técnica Lan.

—Hermano.

—El joven amo Wei y el joven amo Jiang son realmente hábiles en su espada, la secta Yunmeng Jiang tiene un estilo de pelea tan diferente al de Gusu. Lamento si no fue de tu agrado, solo que pensé que tanto Bichen como tú, extrañarían tener un pequeño combate.

—Yo... Lo aprecio mucho—. Lan WangJi ya ni debería sorprenderse que su hermano fuera capaz de leerlo como la palma de su mano, incluso cuando no el mismo sabía lo que sentía.

Era cierto. De alguna forma, WangJi se encontraba anhelando algo, solo que no sabía que... El sentimiento que lo aquejaba últimamente bien podría ser una especie de nostalgia... ¿Porque? No lo entendía aún.

—Fue divertido, pero no creo volverlo a repetir, no quisiera ofender a ninguna de las sectas por practicar un estilo que no me corresponde. De cualquier forma, tomaré un castigo pertinente, tú no tienes que hacerlo, WangJi.

Lan WangJi miró a su hermano con preocupación al darse cuenta que, inconscientemente, hizo que su hermano quebrara las reglas.

—La cacería en Qishan se acerca, tal vez podrías tener un pequeño duelo amistoso con el joven amo Wei, estoy seguro que el accederá con gusto.

WangJi negó con la cabeza, incapaz de verlas, pero si sentirlas, sus orejas se calentaron debido a la vergüenza.

—No es necesario.

Enfundó a Bichen, dando por finalizado el duelo y se marchó primero. XiChen sonrió para sí, pensando en lo mucho que su hermano ya ansiaba ese encuentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo escribir bajo la perspectiva de Xichen bestobrother <3


	7. Talismán

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JingYi I know how you feel, bro :)

Wei WuXian observó atentamente al joven Lan que tenía enfrente.

—Déjame ver si entendí— dijo frotando el puente de su nariz con una mano—. ¿Quieres que te enseñe a crear talismanes?

Era algo esperado y a veces incomodo que los jóvenes Lan se acercaran a él en busca de consejos.

Esperado porque la mayoría de ellos había congeniado muy bien con el debido a su tiempo juntos en la Ciudad Yi y porque el hombre, una vez que regreso de su huida con Lan WangJi a los recesos tras la caída de Jin GuangYao, iba de cacería nocturna con ellos o a misiones cuando no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer.

O simplemente se aburría cuando Lan Zhan estaba ocupado.

Era incómodo porque varios de los chicos tenían curiosidad sobre como manejaba el cultivo demoniaco, e incluso llegaban a pedirle que les mostrara... Wei Ying solía evadir sus preguntas con comentarios ingeniosos y un tanto molestos para que se olvidaran del tema...

No era nada personal, pero realmente el no desea que los chicos aprendieran de ese camino y sus razones eran completamente válidas.

Así que, ahora que JingYi le pedía eso, tenía sus reservas.

—Sí, es porque tenemos que crear un talismán nosotros mismos, es nuestro examen de práctica aparte del escrito, realmente no sé cómo hacerlo y no entiendo muy bien al maestro Qiren... Por eso yo pensaba que tal vez...

Wei Ying sonrió divertido, deteniendo su perorata.

—De acuerdo, lo haré.

JingYi sonrió con alivio y antes de que pudiera entusiasmarse con la idea, Wei Ying le señaló con un dedo:

—Sin embargo, tendrás que obedecer en todo lo que te diga y no cuestionar, ¿entiendes?

—¡Si!

Wei Ying sonrió ante su entusiasmo, se llevó ambas manos a la cintura mirándole con curiosidad.

—Entonces, explícame de que se trata...

...

Lan Sizhui se topó con una escena peculiar aquella mañana en la biblioteca.

El joven tenía un particular interés en la medicina, así que era natural para él asistir en la biblioteca a diario, sin embargo, no todos los días veía a su mejor amigo en ese lugar, no a menos que tuviera que cumplir un castigo y hasta donde tenía conocimiento, JingYi no se había metido en problemas últimamente.

Se acercó para saludarlo, pero el joven estaba tan inmerso en su tarea que no le escuchó.

—JingYi, ¿qué haces?

El aludido se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar a Sizhui, miro al joven Lan con un gesto de dolor que el otro solo había visto cuando le mandaban a copiar las reglas del clan.

—El señor Wei es muy estricto! Dime— acercó dos hojas ya usadas con varias palabras aleatorias, Sizhui las tomo mientras JingYi explicaba— ¿cómo voy a saber que estás dos tiene diferentes significados? Me dice que las copie cien veces y si hay un solo trazo mal, entonces tendré que volver a empezar...

Sizhui oculto su sonrisa al dialogar con su amigo.

—Bueno, JingYi, es caligrafía y me temo que no es tu fuerte, creo que por eso es difícil para ti. ¿Esto es por el talismán que encargo el Señor Lan?

JingYi asintió, procediendo a explicarle a Sizhui porque había recurrido a Wei Wuxian, considerando que, las veces en que salía de cacería con ellos, el hombre era práctico en sus explicaciones y JingYi lo comprendía mejor.

—Pero no entiendo porque tengo que hacer esto, ¿de qué sirve hacer copias de poemas y canciones? Algunos son muy empalagosos.

Sizhui contuvo una risa apretando los labios, no quería recordarle a su amigo el hecho de que suele leer novelas románticas y que este quejándose...

Supongo que el Señor Wei tendrá sus razones—, puntualizó— pediste su consejo, debes estar agradecido.

JingYi soltó un suspiro resignado y no se quejó más, Sizhui, comprensivo, tomó asiento a su lado, pasando el resto de la tarde estudiado juntos.

...

El examen de Lan Qiren consistía en dos fases: en la forma escrita deberían reconocer los caracteres en un talismán, definir su significado y para que puede ser empleado.

La segunda parte era la que JingYi más temía: deberían crear su propio talismán e igualmente, explicarlo a todos.

Extrañamente, al terminar el examen escrito, se dio cuenta que la mayoría de sus compañeros seguían contestando, le sorprendía ya que él siempre era de los últimos en salir.

Reviso su examen una vez más, buscando alguna pregunta que se le hubiera pasado, incluso reviso el reverso. Se encogió de hombros y entregó su prueba.

Al salir se tipo a Sizhui, quien le miró con sorpresa, aun así, su gesto era amable.

—¿Terminaste? ¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien, supongo... Creo que mejor que otras veces.

Sizhui asintió palmando el hombro de su amigo.

—Vamos a esperar en el área de la segunda prueba, tenemos tiempo para repasar—. JingYi asintió y siguió a su amigo.

La segunda prueba no iba tan bien para la mayoría de los discípulos.

JingYi veía con nerviosismo como la mayoría fallaba al momento de ejecutarlo, incluso provocando un efecto completamente diferente al esperado.

Sizhui fue primero que él y, como se esperaba, su talismán fue de uso médico.

Había pedido la colaboración de un cultivador herido en una cacería, Sizhui comenzó a crearlo sobre la pierna del hombre, la cual presentaba una herida profunda, Sizhui le había explicado que su talismán consistía en acelerar el proceso de cicatrización hasta el punto de desvanecer la herida por completo, y podía usarse al mismo tiempo en que se produjo el ataque.

Aunque le faltaba un poco de refinación, pues Sizhui hizo un desgaste de su propia energía para hacerle funcionar, dejándole con una capa de sudor perlando su frente.

Cuando le dieron la nota aprobatoria se alegró por su amigo, sin embargo, su sonrisa decayó al ver que sería el siguiente.

Cerro los ojos y dio una gran bocanada de aire, dejándola salir con un suspiro prolongado.

Entonces abrió los ojos y comenzó a crear su talismán.

Energía azul rodeaba su mano y poco a poco fue formándose en torno a los presentes quienes veían atentamente cada movimiento del joven Lan.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a quejarse y pequeños ruidos avergonzaron a más de uno, quienes se miraban entre sí totalmente confundidos.

—Pero que...

El mismo Lan Qiren fue afectado por una sensación. JingYi veía a todos, aterrado, ¡no se suponía que sucedería eso!

Terminó el encantamiento y los jóvenes siguieron quejándose, aunque menos que durante el efecto del talismán.

—JingYi— Sizhui ya no pudo contener la sonrisa que tiraba en sus labios—. El talismán, en verdad tú...

Antes de que pudiera responderle a su amigo, escuchó la voz de Lan Qiren llamándole:

—¡JingYi! ¡Explica en este instante! — demandó Lan Qiren colocando una mano sobre su estómago mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Es... Bueno, es un talismán de empatía, no funciona como la empatía tradicional, sino que es un poco más complejo—. Lan Qiren y los jóvenes Lan tenían rostros contrariados, JingYi solo se veía más y más nervioso.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, apretándolo suavemente en señal de confort, JingYi alzó la vista para toparse con el rostro sonriente de Wei Wuxian.

—Te lo dije, eran demasiados trazos.

—¡Señor Wei!

—¿Wei Wuxian? ¡Tú estás detrás de esto! — Lan Qiren se veía exaltado, pero el aludido solo sonrió alzando los brazos en señal despreocupada.

—¡Presente! Aunque me está dando mucho crédito, maestro Lan, JingYi hizo toda la investigación, yo solo le guíe en el proceso. Y antes de que diga algo, no creo que pedir ayuda sea en contra las reglas...

—¡Tú!

Lan Qiren apartó la mirada de Wei Ying, concentrándose en el joven Lan que aún veía su talismán con duda y decepción en su rostro.

—Continua JingYi

El joven Lan asintió hacia Wei Wuxian y luego miró a su maestro de frente, reunió todo su calma y valor para explicar su procedimiento.

—La base de mi talismán es mi energía espiritual, la proyecté hacia ustedes para obtener lecturas que me indicaran su estado de ánimo... En realidad, al principio practiqué con manzanita, el señor Wei dijo que sería buena idea antes de hacerlo con alguien más.

Lan Qiren bufó negando con la cabeza, un momento después volvió a sobarse el estómago.

—Entonces cuando ya lo había perfeccionado, el señor Wei sugirió que practicara con Hanguang Jun...

—¿WangJi? — JingYi se encogió de hombros, fue Wei Wuxian quien tomó la palabra.

—Es porque para todos, excepto para Zewu jun, Sizhui y yo es difícil leer a Lan Zhan. El no tuvo problema con ello.

Lan Qiren bufò, si tuviera a su sobrino en frente, se aseguraría de reprenderlo... aunque a estas alturas ya sabìa que poco o nada puede importarle cualquier castigo con tal de complacer a Wei Wuxian.

En mala hora le mando a una misión fuera de Gusu, — "Ya verà cuando regrese" — pensó. JingYi prosiguió.

—Tuve éxito y logré mantener un buen equilibrio, pero el efecto duraba poco tiempo... Yo necesitaba más, así que agregué algunos cuántos trazos, pero... Bueno, este es el resultado.

JingYi bajo la cabeza sumamente avergonzado, Wei Wuxian apretó los labios al escuchar uno que otro sonido peculiar de varios discípulos y luego palmeó el hombro del chico.

—Solo recuerda no saltarte el almuerzo.

—¿Con que propósito hiciste el talismán? — preguntó uno de sus compañeros, JingYi asintió explicándose:

—En una cacería nocturna, muchas veces peleamos con bestias que no comprendemos, si usamos un talismán que pueda servir para comunicarnos o al menos sentir lo que ella siente, puede ser de ayuda.

Lan Qiren acaricio su barba, pensativo. Después de un momento, tomó la palabra:

—Dices que tu objetivo era sentir a los demás, entonces, ¿Cómo es que nosotros tendríamos sintiendo lo que tú sientes? ¡Invertiste el propósito!

—No. Bueno, solo un poco... Tal vez, pero es por los últimos trazos... Buscaba una palabra para potenciar el efecto, pero debí equivocarme al escribirlo...— analizó su talismán un par de segundo detenidamente, entonces, soltó un grito de sorpresa, ya sin tomar en cuenta si Lan Qiren le mandaba un castigo.

—¿Ya lo viste? — preguntó Wei Ying con una sonrisa divertida, JingYi entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Lo notaste? ¿Porque no me dijiste?

—Creí que habías cambiado tu propósito, aunque nunca espere que fueras tan básico, JingYi— Wei Ying comenzó a reír, ya sin contenerse—. Lo siento, no presté mucha atención hasta ahora, pero en si es un buen talismán, ¿no lo cree, Señor Lan?

El hombre se veía como si tuviera una espada atorada en la garganta por la forma en que veía. Wei Wuxian, retándolo para admitir que hizo bien algo en el que él tuvo algo que ver.

—JingYi— llamo al chico después de un momento— tu talismán tiene un alto grado de dificultad, comprendes el uso de cada trazo en el... Pensaste bien en cada una de las palabras que hay aquí— miro el talismán con detenimiento, asintiendo con un gesto tranquilo— salvo ese detalle, esto puede ser bien ejecutado cuando esté listo. Será de mucha ayuda.

El joven Lan estaba a punto de saltar de alegría, pero el estricto hombre le despojo de cualquier rastro de felicidad que pudiera tener.

—Tienes una B. Sé más cuidadoso. Además, tendrás que escribir las reglas cinco veces, diez veces más: No gritar y no saltarse el almuerzo.

JingYi quiso protestar, pero se detuvo en el último momento, no quería incrementar sus cargos.

Con un suspiro, hizo una reverencia a Lan Qiren antes de que este abandonara el lugar de prueba.

El resto de los discípulos se fue, debido a que JingYi era el último en rendir, la prueba había terminado.

Únicamente se quedaron Wei Wuxian, Sizhui y JingYi, el primero rodeó a los dos discípulos por los hombros con cada brazo y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la entrada de Gusu.

—¿Señor Wei? ¿A dónde vamos? — pregunto Sizhui un tanto cauteloso, Hanguang Jun estaba en una misión en estos momentos y no tardaría en regresar, no quería problemas porque solo ellos fueran siguiendo a Wei Wuxian a donde sea que esté quisiera salir.

—¡Por culpa de JingYi tengo hambre, así que vamos a comer!

—¿También le afectó, señor Wei?

—¡Por supuesto! Ampliaste la zona de recepción y yo andaba cerca, quería ver tu talismán en acción.

—¿Es algo que no comprendo, ¿Señor Wei— hablo Sizhui, llamando la atención del par— porque experimentamos el hambre de JingYi? Es como si no hubiera comido en días, pero si era lo que el sentía en ese momento, ¿No debió ser menos intensa? El cenó un día antes y no se saltó las comidas.

Wei Wuxian soltó una carcajada pese a las protestas del par de discípulos.

—En serio chicos, deben practicar la inedia... Es simple, su talismán no estaba lo suficientemente calibrado para armonizar con todos y sumado el carácter mal escrito, en lugar de que JingYi sintiera nuestras emociones, nosotros sentimos la que lo gobernaba en ese momento, y si JingYi no desayunó, eso solo puede potenciarlo, más si es algo que involucre la energía espiritual.

—Usarlo en una bestia, tal cual lo tienes, solo creará confusión. Es mejor que sigas trabajando en él, así como dijo el viejo Qiren.

JingYi vio el talismán en sus manos y sonrió decidido.

—¡Lo haré!

Un gruñido generalizado abordo a los tres al mismo tiempo, provocando la risa alborotadora de Wei Wuxian y la vergüenza en los dos jóvenes.

—¡Bien, bien! Vámonos antes de que decida agarrar uno de los conejos de Lan Zhan.

Los chicos soltaron una pequeña risa, sabiendo que Wei Wuxian era incapaz de tal acción.

—Por cierto— hablò JingYi después de un momento- En la primera prueba creo que me fue bien, mejor que otras veces... aun así, ¿Por qué debía escribir poemas tan vergonzosos? Todo el tiempo estuve verificando que no escribiera algo así o de lo contrario el Señor Lan se enfadaría.

—Oh, creo que ya se... en los poemas se usan palabras con distintos significados, incluso sus trazos son complicados. Creo que es para que tuvieras más practica al momento de escribir ¿cierto, Señor Wei?

Wei Wuxian soltó una carcajada negando con la cabeza, sacudiendo el cabello de ambos discípulos con cada mano.

—¿Que todo en la vida es estudio? Esos poemas les ayudaran a conquistar a lindas chicas, créanme, ¡funciona! Aunque el estilo de los autores Lan es demasiado suave para mi gusto.

Las mejillas de los jóvenes se calentaron por lo desvergonzado de sus palabras, JingYi no se reprimió al escandalizarse por ello:

—¡Hey!

Wei Wuxian solo se carcajeó aún más fuerte, ya en los límites de la entrada no le importaba si alguien lo reprendía; Y así, los tres caminaron fuera de los Recesos de la Nubes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El mas largo hasta el momento. Amo a los junior y me encanta el pequeño JingYi, el Lan menos Lan <3


	8. Ciudad Yi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amigos villanos reference here!

Una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro al ver las rojas y brillantes manzanas que ese mercader ofrecía a las personas que pasaban. Xue Yang caminó hacia él, tomando una manzana examinándola con un gesto complacido, sin embargo, el mercader rápidamente le arrebató la fruta, hablando con molestia:

—Vete de aquí, delincuente. Son para los clientes.

Xue Yang sintió su sangre hervir al escucharlo, tal vez su apariencia daba esa impresión, y, en realidad lo era, pero detestaba tanto que se lo recordaran.

—¿Y quién dice que no lo soy? Maldito viejo, solo por eso...— estaba a punto de darle una patada al puesto cuando sintió un suave apretón en su hombro y una voz, una que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo, le detuvo en el acto.

—Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de erradicar, ¿no es así?— Xue Yang miró al recién llegado con cierta reticencia al inicio, pero luego hizo gala de su sonrisa traviesa.

—Tal vez, supongo que lo sabes mejor que nadie...— ambos hombres se miraron fijamente, el aire en torno a ellos se hizo pesado, tanto que incluso el mercader lo sintió.

—¡Señor! ¿Llevará manzanas? Son muy dulces, sin duda las mejores de la región.

El desconocido de giró hacia el hombre, una sonrisa que Xue Yang conocía demasiado bien se plantó en su rostro.

—¡Claro! Llevaré algunas por favor.

...

Las manzanas cayeron al suelo rodando por todas partes cuando Xue Yang lo tomó por el cuello estampándolo contra la pared, el y Jin GuangYao se dirigieron a un callejón alejando de los transeúntes, apenas estuvieron fuera del ojo publico, el menor colocó la punta de su cuchillo en la garganta del hombre, quien no opuso resistencia alguna, sino que se limitó a suspirar como si estuviera cansado.

—¿Es necesario tal recibimiento? No te he visto en meses. No eres un hombre fácil de encontrar.

Xue Yang soltó una carcajada, acercándose a su oreja, murmurando:

—¿Quien dice que quiero ser encontrado? ¿Porque buscaría a un hombre muerto, líder de secta Jin? ¿O debería decir, Yao-xiong?— soltó con burla en la última parte, sin embargo, el hombre sometido lo miro seriamente por un instante, pero enseguida recuperó su semblante relajado.

—No tengo tiempo para tus juegos de niño, tengo un trabajo para ti.

Xue Yang le dirigió una mirada desconfiada, después de todo, este hombre fue parcialmente responsable de su intento de asesinato, aunque la orden fuera ejecutada por su padre, Jing GuangYao no hizo nada por detenerlo.

—¿Porque debería escucharte? Después de que me sacarán de esa celda para golpearme dejándome morir, sería un tonto si caigo de nuevo en sus trucos.

Jin GuangYao suspiró agotado, aun así, habló de forma tranquila.

—No tenía opción, pero, ¿te has puesto a pensar porque no te asesinaron? Los cultivadores de Lanling no son incompetentes y tú, bueno, eres un chico muy resistente, te concedo eso.

Xue Yang lo soltó para mirarlo de frente, aun así, seguía apuntando su arma hacia él. Jin GuangYao continuó:

—Lamento no atenderte antes, no podía llevarte a otro lado porque levantaría sospechas, pero no hizo falta, ¿Cierto? Te recuperarte muy bien y bastante rápido.

Xue Yang frunció el entrecejo sin relajar su postura un instante, mirando al hombre con duda y cautela.

Jin GuangYao recogió las manzanas dentro de aquel establecimiento abandonado a donde Xue Yang los había conducido, limpiándolas una por una con calma mientras hablaba:

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos, pero espero que no hayas olvidado la razón por la que nuestros caminos se cruzaron.

Xue Yang soltó una pequeña risa al escucharlo.

—¿Sigues jugando con eso? Vaya que eres terco. Lamento decepcionarte, pero ni siquiera yo pude conseguir algo más que un efecto temporal— Jin GuangYao lo veía con calma, alisando su túnica.

—Crees que tengo tiempo para eso? No te busco para que restaures el amuleto, solo quería comprobar que estuvieras bien, supongo que Daozhang XingChen ha cuidado bien de ti. Aunque me temo que el pobre no sabe que asiste al asesino que lo llevo a la desgracia de perder sus ojos.

Al escucharlo, las defensas de Xue Yang se elevaron, mirando al líder de secta con molestia.

—Oh, pero tranquilo— continuó Jing GuangYao con una sonrisa, — no estoy aquí para desenmascararte, como he dicho, solo quería comprobar que estuvieras bien y, también hacerte saber que hay algunos cultivadores en camino ¿lo sabes ya? Sería un problema que existiera la posibilidad de que te reconocieran...

Xue Yang entornó los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos, tomó una de las manzanas dándole una mordida, en señal de indiferencia a lo que Jin GuangYao tuviera que decir.

El silencio se estableció durante un par de segundos, el líder de Lanling volvió a tomar la palabra:

—Supongo que todos tienen un punto de redención. Es una lástima que alguien tan brillante como tu haya llegado a ese punto a tu edad.

—No te equivoques—. Masculló tragando el bol de fruta en su boca, le sonrió a Jin GuangYao con suficiencia—. Esa palabra no existe en mi vocabulario, deberías saberlo, un asesino como yo no puede darse el lujo de arrepentirse. Es solo que Xingchen es demasiado útil para alguien tan vago como yo.

—Si no mal recuerdo, jurabas venganza cuando el y Daozhang Son Lang te entregaron— Xue Yang solto una risa burlona sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Estoy divirtiéndome mucho ahora, ¿Por qué detenerme? Me gusta burlarme mucho de él y su ceguera.

El lider de Lanling lo observó fijamente antes de volver a sonreír.

—Entiendo, entiendo, supongo que puedo decir que, en caso de que alguien decida venir por aquí... mantendrás las cosas en orden, ¿cierto? Al menos hasta que te aburras de tu entretenimiento.

Xue Yang calmó su risa, quedando solo una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Tomo otro bocado a la manzana, suspirando ante su sabor.

—Son extrañamente dulces... ¿te molesta si me llevo algunas?

Jin GuangYao extendió la bolsa entera.

—Disfrútalas. Me tengo que retirar— Xue Yang asintió acompañándolo a la salida del callejón. Sin embargo, antes de separarse, el menor le preguntó:

—¿Sigues manteniendo el amuleto contigo? Todo ha estado muy tranquilo por aquí, solo nos hemos topado con uno que otro cadáver errante— soltó una risilla al decir lo último—. Un juego de niños.

—Ya te dije que soy un hombre ocupado. De cualquier forma, es difícil de manipular. Un objeto tan complicado...

—Sin duda el patriarca Yiling era alguien único.

Jin GuangYao suspiró al ver el rastro de emoción en las facciones del hombre, pensando que era una lástima que toda aquella curiosidad maligna ahora se encontraba, de cierta forma, dormida.

—Me voy, no causes problemas— Xue Yang se burló en voz alta al mismo tiempo que arrojaba una manzana al otro.

—¿Cuándo lo he hecho?

Jin GuangYao le sonrió una vez más antes de darse la vuelta, Xue Yang lo vio partir hasta perderse entre la gente.

Entonces el mismo se giró caminando en otra dirección, las manzanas en su mano eran un peso agradable.

—Ja... son tan dulces, pero sigo prefiriendo los caramelos...— sonrió con diversión,— se las dejaré a Daozhang y la mocosa, espero que así deje de robar mis dulces.

Y sin mayores distracciones, emprendió su camino de regreso al hogar de ataúdes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xue Yang, I hate you but I love you I hate you but I love you.  
> Nah ya en serio, deteste su personaje en la novela, pero al verlo en en Live Action me atrapó con su maldita sonrisa hermosa jajaja


	9. Banda en la cabeza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momentos padre-hijo entre Hanguang Jun y Lan Sizhui

La cinta en la frente del clan Gusu es una de las tradiciones más importantes y significativas...

Lan Sizhui prestó atención al cultivador que dictaba la clase, aunque ya sabía aquello, se los habían dicho cuando eran unos niños, esta lección, solo era un repaso para aprender a cuidar y valorar el significado de aquella prenda.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de escuchar algunos murmullos a sus espaldas, aunque no podía determinar que es lo que decían sus compañeros, si se tomó la molestia de reprenderlos, llamando la atención del maestro.

—Sizhui, JingYi, algo que deseen compartir?— el hombre los miró de forma inquisitiva, pero Sizhui supo que la afrenta no era contra él, pues era bien sabido que él era un estudiante al que difícilmente podrían encontrarle alguna falla.

JingYi, sin embargo, preguntó sin importar lo inapropiado de su comentario:

—¿Es verdad que solo se puede quitar la cinta cuando encuentran a su persona especial? Mi madre dijo que eso le había dicho mi padre, pero creo que es algo muy serio... ¿qué ocurre si la persona no es la adecuada? De puede deshacer?

El cultivador mostró una ligera sorpresa en su rostro, pero enseguida les sonrió a los chicos respondiendo su pregunta:

—Mn. Efectivamente, la cinta es muy especial y solo pueden tocarla ustedes mismos, sus padres o la persona con la que compartan el resto de su vida. Para esto último, ustedes deben ser hombres de corazón firme, voluntad fuerte y alma noble, deben ser completamente conscientes de lo que su corazón, mente y espíritu sienten y así, no se equivocaran al momento de enlazar su vida con la de esa persona especial.

JingYi y otros chicos asintieron, dejando que esas palabras se grabarán en sus mentes. El cultivador prosiguió a explicar otro tema, aunque Sizhui, pese a que seguía prestando atención, una parte de su mente seguía pensando en lo mismo que sus compañeros.

Cómo ya no tenían más clases ese día, Sizhui decidió caminar por los alrededores hasta llegar a su lugar favorito, una pequeña colina donde varios conejos tenían su nido.

Desde pequeño, el al igual que los demás discípulos, estaban maravillados por cuidar a los pequeños conejos que Hanguang Jun criaba, el hombre nunca se quejó por eso y siempre les permitía jugar con ellos.

Ahora que eran algo más mayores, ya habían dejado de jugar, pasando a cuidarlos y acariciarlos solamente. Aún así, seguía siendo divertido y relajante estar alrededor de esas adorables bolitas blancas.

Sizhui se sentó con la espalda recargada en un árbol, al instante un conejo salto a su regazo, con una sonrisa comenzó a acariciarlo en el lomo.

"Deben ser completamente conscientes de lo que su corazón, mente y espíritu sienten y así, no se equivocaran al momento de enlazar su vida con la de esa persona especial".

Esas palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza, preguntándose, si en verdad podría existir alguien así para el.

Se retiró la cinta de la frente con bordados de nube, mirándola detenidamente: sabía que el no era pariente de sangre de ningún Lan, sin embargo, Hanguang Jun le había acogido como su propio hijo, y, aunque no le llamara padre, para él, era la figura que lo representaba.

Lan WangJi le había dado su cinta cuando era niño, explicándole cuidadosamente el porque era importante y nunca debía dejar que alguien más la tomara a menos que sea su persona especial.

Cuando Sizhui preguntó que era aquello, Hanguang Jun también lo explicó, sin embargo, al hacer la pregunta de si el tenía una persona especial...

El hombre contesto después de una larga pausa:

—Si.

No recordaba mucho haber seguido con el tema, pero ahora que volvía a cuestionarse, inevitablemente se preguntaba:

¿Quién era la persona especial de Hanguang Jun?

No tenía el valor de preguntar aquello, considerando que ya no era más aquel niño que lo seguía a todos lados antes de que fuera llevado con los demás discípulos para aprender y entrenar, sin embargo, nunca se apartó del todo.

Aún así, hacer esa pregunta... Podría ser inapropiado.

—Sizhui.

La voz de Hanguang Jun le saco de sus pensamientos, el conejo en su regazo saltó y sin que pudiera alcanzarlo, se enredó en la cinta, corriendo y tropezando alrededor de Lan WangJi.

—¡Lo siento! Mi cinta, yo...

Con total calma, Hanguang Jun se inclinó para tomar el conejo en sus brazos, desenredando la cinta de sus patas, una vez suelto, lo bajo, dejándolo ir a la vez que entregaba la cinta a Sizhui.

—¿Porqué te la has quitado?

Las mejillas el joven se sonrojaron, torpemente, intentaba colocarse la cinta, pero por alguna razón está de deslizaba con facilidad.

Entonces sintió dos manos más grandes y tibias que las suyas hacerse cargo y ajustarla perfectamente, al terminar, Sizhui se giró, hacia Lan WangJi, haciendo una reverencia.

—G-gracias... Ha sido un descuido de mi parte, por favor, dime qué castigo me corresponde.

—No es necesario.

Ambos se miraron fijamente un par de segundo, entonces Hanguang Jun volvió a hablar:

—¿Porqué te la quitaste?

Sizhui, incapaz de mentir, suspiro acomodando la solapa de su túnica, mirando a Hanguang Jun con clara disculpa en su rostro:

—Es solo que me preguntaba acerca de la persona especial de Hanguang Jun... Cómo podría ser? Y porque no está aquí... Lo siento, se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero...

—Valiente.

»Sizhui le miró con duda, al ver su confusión, Lan WangJi explicó:

»Era valiente. Noble. De corazón puro.

»Siempre protegía al débil, no vacilaba en sus decisiones... Tenía un gran sentido de justicia... Siempre sonreía...

El silencio de produjo entre ambos, esta vez, por varios minutos.

Sizhui habló primero. —Y está persona...¿Dónde está?

-Lejos.

El hombre ahora miraba hacia un punto en las montañas, Sizhui tardo un poco en recordar que, la dirección en que miraba su mentor era aquella en la que siempre se dirigía a la misma hora para tocar una melodía que apenas estaba aprendiendo.

Aquella que le permitiría comunicarse y preguntar a las almas que vagaban por el mundo.

—Es tarde. Debes descansar.

Sizhui asintió, dándose cuenta que el sol ya estaba poniéndose.

—Mn. Gracias por su ayuda. Me retiro.

Hanguang Jun asintió, colocando una mano en si cabeza.

—Mn.

...

Esa noche, en su dormitorio, Sizhui se retiró la cinta de la frente una vez más, está vez, para dormir. Observándola con una sonrisa suave en su rostro antes de dejarla sobre una mesita que tenía junto a la cama y luego el acomodarse para dormir.

"No sé quién era la persona especial de Hanguang Jun...pero debió ser alguien increíble. Si Hanguang Jun habla con tanto respeto y admiración..."

Suspiró cerrando los ojos— "Esa persona... Me hubiera gustado conocerla"

Finalmente el sueño lo venció a las nueve en punto, y aunque no recordara nada al día siguiente, esa noche tuvo un sueño...

Uno en donde veía a Hanguang Jun y el, sentados en una mesa, y además...

Habia una persona de túnicas negras...

No podía ver su rostro claramente, pero de algo estaba seguro.

Estaba sonriendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porque todos queremos ver los dotes paternales de Hanguang Jun en acción!


	10. Sala de Trofeos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jing GuangYao es un hombre muy ocupado.

Sus manos acariciaban aquel arco de roble y encino, del cual las historias contaban, se trataba de un arco mágico, el cual disparaba flechas infinitas cada vez que era usado.

Un premio obtenido tras alguna guerra de hace cientos de años y seguramente por eso, ya no ostentaba tal poder...

Aunque ciertamente, nunca fue comprobado.

Admiró las piedras preciosas que se encontraban en un cofre abierto, sonrió con nostalgia al recordar que ese tesoro pertenecía a una de las primeras encomiendas de su padre, habia logrado el favor de un poderoso gobernante de tierras del oeste después de que realizara una cacería de un goul del agua en su territorio, así que el hombre le había dado aquellas piedras como muestra de su alianza.

Estaba en la sala de tesoros de Lanling, admirando todos aquellos trofeos y recompensas obtenidos por la secta a la que pertenecía, recordando todas las historias de esos objetos, aún si solo las había escuchado o leído una vez, el las podía recitar perfectamente a cualquiera que le preguntase. Era parte de su deber como líder saber todo esto.

Jin GuangYao suspiró al llegar a un estante, en donde reposaban varias armas de corto alcance. Cuchillos, mazos, látigos... Tomó uno de ellos, el cual descansaba en una sección retirada del resto de las armas, y, contrario a las demás, está tenía un talismán atado a su mango.

Era una daga. Uno que perteneció a un hombre despiadado y cruel.

Wen Ruohan.

Este era en más grande logro que había conseguido Jin GuangYao en lo que llevaba de vida, y el que le había dado derecho a ser reconocido como miembro de la familia Lanling: haber asesinado al hombre que causó terror durante décadas a todas las sectas.

Jin GuangYao la observó detenidamente algunos minutos, si prestaba la suficiente atención, podía escuchar los gritos de todas aquellas almas que fueron tomadas por su hoja.

Cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza, al abrirlos, su mirada se dirigió a otro punto en la habitación.

Una suave sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Camino hasta una cortina oscura, cubierta por varios talismanes de contención, la abrió con sumo cuidado, observando aquello que guardaba.

—A veces olvido que estás aquí, DaGe. ¿Has cuidado bien de este lugar?

Jin GuangYao tomó una silla, colocándose a un lado de la cabeza de Nie Minghue, no estaba muy cómodo al verlo de frente por alguna razón, sin embargo, tenía que hacer aquello sin falta o podría haber consecuencias.

Uno de los talismanes cayó al suelo. Su efecto se había agotado. Jin GuangYao negó con la cabeza.

—Vaya que eres impetuoso. No debería sorprenderme, DaGe, pero siempre lo hago.

De otro gabinete saco un guqin y comenzó a tocar una melodía, después de un par de minutos, descanso sus manos sobre el instrumento.

Respiró con algo de dificultad y su frente se perlo de sudor, aún así, se las arreglo para sonreírle a Minghue.

Guardó el guqin de nuevo en su lugar y con total calma, colocó otro talismán reemplazando al anterior.

Esta vez, se quedó en su lugar.

—Me quedaría más tiempo para charlar contigo como otras veces, pero tengo asuntos que atender.

Después de admirar el rostro de su hermano jurado una vez más, cerró la cortina haciendo una reverencia al retirase.

Con pasos medidos se dirigió al espejo por el que había entrado y salió de aquel lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extrañamente sentí escalofríos al escribir sobre este personaje. No termino de comrpenderlo del todo, pero espero haberlo hecho bien aqui.


	11. Chenqing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque Lan Wangji no fue el unico que perdio algo hace tantos años.

_Sangre y gritos._

_Fuego y destrucción._

_Una vorágine de imágenes, sonidos y sensaciones..._

_El olor putrefacto de ese lugar, infestado de sangre y dolor era algo que nunca podría olvidar, a pesar de que habian transcurrido más de diez años._

_Una figura de negro, entonando una melodía siniestra, una melodía que incitaba a matar._

_Matar. Matar. Matar._

—

Wei Wuxian, mira en qué terminó todo esto, ¿y porque? Por unos cuantos perros Wen?

—

¿No dijiste que tenías todo controlado? ¿Que nada saldría mal?

—

¡Wei Wuxian, Detenlos!

—

¡Muere y vete al infierno!

Despierta.

Su mirada va de un lado a otro, la bruma del sueño va desapareciendo al mismo tiempo que se da cuenta que ya no está en los tumultos funerarios y todos aquellos lamentos han quedado atrás.

Al menos, una parte de ellas.

Lo que conservaba en sus memorias, esas por las que despierta a mitad de la madrugada como ahora, esas siguen ahí.

Apoya su cabeza en la palma de sus manos, tratando de regular su respiración.

Una vez que logró recuperar algo de calma, se levantó de la cama y tras vestirse adecuadamente, salió de la habitación.

Caminó fuera de su alcoba, llegando a su estudio, el lugar que servía como centro de operaciones y dónde solía pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo administrando la secta.

De un estante empotrado a la pared, aparentemente vacío, comandó a Zidian revelar lo que se ocultaba a la vista de todos.

Negra y brillante, con una borla rojo sangre en uno de sus extremos, el tiempo ni las circunstancias parecían afectar el largo objeto que sostuvo en sus manos.

Ni siquiera, apretandola con todas sus fuerzas, lograba dañarla un poco.

Jiang Cheng miró a chenqing en sus manos, luego cerró los ojos, concentrando parte de su energía espiritual en aquella arma tan peculiar.

Nada.

Simplemente no había nada.

Es algo que siempre se ha preguntado acerca de Chenqing, ¿porqué este instrumento espiritual tan poderoso no tenía el más mínimo rastro de energía en ella? Ni siquira podía sentir la energía resentida.

Suspiró negando con la cabeza. Era inútil seguir indagando en lo mismo, así que rápidamente la guardó dentro de su uniforme.

Apretó a Sandu en su mano derecha, dirigiéndose fuera de su estudio y posteriormente, fuera del Muelle de Loto.

Una vez más, buscaría al dueño de la infame flauta que ahora custodiaba. Aquel instrumento mortal cuyo sonido seguía resonando en su oído incluso diez años más tarde.

No descansaría hasta tenerlo de frente y obligarle a contestar todas sus preguntas y responder por sus pecados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jiang Cheng es mi favorito de todos, y me dolio muchisimo que, incluso hacia el final de la novela, el no logra estar bien del todo. Quizás nunca lo esté.


	12. Sello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Xichen paga una penitencia.

Han pasado casi diez años y el dolor y la pena siguen latentes.

Diez años desde que una gran parte de su vida se vino abajo, haciéndole incapaz de volver a levantarse. Al menos no con la misma fuerza y voluntad que antes de ese fatídico día, en qué descubrió todas las mentiras y tretas de quién una vez consideró hermano.

El primer año...fue el quiebre total de Xichen.

No podía soportar más tiempo las voces que le culpaban por haber sido tan ciego y tampoco quería seguir soportando el dolor lacerante que le hacía querer gritar de rabia como nunca antes y permitirse el derecho de llorar, en un vano intento por filtrar un poco aquellas emociones tan caóticas.

Si algo podía rivalizar con la depresión de perder a sus dos hermanos jurados en tan infames circunstancias, era, precisamente, ver a su hermano de sangre tomar responsabilidades que deberían ser suyas:

Lan WangJi había sido nombrado líder de secta temporal, durante el tiempo en que Xichen estuviera en reclusión.

No era algo que WangJi quisiera, pero él amaba a su hermano y aunque no se lo decía con palabras, Xichen sabía que él esperaba pacientemente que su hermano retornara.

Y aunque Xichen se sintiera culpable por poner carga en sus hombros, él no se sentía lo suficientemente capaz de regresar.

Si el, el Primer Jade de Gusu, un cultivador excepcional, había sido engañado...¿Qué clase de ejemplo puede mostrar en su secta?

Sin embargo, lo que realmente fue su caída y mayor vergüenza, algo que ni siquiera su tío estaba enterado, fue que, el día en que se cumpliría un año más del juramento que hizo con sus hermanos, Lan Xichen partió fuera de Gusu.

Tal vez fue una corazonada o simplemente era fácil adivinarlo, pero WangJi lo siguió.

Bichen y Shouyue resplandecieron a la luz de la luna, dando una imagen tanto triste, como hermosa: pues los portadores de esas espadas, pese a lucir casi idénticos, uno que emanaba tristeza y desolación mientras el otro lo veía con asombro y desesperación.

Los labios de WangJi temblaban, mirándole de forma dolida y en cierto modo, decepcionada.

Xichen sintió vergüenza por sus pensamientos y aún más, por sus acciones, perdió cara frente a su hermano de la forma más lamentable posible.

—WangJi, yo...

—Estoy aquí— Lan WangJi apartó la mirada unos segundos, antes de volver a verlo, Lan Xichen, sin necesidad de más palabras, supo lo que intentaba decirle. —Siempre, estaré aquí.

Su mente viajó hacia aquellos terribles años dónde el mismo decía aquellas palabras para intentar consolar a un hombre con el corazón destrozado, el orgullo herido y el alma devastada por haber perdido su otra mitad.

WangJi había sido fuerte, lo fue durante mucho tiempo, él se desmoronó frente a sus ojos y solamente podía estar ahí para recoger sus pedazos e intentar unirlo.

Pero el hombre perseveró, tocó Inquiry y rogó por una respuesta que tal vez nunca llegaría.

Xichen no era así. No era tan fuerte como WangJi y su corazón anhelante.

Eran tan diferentes.

WangJi pedía por una oportunidad, algo... Él, por otra parte, no sabía que hacer o que esperar.

La propia redención de su alma sería algo demasiado benevolente.

Así le explicó a WangJi en aquella ocasión y el hombre solo suspiró sin decir nada.

Quizás era la persona que más lo comprendía en ese momento, pero al mismo tiempo, Xichen estaba seguro que ni siquiera el mismo lo hacía.

No volvió a atentar contra su vida desde entonces y ambos hermanos hicieron la promesa silente de no decir nada.

Xichen vivió y de alguna forma, el tiempo se las arregló para calmar la tormenta en su interior.

WangJi no lo dejó, tocaba el guqin para él, incluso una que otra vez, su esposo lo acompañaba con la flauta. Xichen agradecía el apoyo de ambos.

Tres años más tarde, volvió a asumir su papel de líder, pues le causaba gran pena dejar aquel cargo en su hermano, impidiéndole en cierta medida, disfrutar de su matrimonio.

Aun así, el hombre se mantenía a su lado como mano derecha y Xichen estaba agradecido.

Los deberes fueron llevados a cabo, las reuniones entre las sectas poco a poco volvían a formar parte de la vida de Xichen.

Entonces... Llegó el tiempo para renovar un sello que había sido creado hace diez años.

WangJi expresó su renuencia, pero Xichen negó su ayuda con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Esta bien, WangJi.

Tras un momento de silencio, su hermano asintió:

—Mhn.

...

La energía se volvió sumamente pesada apenas entraron al recinto.

Xichen notó que todo estaba igual que la última vez que estuvo ahí: talismanes y otros artefactos de contención estaban dispuestos alrededor de un montículo, igualmente protegido por cadenas y hechizos.

Sintió un vuelco en el corazón al saber que había ahí.

Era el lugar de descanso de sus hermanos jurados.

Cerro los ojos, apartando todo pensamiento que podría distraerlo de su labor.

—Líder de secta Lan, es mejor comenzar de una vez— hablo un cultivador dirigiéndose con sumo respeto al hombre, este asintió esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

Un sello espiritual fue la solución al constante arrebato de talismanes, la energía de Minghue era tan feroz que tuvieron muchos problemas para contenerlo, incluso el remedio que había sido practicado en la secta Nie para contener a los espiritus de sus anteriores lideres no fue suficiente para apaciguar su alma.

Entonces Xichen se dedicó a investigar y, pese a las objeciones de su propio cuñado cuando le pregunto su opinión al respecto, estaba empeñada a llevarlo a cabo.

Con el inicio esto, era justo que él le diera fin, ¿no?

Su energía espiritual fluyó en sus manos, creando un halo que cubrió aquel montículo en una suave capa de color blanco y azul.

Xichen se concentró arduamente, trayendo a su mente memorias que valiosas:

Su primer encuentro con Jin GuangYao, Meng Yao en ese entonces.

Las largas charlas con Nie Minghue, llenas de su estruendosa risa cuando estaba de humor.

Los pocos momentos de paz que el aún podía —y quería creer— eran genuinos.

Avocó su energía a esos pensamientos y finalmente, terminó aquel ritual.

Sobre el montículo se formó una imagen entretejida, si se ponía la suficiente atención, se podía ver el símbolo de tres sectas.

Aquellas que confirmaban la venerada triada.

Xichen se tambaleó al terminar, siendo sostenido por WangJi, quien lo veía con suma preocupación y pena.

—Hermano...

Xichen palmeó su mano gentilmente.

—Estoy bien.

Luego dirigió su mirada hacia el montículo, sonriendo porque ajora la energía negativa ya no era tan densa.

—Es todo. Debemos retirarnos. — Los discípulos hicieron una reverencia al líder antes de comenzar a salir de aquel lugar, Xichen, se quedó atrás. Su vista seguía fija en la tumba de sus hermanos.

Ya sabía que esto solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Xichen no podía dejarlo atrás. No era tan fuerte como WangJi. El amor no impulsaba sus acciones ya que él no lo había experimentado.

Ahora, esto es todo lo que puede hacer para expiar un poco sus pecados y dar un remedio permanente.

Un sello de supresión espiritual. Uno que era capaz de calmar a las almas más feroces y corrompidas durante un periodo más largo...

Xichen lo investigó, realizando algunas modificaciones importantes.

Básicamente, este sello estaba ligado a su propia alma. El lazo que lo unía a Nie Minghue y Jin GuangYao seguía ahí, ese fue su puente.

Utilizar su energía espiritual era el primer paso, la supresión absoluta era usar su propia alma y energía vital para ello.

Por supuesto WangJi y su tío se negaron en cuanto supieron de qué se trataba, su cuñado intentó buscar alguna solución menos comprometedora...pero Xichen estaba decidido.

—Esta es mi forma de expiar mis pecados, por favor. Permítanme cumplir mi castigo.

Dijo a los tres hombres, ellos se miraron entre si, aceptando, solo que, al mismo tiempo prometieron que harían todo lo posible para evitar el peor escenario.

Xichen solo les sonrió, agradeciendo su comprensión.

Esto solo era cuestión de tiempo, lo sabía bien, el sello seguiría activo durante un par de décadas más, Xichen lo renovaría las veces que fuera necesario hasta agotar su propia energía.

Entonces, su alma viajaría hasta ese lugar para sellarlo por completo, quedándose en aquel lugar para resguardarlo.

Era la única forma de que nadie corriera peligro y el mismo, por extraño que fuera, encontrase paz.

Si su tío, WangJi o su cuñado encontraban alguna solución mejor, el los escucharía. Por ahora, este era su nuevo deber y penitencia.

—"Perdonen, hermanos. Lamento ser egoísta incluso ahora"

—¿Hermano?

Xichen suspiro mirando hacia WangJi. Esbozó una sonrisa suave.

—Vamos a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porque siento que Zewu Jun fue el que quedo mas mal parado de todos al final? Tuve problemas para escribir este capitulo ya que no encontraba algo que no fuera tan obvio (sobre todo porque ya habia usado algo similar en el capitulo 1) asi que, le di a Xichen mas dolor. Perdon Erge.


	13. WuJi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji tiene su primera inspiración para la melodia que dedica a Wei Wuxian.

Silencioso.

Lan WangJi observó a su alrededor. Se encontraba la biblioteca, buscando.... Algo... Algo que le dijera exactamente que le ocurría.

Suspiró regresando la mirada hacia uno de los libros que ya había conseguido y pudieran ofrecerle alguna respuesta.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza, dispuesto a tomar uno.

_La actitud de un hombre, define su carácter en la vida. La virtud y la caballerosidad..._

_Nobleza en tus acciones, rectitud en todo momento..._

_El odio y el rencor deben ser erradicados._

Un recuerdo lo asaltó inesperadamente, pudo visualizar a la perfección aquella silueta de negro a la luz de la luna en si cabeza.

Una sonrisa cálida, una voz entrañable.

Su mano titubeó en el trazo, provocando una irregularidad en el carácter.

Lan WangJi suspiró, dejando el pincel en su lugar, llevó las manos a su regazo, apretándola en puño, pues de inmediato, una voz hizo ruido en su cabeza.

_—¡Es la Sonrisa del Emperador! Te daré una si no dices nada._

_—¡Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan! ¡Mira estos conejos!_

_—Segundo Maestro Lan, Lan WangJi, ¡Lan Zhan!_

_—Eres tan aburrido, Lan WangJi... ¿Porque está tan silencioso aquí? Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan y si traes tu guqin y tocamos algo? ¿Qué dices?_

Inesperadamente, las manos de Lan WangJi comenzaron a moverse en el aire, con suavidad, sus dedos deslizándose en el aire en un lento movimiento.

Podía escuchar la nota en su cabeza a la perfección.

Sin embargo, apenas duró un instante antes de que bajará las manos devuelta a su regazo, alzando la vista hacia el exterior.

Tras unos segundos, confirmó que fue el viento que ocasionó su distracción, aun así, sentía que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, como si temiera ser descubierto distrayéndose de sus deberes.

Lan WangJi suspiró, cerrando los ojos un momento, al abrirlos, retomó su lectura, como si aquella distracción no hubiera existido.

_La virtud de un hombre reside en la nobleza de su corazón. No debe ser influenciado por las banalidades del mundo, debe mantener su juicio y convicciones arraigadas a su ser, sin vacilar en defender sus creencias..._

_Alejarse del mal, ser defensor del bien. Estos preceptos definen el carácter de un hombre íntegro..._

_El mundo mantiene un equilibrio, ganar o perder aquello que nos hace daño o que apreciamos, debemos mantener la calma y buscar en nuestro interior lo que nos fortalece._

Cerró el libro de preceptos con un movimiento gentil, dejándolo a un lado en la mesa. Sus pensamientos tenían más dudas que respuestas.

¿Qué era esto que le ocurría cuando pensaba en aquella sonrisa desenfadada?

¿Por qué su corazón latía de forma errática cuando estaba tan cerca de èl? ¿Por qué su actitud irreverente, despreocupada, patética, le enfadaba tanto?

¿Por qué no podía dejar de escuchar su voz, llamarle de forma tan familiar?

Lan Wangji primero había pensado que aquello le molestaba, pero, extrañamente, al estar ausente, se encontró a si mismo creyendo escuchar su voz. ¿Por qué lo hacia?

También tenía sueños, cada noche veía la misma escena en el momento en que aquella jarra de licor era ofrecida y el, apenas teniendo la intención de estirar su mano y tomarla, su consciencia le hacia despertar.

Luego vinieron algunas dudas que le hicieron cuestionar su propia mente, sus propias concepciones a las que había sido sometido desde su infancia y regían su vida entera, las enseñanzas de su secta a veces le parecían un poco... rígidas.

¿Estaba mal pensar así? ¿Estaría traicionando su identidad?

Todo por algunas cuantas charlas que recordaba perfectamente por alguna razón. Disparates en su mayoría, pero las que no lo eran, le permitían observar situaciones con un panorama más amplio.

**_¿Cómo se mide lo bueno, lo malo, las ganancias y las perdidas en el mundo mortal?_ **

Tomo el pincel y la tinta, comenzando a trazar los caracteres de aquella cuestión. En su mente seguían rondando los preceptos del clan, pero su corazón vacilaba en la incertidumbre de no saber... exactamente ¿qué era bueno, ¿qué era malo? ¿qué debía de pensar? ¿que debía sentir? ¿Qué debía creer?

**Se tomó un momento para analizarlo, su corazón latía de forma acelerada al dar cabida a otro tipo de pensamientos menos estrictos, pero más caóticos que aquellos que cuestionaban su devoción a las normas del clan y estilo de vida.**

Se dejó llevar solo un momento por ellos, y en su mente, seguía fija la imagen de la sonrisa brillante de ese joven que solo vino a hacer un caos en su hogar. Sin pensarlo demasiado, asoció aquella imagen con suaves notas del guqin que podían empatar muy bien con lo que sentía en ese momento.

¿Se arrepentía de haberlo conocido? No tenía respuesta.

Tomo de nuevo la tinta y comenzó a trazar de nuevo, sus pensamientos desvergonzados junto con las notas de la melodía que escuchaba en su cabeza, tomando forma en el papel que más tarde eliminaría, mas no así, de su mente.

_**Nuestra lazo y momentos juntos seguirán perdurando...** _

_**¿Por qué no enfrentar las dificultades con un corazón desenfrenado y compartir esta melodía donde sea que estemos?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como todos sabemos, hay tres versiones de esta canciòn y también hay tres das dedicados a ellas, este es el primero.  
> WuJi es la versión que nos dieron en el Live Action, así que enfoqué un poco su sentido de justicia y valor opr ese lado, sin omitir el leve sentimiento romantico-interés-amoroso que Wangji podría estar viviendo según yo.  
> Espero que haya gustado.


	14. Núcleo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wangxian romantico ifyouknowwhatImean

Era una sensación extrañamente familiar.

Wei Wuxian tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al observar aquella pequeña flama en sus manos.

Era cálida y suave, apenas podía hacer algún daño, sin embargo, era el mayor progreso que había tenido en meses...

Cerró los ojos y el fuego se extinguió. Apenas recobro el aliento, volvió a invocar su energía, pero ahora solo pudo producir una chispa.

—Supongo que no es tan fácil como pensaba. — Suspiró negando con la cabeza, recostándose en la suave hierba, mirando al cielo despejado.

—Wei Ying.— Wei Wuxian sonrió a Lan WangJi, indicándole con una mano que se sentara junto a él.

El hombre asintió, acomodando sus túnicas y el mismo, en una posición más cómoda. Wei Wuxian se colocó en su regazo sin que WangJi tuviera objeción alguna, besando su mejilla, recargó la cabeza en su hombro, quejándose en voz alta:

—Ya imaginaba que formar un núcleo no era algo tan sencillo, en mi anterior cuerpo apenas si hice algún esfuerzo—, hizo un mohín hacia Lan WangJi, halando un poco la cinta de su frente.— Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, ¿tardaste mucho en formar tu núcleo? Yo creo que no, ¿cierto? ¡No por nada eres un cultivador excepcional!

WangJi no respondió en ese momento, sino que solo se limitó a mirar a Wei WuXian, entonces, hablo con total calma:

—Toma su tiempo. Buena alimentación y entrenamiento— Wei Wuxian sonrió de medio lado, acercando sus labios hacia el cuello de Lan WangJi, depositando suaves besos continuos.

—¿Ah si? Estoy entrenando como lo hacen en Yunmeng, es lo que conozco y me funcionó... incluso funciona ahora, la formación de Mo XuanYu fue deficiente, pero al menos logró formar un nucleo, solo falta darle condición, Lan Zhan, ¿me ayudarías con ello?

Mientras hablaba, Wei Wuxian comenzó a pasear su mano entre los pliegues de la túnica de Lan Wangji de un lado a otro en su pecho, retirándosela poco a poco, Hanguang jun suspiró adivinando las intenciones de su compañero.

—Wei Ying.

—¿Qué? Es buen momento, aun no me he agotado. Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan... Vamos, no hay nadie cerca, estamos cerca del Jinshi, así que nadie vendrá por aquí. Todos saben que somos una pareja casada disfrutando sus primeros meses de matrimonio...

Lan WangJi cerró los ojos, frunciendo levemente el ceño, Wei Wuxian quiso reírse al ver las orejas de Lan Zhan volverse rojas debido a sus palabras, sin embargo, el hombre no impidió su exploración, por lo que Wei Ying continuó en su labor, retirando sus túnicas lo suficiente para contemplar la nívea piel de Lan Zhan.

—Qué envidia tengo. Hanguang jun, ¿te he dicho que me gustan tus músculos? Eres tan fuerte, Lan Erge, ¿te gustaría que lo fuera yo también, Hanguang jun? ¿O lo prefieres así? Tu dime y lo haré.

—Silencio.

—¡Oh Lan Zhan! ¿Sabes lo genial que sería que también tuviera fuerza en mis brazos? Antes, en Yunmeng nadaba mucho y combatía cuerpo a cuerpo con mis shidis, eso me dio músculo...— Wei Wuxian besó su clavícula, sonriendo al notar que cierta parte del contrario se endurecía debajo de sus caderas— aquí no hay tantos lagos y la primavera fría apenas tiene corriente, ¿crees que la parada de manos serviría conmigo? La última vez que lo hicimos así, yo...

Lan WangJi giró su cuerpo hasta quedar posicionado encima de Wei Wuxian, quien solo sonreía aferrándose al cuello del otro con sus brazos.

—¿Ves? A esto me refiero.

Pronto, el Jade también removió sus túnicas hasta tenerle casi o más desnudo que él, sin embargo, el mismo Wei Ying removía sus piernas para sacarse los pantalones y las botas, las cuales fueron arrojadas de una patada perdiéndose entre los árboles.

——Hanguang Jun, Lan Er-Gege más despacio, no me hagas gritar tanto, ¿Qué pasa si alguien viene por este lado? — Wei Wuxian sabía que sus palabras no tenían vergüenza alguna, siendo el mismo el que sugirió tener intimidad en ese momento.

—Mi tío da clase en el Pabellón.

Fue todo lo que Hanguang Jun dijo antes de atrapar los labios de Wei Wuxian en un beso demandante, sus lenguas saboreaban la una a la otra en una clara batalla sobre la que Wei Wuxian estaba perdiendo rápidamente el control.

Sonrió divertido murmurando entre húmedos besos:

—¿Que has comido, Hanguang Jun? ¿O fue una bebida? Tu sabor es refrescante— Lan Zhan se separó de él, Wei Ying lo miró intrigado.

—Té.

—¿Té? No conozco ese sabor, ¿qué es? Sabe un poco dulce, me agrada.

—Mhn. Menta y miel. Mi hermano tenía un poco, le pediré cuando lo vea.

Como si necesitara comprobarlo, Wei Wuxian volvió a besarlo, pasando su lengua por los labios del otro antes de profundizar el contacto. Sonrió con aire travieso antes de alejarse de sus labios y bajar la cabeza hacia la entrepierna.

—Me pregunto si tendrá el mismo sabor aquí.

—¡Wei Ying!

Wei Wuxian soltó una carcajada que se perdió al momento en que tomaba entre sus labios el miembro de Lan WangJi, su lengua, paseándose de un lado a otro, llevándolo entero a su garganta, comenzando un suave vaivén que poco a poco fue intensificándose hasta...

Sintió que su garganta se llenaba de la esencia de Lan Wangji, atragantándose un poco y provocando que sus lagrimales reaccionaran, aun así, no se detuvo y hasta que no limpio todo rastro de semen, se retiró.

Sintió una mano acariciar su mejilla, haciéndole alzar la mirada, encontrándose con un par de ojos claros que le miraban de forma tan íntima... Wei Ying se sintió ligeramente cohibido, aun así, sostuvo su mirada, por alguna razón, sentía que su corazón estallaría ante la forma en que el otro le veía, sus ojos llenos de amor y profunda devoción.

Él lo sabía mejor que nadie, pues el mismo se sentía de esa forma.

—Lan Zhan, mi Lan Zhan...tómame aquí y ahora, por favor— No le importaba en absoluto la clase de imagen que estaba dando, con sus labios hinchados, un poco de semen escurriendo por sus labios, los ojos rojos y con lágrimas en sus bordes... Wei Ying sabía que Lan Zhan no lo miraba de otra forma que no fuera un profundo afecto. Un arraigado amor.

No necesito de más palabras, pues las acciones del otro se encargaron de hacerle callar cualquier palabra coherente, más que su nombre.

—Lan WangJi... Lan Zhan... Lan Er-Gege... Tu... Ahhh...

Apretaba las manos en puños, ya había sido tendido de espaldas y llevaba las manos a los costados, arrancando el pasto en ellos, sus rodillas se alzaron levemente a la vez que abría las piernas a cada lado de los muslos de Hanguang Jun, su cuerpo, anhelante por tenerlo dentro de sí... era una lenta tortura a la que el Segundo Jade lo estaba sometiendo. Wei WuXian, exclamó jadeante en medio de respiraciones entrecortadas.

—Que... Lan Zhan, no seas tan cruel... Dejarme así...

Una ola de placer lo recorrió de la punta de los pies a la cabeza, erizando su piel en carne de gallina, un sonoro gemido salió de sus labios al sentir el orgasmo abrirse paso en una tortuosa lentitud que nunca culminó.

—Lan Zhan, Lan... Lan Er-Gege, es demasiado tormento, hazme venir, ¿quieres? Mi cuerpo no... ¡ahhh Lan Zhan!— lo último salió como un grito agudo, Wei Ying estaba sumamente extasiado y excitado, lo único que quería era que Lan WangJi lo dejara terminar. Se volvería loco si continuaba así.

No obstante, hubo algo que se removió en su interior, distrayéndolo lo suficiente como para olvidar un momento el orgasmo prolongado que estaba teniendo.

—L-Lan Zhan? Esto... tu...

—Mhn.

El Segundo Jade apretó los labios, solo después de mirarlo fijamente, Wei Ying se dio cuenta de lo que el otro intentaba hacer.

_Cultivación dual._

Conocía el término. Era algo más allá de tener relaciones sexuales con tu pareja de cultivo, era un estado espiritual que unía sus almas y energías a través del acto, para practicarlo, se debía tener una afinidad entre sus almas y corazones que facilitarían el proceso de armonía entre su energía.

Wei Ying vagamente había leído sobre ello, en su investigación junto con Wen Qing para hacer la transferencia de núcleo a Jiang Cheng, se enteró de que, en parte a que su procedimiento había dado resultado, era porque Wei Wuxian conocía perfectamente a su shidi y, por lo tanto, su propio núcleo estaba habituado a convivir y de vez en cuando, pelear contra él.

Entonces ahora ¿Cómo es que Lan Zhan puede proponer llevarla a cabo? ¿Tenían en realidad a ese nivel de sintonía espiritual?

Wei Wuxian sintió su corazón llenarse de infinita ternura por ese gesto. Atrayendo el rostro de Lan WangJi, depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

Al mismo tiempo que hacía esto, su cuerpo se giró nuevamente, ahora quedando sentado sobre Lan WangJi, quien tenía el rostro levemente descompuesto en una mueca de placer, trataba de mantenerse firme y en control.

—Lan Zhan, eres tan bueno... deja que tu compañero también haga algo por ti— sin darle tiempo de impedirle sus acciones, Wei Ying tomó la virilidad del Segundo Jade entre sus manos, apretándola con firmeza, la dirigió lentamente hacia su entrada.

Un gemido ronco se escapó de la garganta de Lan WangJi, quien afirmaba las caderas de Wei Wuxian con fuerza desmedida, pero el otro apenas si lo notó, concentrado en tomarlo todo.

—Ah... Lan Zhan, te lo he dicho antes, ¿no? Eres impresionante, Hanguang jun— una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al reparar en algo.

—Que...— hablo Wei Wuxian, dejando escapar un suave jadeo antes de aclarar la garganta.— ¿Qué significa la cinta de tu frente? ¿No era auto—restricción? ¿Qué ocurría cuando estabas con tu pareja, Lan Zhan...— su mano viajó hasta aquella cinta algo torcida ya, de la frente de WangJi— ¿no se supone que no hay restricciones entre nosotros? Por favor, Lan Zhan, déjame oírte...

Apenas terminó de decir aquella cuando Lan Zhan lo sujetó en un firme agarre, moviendo sus caderas con ímpetu, arrancando gemidos poco silenciosos a Wei Ying, quien sentía que todas las terminales de su cuerpo estaban a punto de colapsar por el placer al que era sometido. ¿Esto era la cultivación dual? ¿Qué han estado haciendo todo este tiempo? Gimió sonoramente olvidándose del lugar y de todo, menos de Lan Zhan.

Intentando lo mismo que Hanguang jun había hecho antes, acarició la espalda y costados del contrario, buscando el mismo punto que él había encontrado al inicio.

Presionó en una parte de su espalda baja, si su memoria no fallaba, ahí estaba otro punto.

Lan Wangji continuó moviéndose contra Wei Ying, ahora sus movimientos eran erráticos, a este punto, no faltaba mucho para que culminara.

Lan Zhan lo abrazó con fuerza, enterrando la cara en su cuello, Wei Wuxian dejo salir su liberación entre sus vientres al mismo tiempo que el otro lo llenaba con su esencia.

Aun agitado y con apenas fuerza en sus brazos y piernas, se separó del Jade, aunque no lo suficiente para apartarse de su abrazo.

Los brazos de Lan WangJi estaban temblando.

Sonrió acariciándolos y luego se inclinó para besar sus labios con delicadeza.

—Ahora entiendo que esto...— suspiró, entrecerrando los ojos,— es agotador... Lan Zhan, eres increíble, siento que mi energía... oh, pero me duele todo...— Wei Wuxian no podía poner en orden sus pensamientos, ahora mismo, sentía su cerebro revuelto entre las miles de sensaciones que aun recorrían su cuerpo: el placer post orgásmico de su intimidad con Lan Zhan –algo que siempre le dejaba agotado físicamente— sin embargo, ahora se sumaba una suave calma y serenidad en su interior... era como si toda su energía estuviera dormida, pero él la sentía ahí...

Era uno de los efectos de la cultivación dual, necesitaba el reposo del sueño apenas terminaba de practicarse, entonces, cuando despertara, esta fluiría con mayor facilidad.

Su cuerpo se volvió flácido, inclinándose hacia el pecho de Hanguang Jun, quien lo sostuvo contra si, en un abrazo prolongado.

Observó su rostro un par de segundos, o tal vez minutos, en lo que el mismo encontraba su propia fuerza para incorporarse.

Acarició la mejilla del contrario mirándolo con un gesto suave.

—Vamos a casa.

Lo vistió con la mayoría de su ropa, estaba igual de agotado que Wei Ying, pero era su deber regresar al Jinshi y descansar ahí.

Una vez dentro de su hogar, arropó a Wei Ying en la cama, apartando suavemente las piezas de ropa que no eran necesarias y el mismo, también se acomodó para dormir.

Solo entonces pudo concentrar sus pensamientos en el hombre a su lado, con una mano sobre el pecho contrario, esperó...

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al sentirlo.

El núcleo dorado de Wei Wuxian en ese cuerpo era fuerte, más fuerte que hace unos días y no solo eso, podía sentir su propia energía rodearlo, haciéndole sentir más cercano a su amado.

Con aquella tranquilidad, finalmente cerro los ojos, entregándose al sueño.

**_Omake:_ **

—Pero que... ¿Qué hace una bota aquí? — un joven cultivador se hizo aquella pregunta mientras alzaba el objeto, en efecto, era una bota negra la que había encontrado en medio de un arbusto.

—Jingyi, ¿qué haces? ¿Porque te has detenido?— preguntó Lan Sizhui acercándose a su amigo, al verle sostener aquel objeto, le miró extrañado —¿esa bota?... ¿No será del maestro Wei? Es el único que tiene ese calzado y está cerca del Jinshi...

JingYi lo observó aun confundido.

—¿Eh? ¿Y llegó hasta aquí? ¡No puede estar en el Receso de las Nubes descalzo!

—¿No viste la otra?— JingYi negó con la cabeza, observando distraídamente de un lado a otro. Sizhui también lo hizo, sin embargo, por alguna razón sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al ver un punto en particular. JingYi lo miró extrañado.

—Sizhui, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Ya la encontraste? —Sizhui negó con la cabeza, apartando la mirada del pequeño montículo de hierba aplastada, césped arrancado y, sobre todo, una bota escondida en las ramas de un árbol ¿Cómo llego ahí?

—JingYi.. mejor déjala ahí, si el maestro Wei estuvo aquí, él la encontrará. Mejor vamos que es hora de la comida.

—Eh? En serio... bueno, si tú lo dices— dejo la bota en el suelo, todo el tiempo sin prestar atención al montículo irregular a sus espaldas— ¡Vamos!

Los jóvenes Lan continuaron su camino de regreso al área principal, aunque por primera vez Sizhui caminaba con mayor velocidad que otras ocasiones, siendo perseguido por un intrigado JingYi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JingYi tan inocente, es un amor. Sizhui ya debe tener experiencia con estos padres que tiene.  
> Realmente este capitulo no iba tomar ese rumbo but...cuando se te presenta la oportunidad de escribir algo asi, pues aprovechas el arranque de inspiraciòn.
> 
> Aunque Lan Wangji deberia silenciarlo para variar. Pff. Es agotador escribir todo su descaro en medio de estas escenas!


	15. Conejos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JIn Ling con conejitos es de las cosas mas lindas que escribí aqui.

Este no era el tipo de escenario que esperaba encontrar en Gusu, o al menos, según la versión que le contó su tío cuando pidió que le hablara de cómo era el lugar.

El joven amo Jin había decidido llevar la misma formación que su tío y su padre en Gusu, una decisión que le generó dolores de cabeza y más de un lío con los ancianos de su Secta, quienes alegaban que ahora que era un líder, no podía descuidar sus obligaciones y también afirmaban que la presencia de Wei Wuxian en la el Receso de las Nubes hacía que el Clan Lan perdiera cara en su educación.

Jin Ling, pese a todo eso, decidió ignorarlos y, en un inesperado arrebato de comprensión, el mismo Jiang Cheng ayudo a qué le otorgaran ese permiso.

El hombre solo había asegurado que, pese a lo que los demás tenían que decir, o como la Secta Lan sea ahora, eso no era motivo suficiente para apartar a Jin Ling de la mejor educación en cultivo y cortesía esta era referencia.

Solo le advirtió que no causara problemas ni buscase los problemas, dando a entender que se refería a Wei Ying, sin embargo, ya era un hecho que, de una u otra forma, terminarían encontrándose.

No obstante, con el transcurso de los días, Jin Ling apenas tenía tiempo para distracciones, además del hecho de que Wei Wuxian y Hanguang Jun estaban fuera de Gusu desde hace un par de días en una cacería, Lan Qiren había encargado un ensayo escrito sobre las distintas formas de proteger un perímetro de fantasmas de bajo y mediano nivel.

Además de la serie de exámenes que tanto el como sus compañeros rindieron esa semana.

Ahora se encontraban en un intervalo entre la revisión y el nuevo contenido por ver, por lo tanto, era su primer respiro de tranquilidad en semanas.

¡Ni siquiera en Lanling había estudiado tanto!

Ya entendía porque la secta Lan tenía la reputación que merecía.

Sin embargo, había otra cosa que le molestaba... ¡Y es que los discípulos Lan eran en verdad insistentes!

Desde la primera semana a su llegada, Jin Ling se encontraba atareado entre aprender las reglas del Clan y llevar sus propias actividades de Secta cuando tuviera oportunidad, que lo último que se esperaba, era que aquellos jóvenes dejarán el recato de su clan y le tratarán como uno más. ¡Era un líder! ¿Cómo podían ser tan descarados y hablarle con tanta familiaridad?

En el fondo de su mente, él pensaba, todo era culpa de Wei Wuxian.

Los confrontó una vez y se alejaron durante un par de días...entonces ¡lo invitaron a alimentar conejos!

¿Qué de especial tenía ir a alimentar conejos? ¿Porque ellos lo hacían? ¿Eran sirvientes? ¿O niños de 3 años?

Jin Ling decidió hacerles caso de una vez por todas, tal vez, así lo dejarían tranquilo, y ahora estaba ahí con Lan Sizhui y JingYi, en uno de sus ratos libres.

El de Lanling observó fijamente al pequeño conejo blanco que, cada dos pasos que daba Jin Ling, se alejaba. Sizhui le extendió un pedazo de lechuga.

—Déjalo ir hacia ti. Si los persigues, se asustarán-.— Jin Ling hizo una mueca de disgusto, estiró un pedazo de zanahoria hacia el conejo, el cual se quedó quieto un par de segundos, olfateando en su dirección.

Poco a poco el animal dio pequeños saltitos en su dirección, Jin Ling le dejo la zanahoria a su alcance, esperando que la tomara y de fuera, pero el animal se quedó ahí, cerca de sus piernas.

Jin Ling lo contemplo un par de segundos hasta que el animal terminó, para sorpresa del joven de Lanling, el conejo se acercó aún más hasta que comenzó a saltar hacia el.

Jin Ling dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa, un poco inseguro, sujeto al conejo, mirando hacia Sizhui preguntando con la mirada que se suponía que hiciera.

—Les agradas, Jin Ling— respondió este mientras tomaba otro, JingYi tomó dos y entonces los tres se sentaron en un espacio libre de esas bolitas blancas.

—Supongo... Es extraño, nunca había sujetado uno de esta forma, en Lanling se preparan con...

Noto que el semblante de Sizhui se tensó, pero aun así, le sonreía de forma cortes, JingYi, por otro lado, se escandalizó, tomó a los dos conejos en sus manos y ya iba por el que tenía Jin Ling, pero este lo apretó contra su pecho.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ,¡Que no te oigan o se van a asustar!

—JingYi, no debes gritar, seguramente Jin Ling no lo dijo con esa intención — luego se dirigió al de Lanling— Joven Amo Jin... Estos conejos...son para criar, no para comer, son mascotas.

Mascotas?— en su cabeza empezaba a recordar cada una de las cuatro mil reglas del clan—¿No se supone que está prohibido tener mascotas?

¡Y esa era la razón por la que Fairy se había quedado en el Muelle con Jiang Cheng! ¿Que tienen de especial estos conejos?

—Si, sobre eso... son de Hanguang Jun.— Jin Ling enarcó una ceja, intrigado por esa información, jamás hubiera imaginado que el Segundo jade criara mascotas tan peculiares.

—Eh? Con que es eso... aún así, me parece un poco injusto que haya conejos y no pueda traer a Fairy— comentó con cierta molestia, Sizhui se encogió de hombros dándole una sonrisa condescendiente.

Si quieres puedes hablar con el Señor Lan, aunque temo que su respuesta sea negativa, de hecho, apenas tolera que manzanita viva aquí.

—¿El burro?— eso era inaudito, como un burro puede estar en el receso de las Nubes y no su perro espiritual?

Hablaría al respecto sobre ello, pero por ahora...

La bolita en su regazo comenzó a olfatear su túnica y restregarse en ella. Jin Ling intentó suprimir una sonrisa sin éxito.

Acarició el conejo con un tacto gentil pero firme, aunque el conejito se removía un poco, apartándose para sorpresa de Jin Ling.

—No seas tan rudo! No son como Fairy para que estés restregando sus orejas.

Jin Ling le miró de forma cortante y estaba a punto de comenzar a reclamarle cuando la voz de Sizhui medio entre ambos.

—JingYi, no seas tan duro con Jin Ling, es nuevo en esto. —luego se giró hacia el joven de túnicas amarillas con una sonrisa, extendiendo el conejo que tenía en sus manos— Lo acariciaste un poco fuerte, los conejos son más delicados, una pequeña caricia basta.

Jin Ling asintió pensativo haciéndole caso, después de todo, no quería lastimar a esos animales.

—Así?

Sizhui asintió.

Jin Ling lo comprendio de inmediato, no era alguien tan difícil y hasta cierto punto, comenzaba a gustarle aquello.

Dos conejos más vinieron en su dirección, Jin Ling los tomo con una sonrisa que ya no se molestó en ocultar.

JingYi y Sizhui siguieron alimentándolos por su cuenta, por lo que no se percataron de lo que sucedía hasta que la voz del otro chico les llamó:

–Eh... Sizhui— le llamó con cierto titubeo, JingYi y Sizhui voltearon a verlo, entonces el primero no pudo reprimir que una carcajada saliera de su boca, Sizhui, contuvo una sonrisa apretando los labios.

Jin Ling, leyendo sus gestos, les reclamó con enfado y cierta vergüenza:

—¡No se burlen! ¿Cómo es que hay tantos?— señaló a las muchas bolas peludas que los rodeaban, Jin Ling intentaba no moverse mucho en caso de que aplastara uno por accidente. Sizhui sonrió con un gesto incómodo y con calma, comenzó a apartar unos cuántos para que Jin Ling pudiera levantarse.

Mientras tanto, JingYi seguía riendo de forma escandalosa, diciendo que no le importaba si le mandaban a copiar las reglas de nuevo, este momento valía la pena.

—¡Esto es lo mejor!— decía, con la voz entrecortada a falta de aire, — definitivamente tienes que venir con nosotros de nuevo! ¿Quien diría que les gustaras tanto? ¡El señor Wei va a beber vinagre al saber que te quieren más a ti que a él!

Jin Ling, con el rostro completamente rojo, le gritó lleno de indignación antes de adelantarse dejando atrás los regaños de Sizhui a JingYi y las burlas de este:

—¿Quien dice que vendré otra vez? Lo mejor es que alejen a esas cosas de mi o se los llevaré a Fairy.

JingYi entornó los ojos y fue tras Jin Ling, contestándole con algún alegato, Sizhui, por su parte, ocultó su sonrisa al notar que Jin Ling, sin darse cuenta al parecer, llevaba uno de los conejos entre sus brazos.


	16. Nísperos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otro momento padre-hijo

Un último acorde del guqin dio por concluida la tarea encomendada.

La gente reunida en los alrededores del lago y el muelle festejaba con alegría en medio de grandes ovaciones a los jóvenes cultivadores que daban reverencias corteses y silenciosas para corresponder su entusiasmo, no participando directamente de aquella muestra de alegría, puesto que era su trabajo.

Ellos comprendían la importancia de este momento, incluso para ellos mismos, tenían la sensación de satisfacción por un trabajo concluido.

Lan Xichen había organizado, en casi una década, un ritual de purificación en la ciudad de Caiyi, debido a un abismo acuático que perjudicó a la comunidad hace más de diez años, y del cual, apenas lograron contenerlo en ese tiempo, retomando la labor, un par de años más tarde y ahora mismo, terminaron con aquella laboriosa tarea.

Muchos no sabían que el origen del abismo en esa localidad se debía a la negligencia de la extinta secta Wen, quienes solo lo empujaron a ese lugar, aun así, los discípulos que, si sabían la historia, comentaban entre sí:

—Lan Xichen es un líder formidable, ha cargado con este problema aun si no era el deber de la secta Lan.

—¡Es verdad! Yo estuve presente la primera vez que lidiamos con el abismo acuático... si mal no recuerdo, incluso el actual líder Jiang había estado presente, al principio creímos que eran gouls del agua, por eso se les pidió a los de Yunmeng apoyo.

—¿Los de Yunmeng? ¿Eran varios discípulos? Pero el líder debía ser apenas un adolescente.

—Oh, quizás no lo sepas, pero en ese tiempo, Jiang Wanyin estudio un tiempo en Gusu y no venía solo, lo acompañaba nada más y nada menos que Wei Wuxian.

—¿Qué? ¿El infame patriarca Yiling? ¿Estuvo en Gusu? No lo puedo creer.

—Siendo el discípulo principal del clan Yunmeng, era de esperarse que recibiera la misma educación que el heredero de Yunmeng, después de todo, es bien sabido que sería su mano derecha cuando Jiang Wanyin sucediera a su padre, pero ya sabes lo que ocurrió...

Los discípulos que hablaban callaron de pronto al ver una figura de blancas túnicas descender hasta quedar frente a ellos, el hombre les miró sin expresión alguna, guardó su guqin con un solo movimiento en su bolsa de guqin y camino pasando frente a todos, hasta llegar al lado del líder Lan, quien hablaba con el regente de la ciudad de Caiyi.

Una vez que se vieron fuera de la vista del segundo jade, los hombres siguieron comentando en voz aún más baja:

—No es buena idea hablar del patriarca Yiling frente a Hanguang jun

—Tienes razón, a pesar de que han pasado ya varios años, parece que sigue detestándolo. No lo culpo, la secta Lan tuvo grandes pérdidas por su culpa, tal vez uno de ellos era algún maestro o familiar querido de Hanguang jun.

—Sí, sí, de hecho, uno de los niños es bastante cercano a Hanguang jun, creo haber escuchado que es su protegido, seguro el pobre perdió a sus padres por culpa del patriarca Yiling.

—¿Niño? Oh, ¿te refieres al pequeño que trae la canasta? Hn... ¿o tal vez sea su hijo?

—¿Hijo? No, no, el niño ya tenía unos tres o cuatro, mi hijo lo conoció en clase, creo que su nombre es Yuan, todavía no se ha revelado su nombre de cortesía.

—Entiendo, seguro están esperando a su primera cacería, el no parece de más de doce años, aunque es algo pequeño...

...

Ajeno a la plática en torno a ellos –y Lan Zhan sabía, más tarde tendría que mandarles a disciplinar por hablar a espaldas de uno,— por ahora, prestó atención al niño de blancas túnicas que le sonreía con genuina alegría.

—¿Qué traes ahí, A-Yuan? ¿Porque no estas con los demás niños? Aún tenemos que colocar algunas protecciones— habló Lan Xichen con una sonrisa amable inclinándose hacia el pequeño, el niño hizo una reverencia, cuidando el contenido que cargaba.

—Lo siento, Zewu jun, Hanguang jun, pero...— destapó el reciente, sacando un níspero un poco grande para sus manos.

—Una señorita me obsequió esto... cuando comenzaron el ritual ella aun no terminaba de alejarse con su puesto, así que A-Yi y yo la ayudamos, ella dijo que...— se sonrojó levemente, haciendo que Wangji le mirara aún más intrigado,— éramos lindos niños, y seguro que nuestros padres eran apuestos.

Lan Xichen soltó una pequeña risa asintiendo al pequeño Yuan –Lo imagino, ¿y que le dijiste?

—JingYi dijo que su padre era muy guapo, pero que era el esposo de su mamá— soltó una risita, — y yo... bueno, todos dicen que Hanguang jun es atractivo, así que eso le dije.

El líder Lan frotó la mano en la cabeza de A-Yuan, sonriéndole con dulzura, afirmando tras su explicación.

—Me parece una respuesta apropiada. Aunque no deben separarse del grupo, A-Yuan, lo mismo para A-Yi—. El niño asintió un poco avergonzado, mirando hacia la canasta de nísperos. –Esto... ¿debo devolvérselos?

—Consérvalos— dijo Hanguang jun para sorpresa de A-Yuan.— Procura compartirlo con los demás.

El niño asintió con una sonrisa agradecida y feliz en su rostro, y para demostrarlo, extendió el níspero hacia él, y luego a Xichen, antes de que el tomara uno para sí y de inmediato, darle un bocado.

—¡Es tan dulce!

Después de un momento, A-Yuan se marchó, Lan Xichen y Lan WangJi lo veían de lejos compartiendo los nísperos con sus compañeros de grupo.

—Es un buen niño, será un discípulo ejemplar— comentó Xichen con una sonrisa complacida antes de girarse hacia su hermano, este veía el níspero en sus manos, su mirada expresaba tantas cosas que incluso Xichen, se veía incapaz de interpretarlas todas.

El mismo lo recordaba también: conversaciones banales sobre barcas, comentarios inapropiados y una risa escandalosa. ¿Por qué lo recordaba? Debido a que, en ese tiempo, por primera vez, Wangji se veía emocionado ante la perspectiva de ir de cacería en compañía de más personas.

O, mejor dicho, ir de cacería con cierta persona.

—¿Quieres que te compre más? Seguro A-Yuan entregará todos y no se quedará con ninguno— Lan Wangji negó con la cabeza, guardando el níspero en su túnica.

—Yo lo haré.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momento agridulce para Lan Zhan al recordar como Wei Ying alababa su belleza... y A-Yuan hizo lo mismo con la inocencia de un niño.  
> -insertar lagrimas-


	17. Wangji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En algún momento durante la Campaña para Derribar el Sol, mientras LWJ y JC buscan a WY

Era una calida noche en la región de Qingxue. La luna llena iluminaba aquel espacio despejado en que habían decidido establecer su campamento provisional: tenian a pocos metros un río con agua corriente de las altas montañas al norte, era un terreno alto desde donde se podía ver las bases ya un tanto destrozadas por la batalla que acababan de librar.

Jiang Cheng se había alejado un poco de los discípulos que celebraban alrededor del fuego aquella victoria que les tomo varias semanas concretar.

Estaba orgulloso, era una de sus primeras victorias en el frente y esto le daba mayor seguridad de que todo resultaría bien al final. Este pequeño paso era uno que lo acercaba a su objetivo. No se rendiría hasta no recuperar su hogar y deshacerse de la escoria que se lo había arrebatado.

Un peso extra en su cadera le hizo suspirar con cansancio, recordándole que aún si quisiera celebrar, no podría poner su corazón en ello, no cuando le hace falta a su lado.

Apretó la espada que no se había atrevido a desenfundar desde que le fue entregada al momento que el primer asalto de la campaña tuvo éxito.

Siempre la llevaba consigo, esperando devolvérsela a su dueño.

Estaba concentrado en mirar el horizonte, en dirección a donde partiría en pocas horas para continuar con su búsqueda a la vez, de seguir ganando terreno en esta sangrienta guerra.

Se preguntaba si acaso, en la siguiente localización, darían con su paradero...

El sonido del guqin se escuchó en dirección al río, Jiang Cheng, sin pensarlo mucho, camino hasta ese lugar.

No era un experto en música ni en técnicas que la involucraran, pero debido a su tiempo de estudiante en Gusu, sabía identificar un par de melodías.

Esta, en específico, la conocía perfectamente:

 _"Preguntar"_ Jiang Cheng podía reconocerla al instante debido a que en todo este tiempo en que tanto el como Lan WangJi, habían estado juntos con un objetivo en común: encontrar a Wei Wuxian.

En realidad, no entendía porque el Segundo Jade de Gusu se le había unido, a decir verdad, apenas se dirigían la palabra a menos que fuera para hablar sobre algo referente a sus movimientos y formaciones, además de compartir información, sin embargo, no objetó que lo acompañase, después de todo, el hombre era un cultivador excepcional y en esta guerra, era necesario hacerse de aliados.

Lo que no terminaba de entender, era porque parecía tan interesado, o mejor dicho, preocupado, por encontrar a Wei Wei Wuxian.

En su caso, era algo obvio, al ser el discípulo principal de su Secta y por el simple hecho de que lo apreciaba como un hermano... Pero, ¿cual era la razón de Lan WangJi?

Quiso preguntarle más de una vez, no obstante, nunca lo hizo. Nunca encontraba las palabras correctas, así que lo dejo ser.

Quizás realmente el hombre se sentía en deuda por lo que ocurrió en la curva de la tortuga Xuanwu.

O tal vez era simple educación.

Jiang Cheng negó con la cabeza, despejando aquellos pensamientos y solo concentrándose en el sonido que hacían las cuerdas del guqin, distrayendose con las formas que se llevaban sobre el agua del río y flotaban hacia el Segundo Jade hasta detenerse sobre el instrumento que lleva su nombre, y luego respondían algo que nunca sabría cómo interpretar.

Aunque por la tensión en las siguientes notas y la forma en que terminó el interrogatorio, sabía que no había obtenido una respuesta favorable.

Observó al Jade guardar el guqin, pero no sé levantó de inmediato, sino que contemplaba el horizonte, así como Jiang Cheng lo había hecho momentos antes.

"Quizás se pregunta lo mismo... Idiota, más vale que aparezcas ya, no creo poder escuchar la misma maldita melodía cada noche"- resopló en su interior, alejándose a paso airado del lugar, suficiente tiempo había perdido ya.

La guerra aún no terminaba y ellos tenían que continuar.

La conquista por los territorios perdidos.

_Su_ _búsqueda_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden que el instrumento de Hanguang jun es el guqin y tambien lleva su nombre (wanji) So...  
> Estos dos haciendo equipo, no dudo que Lan Wangji hiciera algo asi y Jiang Cheng, siendo como es, no preguntaria al respecto.


	18. Universo Alterno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atención: Esto es largo. En la otra plataforma lo dividi en 3 partes porque lo subi conforme se iba escribiendo... y me atrase bastante por su culpa. Casi sale un fic de esto.
> 
> Resumen: es una pequeña colecciòn de "y si hubiera..." que fue mas terapéutico que nada para mi.

—Mhn... ¿Me resulta familiar, no piensas igual, Hanguang Jun?— Wei Wuxian sostuvo el objeto que le fue conferido con sumo cuidado, aunque, una vez en sus manos, comenzó a moverlo en varias direcciones, provocando que los discípulos le mirarán con espanto.

—Señor Wei, por favor, sea cuidadoso.

—Así es, ¿qué pasa si se rompe y lanza una maldición? O si se libera un fantasma...— Wei Wuxian quería reír por las ocurrencias de JingYi, aún no terminaba de entender como un cultivador de su estatus, aún fuera temeroso a los fantasmas.

—JingYi, no creo que pase eso— contesto Sizhui con calma, entonces se dirigió a Wei Wuxian.

—Lo encontramos en una de las casas afectadas, la casa no tenía dueño, pero si muchos objetos de cultivación, supongo que debía ser un cultivador errante el que vivía ahí, pero no logramos contactarlo, ni siquiera con Inquiry.

Wei Wuxian asintió al escucharlo, aún examinando el quemador de incienso en sus manos.

—Así que, la misión fue un éxito...porque ya no encontraron nada que exorcizar... ¿Examinaron los demás instrumentos? ¿Revisaron el área? ¿Hicieron un chequeo en la zona y sus habitantes?

Los chicos asentían a todas sus preguntas sin vacilación, haciendo que Wei Wuxian se sintiera orgulloso por dentro.

Habían pasado un par de meses desde que llegó de su viaje con Lan WangJi antes de retornar a Gusu, durante este tiempo, los alumnos insistieron —y el mismo lo propició— que instruyera a los jóvenes en sus cacerías nocturnas y eventos que requieran una asistencia más especializada en cuestión de cultivo demoníaco.

Lan Xichen creyó que era buena idea para así mejorar su imagen ante los ancianos de la secta que aún recordaban con recelo los acontecimientos cuando era el Patriarca Yiling y también, Wei Wuxian estaba más que feliz por pasar tiempo con los chicos, sobre todo, Sizhui y JingYi, además de que Hanguang Jun también los acompañaba si no tenía otras obligaciones que requirieran su atención.

—Así es, señor Wei— contestó Sizhui contando los hechos— La casa estaba deshabitada de todo fantasma, interrogue usando el guqin pero no había almas en el lugar, tal vez ya no se encuentren en este plano. Encontramos varios artefactos y herramientas de cultivación y en este momento, los chicos están examinándola, pero este nos pareció un poco más curioso, ¿cómo decirlo? Tiene una cantidad de energía mayor que las otras, como si hubiera sido usado recientemente.

—Exacto, además cuando preguntamos a las personas, ellas no sabían que había sido del cultivador, ni siquiera sabían su nombre, dicen que se marchó una noche sin dejar rastro, pero también dicen que todas las noches se escucha ruidos desde el interior de la casa y un olor a lavanda está en el aire aunque no hay ningún árbol de ese tipo alrededor.

Wei Wuxian asintió a los chicos, en su cabeza, ya estaba armando algunas teorías que no podrían ser comprobadas a menos que fueran puestas a prueba.

—Entiendo, entiendo...hum... Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan... ¿No son ya las nueve?— el repentino comentario puso en alerta a los dos chicos, quienes miraron a Hanguang Jun con un gesto de disculpa en sus rostros.

—¡Oh, no me percate de eso!

—Lo lamentamos Hanguang Jun, creo que debimos esperar hasta mañana— Sizhui hizo el amago por tomar el incensario, sin embargo, Wei Wuxian jugo un poco con el hasta entregarlo a Lan WangJi.

—Descuiden muchachos, es difícil seguir el horario si estás fuera de la Profundidad de las Nubes, Lan Zhan seguro lo comprende— miró al aludido con una sonrisa complaciente, los jóvenes Lan se encontraban expectantes a cualquier castigo que les impusiera.

—Mn. Duerman bien.

Sizhui y JingYi se permitieron soltar un suspiro de alivio y mostrar una sonrisa aliviada en su rostro. Luego de despedirse apropiadamente de sus mayores, fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Una vez a solas, Hanguang Jun se dirigió a Wei Wuxian.

—¿Lo probaras ahora?— Wei Wuxian asintió tomando el incensario en manos de Hanguang Jun.

—Si esperamos hasta estar en Gusu, puede que no tengamos la misma suerte, la protección espiritual seguro eliminará los residuos que tenga.

Hanguang Jun asintió antes de comenzar a preparar la habitación, finalmente, de entre sus túnicas, saco una campanilla que Wei Wuxian conocía demasiado bien.

—Bien pensado, Lan Zhan... Será más fácil con la campana de Yunmeng.

Una vez que Wei Wuxian se colocó en una posición cómoda, encendió el incensario al mismo tiempo, Hanguang Jun levantó una barrera protectora. No apartaba la mirada sobre Wei Wuxian.

Wei Ying se inclinó hacía el hombre, le sonrió con ternura mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

—Tan bueno, Hanguang Jun... Ya sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos. Solo hace falta que uno vaya y sacarlo de ahí. Estaré bien.

Lan WangJi asintió aceptando sus palabras.

—Mn.

El rostro de su Lan WangJi fue lo último que vio antes de que todo se tornase oscuro para finalmente caer inconsciente.

...

El intenso calor del sol en su rostro le hizo despertar frunciendo el ceño mientras hacia un poco de sombra con la palma se su mano.

—Pero que...

Wei Wuxian miró a su alrededor. Sorprendiéndose a la vez que se ponía en alerta, pues hasta donde recordaba, él se encontraba con Lan Zhan en una posada en medio de una cacería al norte de Gusu.

Las flores de Loto y el vasto lago en que tantas veces nadò se extendían a su alrededor.

¿Porque estaba en el Muelle de Loto? Lo que, es más, ¿porque era pleno día?

—¡Wei Wuxian! Deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo. ¡Se hace tarde!

Apenas escucho aquellas palabras y ver quién le hablaba, su mente ya había trazado toda una sucesión de hechos:

Estaba bajo el efecto del incensario.

Al parecer, se topó con algún fragmento de su vida pasada, pues Jiang Cheng lucia más joven y, por lo tanto, el debería verse como en su primera vida.

Y también, era un sueño en el que él era participe.

Así que decidió ir con la corriente, después de todo, Lan Zhan se daría cuenta que estaba tardando más tiempo y lo despertaría en su plano real.

Sin embargo, apenas puso un pie dentro de la sala de la familia Jiang, y supo que esto no era un recuerdo:

Wei Wuxian sintió sus rodillas flaquear al ver la hermosa figura vestida de rojo pasar delante de él, moviendo sus elegantes prendas con motivos de loto, sonriéndole con dulzura.

—¿A—Xian, aún no estás listo?

—Shijie...

De alguna forma logro ahogar el nudo en su garganta y reprimir las lágrimas que quería dejar salir, forzó una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Listo? ¿Para qué? ¿De qué hablas?

Tanto Jiang YanLi como Jiang Cheng le veían confundidos, pero la mayor soltó una risita suave.

Wei Wuxian sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir por un segundo. ¿Esto en verdad era un sueño, no?

—A—Xian, dime qué no te has olvidado que hoy es mi boda, la comitiva ya debe venir en camino...

Wei Wuxian aún no terminaba de hilvanar un pensamiento y otro cuando otra revelación se estrelló contra él.

—¿Que? Pero, ¿no estaban ya en Lanling? ¿Qué año es?

—¿De que hablas?— interrogó ahora Jiang Cheng un poco contrariado por la actitud de Wei Wuxian, a la vez que se encontraba molesto porque el hombre estuviera perdiendo el tiempo.

—Lo que sea... Wei Wuxian, mejor que vayas a cambiarte o te dejaremos aquí. Mis padres ya se encuentran en camino. Si madre se entera que aún no estás listo...

Wei Wuxian ya comenzaba a tener un dolor de cabeza tratando de entender todo y lidiar con la emoción de tener a su shijie frente a él mirándole con aquella sonrisa y luciendo tan radiante...

—Lo sé, lo se... estaré listo— ondeo una mano hacia Jiang Cheng, indicándole que no se preocupara, este solo resoplo dándose la vuelta y saliendo del lugar, Wei Wuxian le sonrió a YanLi, quien solo acarició su mejilla antes de marcharse, no sin antes decirle que no se demorara.

Una vez a solas, Wei Ying se dedicó a repasar exactamente qué es lo que creía que ocurría, sin embargo, una voz a sus espaldas le hizo ponerse en alerta, sobre todo al escuchar sus palabras:

—Linda vida, ¿no lo crees? Aunque ya debiste darte cuenta.

Wei Wuxian sonrió negando con la cabeza, al tiempo que le respondía al joven: era un chico de aproximadamente la edad de Sizhui o tal vez Jing Ling, cabello negro sujeto en una coleta alta y de complexión delgada, portaba una túnica verde sin motivos de alguna secta, lucia como un chico ordinario.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Una ilusión? ¿Eres el fantasma del incensario o elpobre cultivador que quedó atrapado?

El joven enarco una ceja, un poco impresionado por la forma en que Wei Wuxian tomaba todo con tanta familiaridad. Al parecer, no esperaba que el de túnicas negras fuera tan rápido al darse cuenta de la situación.

Wei Ying leyó su reacción, exclamando mientras caminaba a lo largo del muelle.

—No sirven de nada tus trucos, ya he visto cómo funciona el incensario. ¿Mostrarme un sueño recurrente? Muchas veces soñé este día y como pudo haber sido el que hubiera asistido a la boda de mi shijie...

El chico de túnicas verdes soltó una sonrisa mirándole con algo que podría tomarse como compasión.

—Wei Wuxian, ¿cierto? He oído hablar de ti y también, he visto muchas cosas referentes a tu persona... Oh, qué mal, creo que no me he presentado: Soy Ming Yun.

Wei Ying ladeo la cabeza, un poco confundido por las palabras de su interlocutor.

—Ming Yun? ¿Cómo el dios del destino? No pensaras que te voy a creer que eres ese dios.

El joven Ming Yun se encogió de hombros, una pequeña sonrisa se mostró en sus labios a la vez que respondía.

—Que lo creas o no, no está en mis capacidades. Solo sé que, si estamos aquí, debo hacerte la visita guiada a través de tu vida. O, mejor dicho, la que hubiera sido tu vida.

Wei Ying comenzaba a irritarse por la actitud de este chico, tan altanera, burlista y pedante... le recordaba un poco a cierto alguien hace varios meses en la ciudad Yi.

—No molestes.

Estaba a punto de marcharse, aun sin saber a dónde, quizás solo vagar por ahí en lo que Lan WangJi lo despierta o el efecto desaparece. Ya se había dado cuenta que el fantasma del cultivador no se encontraba en ese lugar.

—¿No quieres ver la boda de tu shijie? Creo que estarás complacido con el resultado.

Wei Ying entornó los ojos.

—No estoy de humor para eso, suficiente fue saber que se casó con ese pavo real... aun aquí, no estoy complacido con eso.

—¿Quién dice que se casó con Jin Zixuan?

Wei Wuxian frunció el entrecejo, Ming Yun avanzo hasta él dando un par de saltitos antes de tomarlo por un brazo sin que el otro pudiera hacer nada.

De inmediato, el escenario frente a sus ojos cambió. El Muelle de Loto desapareció para dar paso a un paisaje que conocía demasiado bien, un bosque frondoso y altas montañas, el sonido distante de una cascada hicieron que su corazón latiera desenfrenado.

—¿Qué hacemos en Gusu?

—¿No te dije? Vamos a ver la boda de su shijie.

Wei Wuxian se encontraba contrariado, así que, poco o nada pudo hacer para evitar ser llevado por Ming Yun, caminaron por los silenciosos pasillos de la Profundidad de las Nubes, Wei Ying se encontraba extrañado porque nadie había reparado en él, entonces Ming Yun le explicó:

—Para que entiendas mejor la situación, es mejor que la veas por fuera. Así que no importa si haces ruido, nadie te va a escuchar.

Ambos llegaron al pabellón principal y solo entonces, Wei Wuxian notó que los blancos muros se habían vestido con sedas rojas, así como los asientos de los novios y los padres tenían cojines y demás instrumentos de boda con el mismo color.

Wei Wuxian sentía que su corazón le pesaba con cada minuto que pasaba en que veìa a los discípulos moverse tan silenciosos como podían, tanto de Gusu como Yunmeng, tratando de tner todo listo para la ocasión.

A pesar de eso, Wei Ying escuchaba uno que otro comentario:

—La señorita Jiang es una joven dama muy bella y bondadosa. Sin duda será una buena esposa.

—Una unión bastante adecuada para ambos clanes. Sus hijos serán bendecidos por los cielos.

—Y pensar que estuvo comprometida con el joven amo de Lanling, pero el verdadero amor perduró y ahora esta con el que en verdad la merece.

—Incluso los jóvenes Jiang y Wei están complacidos. Sin duda apoyan este matrimonio.

Con cada palabra, el corazón de Wei Ying comenzaba a agitarse más y más. Quería salir de ahí.

—Suficiente.

—¡Aun no ha comenzado! ¿Cómo puedes querer irte? ¿No querías ver a tu shijie casada?

—Esto en verdad...

El pánico se veía en su rostro y Ming Yun lo miró extrañado un par de segundos antes de comprender la situación.

—Oh, ya veo... Wei Wuxian, no deberías sacar conclusiones tan precipitadas. Observa atentamente.

Luchando contra el impulso de salir corriendo de ahí, se vio obligado a presenciar el inicio de la ceremonia, su respiración se vio cortada al ver a Jiang Fengmian y Madam Yu sentados en su lugar correspondiente para recibir los respetos de la pareja, también notó a otro hombre mayor de túnicas blancas que le sonreía a la pareja con amabilidad, aun así, su aura se veía un poco apagada. Wei Ying supo que se trataba de Lan Qingheng Jun, el padre de Lan Zhan.

—Entonces... el líder Lan no esta...

—¿Muerto? No, ya te he dicho que esta hubiera sido una de tus vidas...— Wei Ying se masajeo las sienes, mirándole con reproche.

—Sigues diciendo eso, pero aún no se a qué te refieres— Ming Yun entornó los ojos de una forma infantil, nada adecuada para alguien que decía ser un dios.

—¿Que parte de que soy Ming Yun, el dios del destino, no entiendes? Viene implícito. Estoy mostrándote una de tus vidas. Uno de los posibles destinos que pudiste haber tenido en tu vida pasada. Eres un caso interesante, Wei Ying, tus destinos son una gran sucesión de hechos que me intriga demasiado. Por eso me mostré contigo. Necesitaba concerté en persona.

—Entonces... según tú, mi shijie no se casa con Jin Zixuan y tío Jiang y Madam Yu están vivos... pero ¿Qué ocurrió con los Wen? Cuando ocurrió todo esto, fue el inicio de la guerra y el señor Lan murió cuando nos llevaron al campo de adoctrinamiento.

—En esta vida nunca ocurrió una guerra contra los Wen, de hecho, Wen Ruohan fue asesinado por el padre del líder Nie hace tiempo, así que, aunque su hijo Wen Xu ha estado gobernando, no ha pasado un incidente mayor.

—Entonces, ¿estamos en paz? Y si es así, porqué mi shijie y el pavo real...

—Oh, eso definitivamente fue tu culpa. ¿Recuerdas cuando te peleaste con el joven amo Jin cuando estudiaste aquí? El matrimonio se disolvió tal como lo recuerdas, pero hubo alguien que se sentía un poco culpable porque un incidente de esa magnitud ocurriera en su hogar y fue al Muelle de Loto a disculparse en persona.

—Eso es...

—Oh, ya es suficiente. Va a comenzar, no te querrás perder de esto. Mírate, también estas emocionado.

Wei Wuxian siguió la señal que le hizo Ming Yun hacia el frente, efectivamente, ahí se veía a si mismo al lado de Jiang Cheng, en un espacio reservado para la familia de la novia, no podía escuchar lo que decía, pero a juzgar por la sonrisa en su rostro y el hastío en la cara de Jiang Cheng, supo que lo estaba molestando con algún comentario irreverente.

El silencio reinó en la sala y el corazón de Wei Wuxian se detuvo.

Figuras vestidas con túnicas rojas se abrieron paso en el pabellón, caminando de forma lenta y suave, luciendo regias, provocando más de una sonrisa.

Tanto el Wei Wuxian que estaba al lado de Jiang Cheng, como el Wei Wuxian escondido detrás de uno de los muros junto a Ming Yun, sonreían con genuina alegría, aunque, en el segundo, podía visualizarse un deje de alivio.

Ming Yun soltó una risa burlona.

—¿Que? ¿Creías que se casaría con Hanguang jun? No soy tan cruel como para hacerte ver la boda de tu esposo con tu hermana. ¡Alégrate! Te diré de una vez, que tú y Lan WangJi en verdad son almas gemelas en tu vida actual como en las otras.

—Lan Zhan...— Wei Wuxian buscó entre los asistentes del lado del novio a Lan WangJi, soltó un suspiro al verlo sentado en la línea opuesta a él, junto a Lan Qiren, presenciando al igual que todos, el momento en que Lan Xichen y Jiang YanLi, unirían sus vidas en matrimonio.

Mientras le ceremonia daba inicio, Ming Yun sonreía hacia Wei Wuxian:

—Te dije que te iba a gustar el resultado. ¿No hubiera sido mejor que tu shijie estuviera con alguien como Lan Xichen? Tienes en muy alta estima a tu cuñado en tu vida real y por sus personalidades, sería el mejor candidato para desposar a su shijie, ¿no lo crees?

Wei Wuxian suspiró, al ver que no decía nada, Ming Yun continuó.

—Propiciaste esta unión y, aunque al principio no fue del agrado de Madam Yu, se dio cuenta que este matrimonio podría funcionar para su hija. Ella aun quería a Jin Zixuan y hubiera seguido queriéndolo de no ser porque Lan Xichen, logró ganarse su corazón poco a poco. Sin duda, una unión afortunada.

—Y en cuanto a ti y Lan WangJi...— la sonrisa de Ming Yun vacilo un momento, pero volvió a recuperarla,— aún son jóvenes, así que, Lan WangJi te tiene aprecio, aunque aún no admitirá que es amor. Por otra parte, tu eres en verdad un cabeza dura...

Tras un momento de silencio y en el instante en que la pareja hacia sus postraciones, se dio la vuelta. No hacía falta ver nada más.

Ming Yun también abandonó el recinto y con ello, un nuevo escenario se mostró ante sus ojos.

El siguiente suceso era bastante familiar para Wei Wuxian. Cruzó la mirada con Ming Yun un instante antes de adentrarse en la Cueva Mata Demonios en los Tumultos Funerarios.

Ahí se encontró parado frente a Jiang Cheng, ambos luciendo con un par de años más encima que en el escenario anterior. Esto correspondía a cuando liberó a los Wen y huyó con ellos, Wen Qing y Wen Ning a ese lugar.

Los estragos de la guerra aún se veían en sus rostros, además del malestar social en que ambos se habían sumergido sin darse cuenta: Wei Ying indignado por la actitud del clan Lin y Jiang Cheng estresado por asumir responsabilidades políticas sin ningún tipo de apoyo u orientación.

La discusión que se desarrollaba entre ambos no era muy distinta a como la recordaba:

—No puedes decirlo en serio, si devuelvo a los Wen, ¡en verdad estarán perdidos!

—¿Qué te importa a ti si mueren o no? ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo?

—¡Jiang Cheng! ¡Qué demonios estas diciendo! Retira tus palabras o me veré obligado a golpearte. No te atrevas a olvidar quienes fueron los que nos ayudaron a recuperar los cadáveres de Tío Jiang y Madam Yu. ¿Quiénes nos devolvieron las cenizas que están en el Muelle de Loto?, quienes nos escondieron cuando estábamos siendo perseguidos por Wen Chao?

—¡Yo debería golpearte! Si, ellos nos ayudaron, pero, ¡porque no entiendes que ahora las cosas han cambiado y cualquiera que tenga que ver con algún Wen es blanco de critica! No importa quienes sean, mientras tengan el apellido Wen estarán condenados y a quien los ayude, será igual. Nadie se atreverá a hablar en favor de ellos y si te pones de su parte, ¡tampoco lo harán por ti!

—No necesito que lo hagan.

—¡Porque eres tan terco!

Wei Wuxian, al lado de Ming Yun, observaba con impotencia como esa escena se reproducía frente a sus ojos, sus puños se apretaban con fuerza al presenciar los mismos errores que cometieron en el pasado... Escuchó los reclamos de Jiang Cheng y la dolorosa verdad de que la gente, pese a lo mucho que era admirado, era igualmente temido y su hostigamiento social, no terminaría ahí, sino que sería peor.

Ming Yun apretó su hombro con suavidad, instándole a no perder de vista la escena.

—Si insistes en seguir protegiéndolos, entonces ya no podré protegerte.

De un momento a otro, todo se detuvo y Wei Wuxian dirigió su mirada a Ming Yun con una interrogante en su rostro, el chico, soltando una risa socarrona, se cruzó de brazos:

—¿Qué piensas que va a pasar ahora?

—Supongo que seguirá igual. Si Wen Ning murió y ahora estoy con los Wen aquí, no creo que el resultado sea muy diferente a como sucedieron las cosas.

—¿Ah si? Wei Wuxian, siempre has sido tan desinteresado... al cortar lazos con la secta Yunmeng apartaste a Jiang Cheng y Jiang YanLi del ojo público y la crítica... pero ¿Qué sucedió con su relación? La pelea que tuvieron después fue mera apariencia, aun así, cada decisión tomada afecta indiscutiblemente al futuro inmediato en la vida de todos. Entonces, palabras más o palabras menos, no harían la diferencia en su caso... pero si las acciones.

—¿Estas diciendo que este destino ya estaba escrito? ¿Cuál es el punto de mostrármelo si ya sé cómo termina?

—Observa.

El Jiang Cheng que tenía enfrente a su yo del pasado comenzó a reírse de forma extraña, casi como si estuviera llorando.

—¿Porque siempre nos arrastras a esto? ¿Es divertido para ti? ¿Qué debería hacer? Si decides quedarte, entonces quédate. ¡Deja la secta, déjanos en paz!

Tanto el Wei Wuxian del pasado como del presente, observaron a Jiang Cheng alejarse y salir de la cueva.

Ming Yun tomo su brazo a la vez que todo se desvaneció a su alrededor.

...

—Tu ruptura con Yunmeng Jiang no ocurrió. Sin embargo, pasaron algunas semanas difíciles para la secta Yunmeng que fue vista con ojo crítico porque el líder no osaba tocar el tema cuando se le pedía explicaciones, llegando incluso a amenazar con Zidian a cualquiera que fuera lo suficientemente tonto como para atreverse a exigirle algo.

—Entonces, porque...

—Porque el Jiang Cheng que ves ahora sabe la verdad detrás del núcleo dorado que le diste.

Wei Wuxian lo mirò con un gesto contrariado, al ver su reacción, Ming Yun señalo con la cabeza hacia la nueva escena que se desarrollaba.

Se encontraban en Yunmeng, en el área médica del clan, Jiang Cheng se encontraba recostado en la cama, con raspones y unos cuantos golpes visibles en su pecho, estaba totalmente consciente y en silencio, aun así, tenía el ceño fruncido. Un médico hacia un reconocimiento general, sin embargo, al revisar el pecho del líder, hizo una mueca extrañada, llamando la atención del mismo.

—Qué pasa?

—Líder de Secta... con todo respeto, pero... su núcleo dorado, ¿ha practicado el cultivo adecuadamente?

—A que te refieres? ¿Qué está mal con mi núcleo?— cuestionó un poco alterado mientras volvía a ponerse la túnica, el medico negó con la cabeza, la confusión en su rostro era evidente.

—No creo que sea algo malo. Siento dos tipos de energía en su núcleo, seguramente en batalla alguien le transfirió esa energía, pero aún no ha sido asimilada en su sistema. EL núcleo se encarga de hacerlo y no toma mucho tiempo, dependiendo del nivel de cultivo, que siga ahora, pese a que han pasado horas desde el incidente, sigue circulando.

Jiang Cheng asintió en silencio, después de un momento se retiró del lugar con un semblante pensativo.

Ming Yun habló llamando la atención de Wei Wuxian.

Jiang Cheng no le dijo al médico que nadie le transfirió energía.

—¿Cómo se enteró entonces? Nadie debería saberlo.

—¿Solo porque tú lo dices? Jiang Cheng es tan obstinado como tú, así que, buscará la razón de una forma u otra. Tal como dijiste, nunca le conto a nadie acerca de su núcleo, y por esa razón, temía que el arreglo que había hecho Baoshan SanRen hubiera sido temporal o algo similar, así que investigó...

>>Nunca fue herido en batalla, al menos no al grado de necesitar asistencia medica... cuando comenzó a recibir amenazas y enfrentarse contra los que exigían que hiciera algo, sería inevitable que saliera herido en alguna de esas batallas.

Ming Yun caminó hacia la salida, Wei Wuxian lo siguió hasta toparse de nuevo en los Tumultos Funerarios, esta vez, era un escenario completamente diferente a la última vez en que Jiang Cheng y el estuvieron frente a frente.

Se vio a si mismo de espaldas al suelo, con Jiang Cheng sentado a horcajas sobre él, apretando su cuello tal como lo hiciera hace un par de años en aquel paramo desolado después de la caída del Muelle de Loto.

—¿Porque no me dijiste? ¿Porque lo hiciste?

—¡Wei Wuxian!

—¡Maestro Wei!

Wen Qing y Wen Ning, junto con algunos cultivadores Wen, estaban observando la escena, incapaces de interferir ya que el mismo Patriarca les había dicho que no lo hicieran, Wen Qing controlaba a su hermano de ir a defenderlo, pues podría ser perjudicial si lastimaba al hombre por el que Wei Ying había dado todo.

—L-lo pr-prometí... prometí salvarte...

Jiang Cheng derramaba lágrimas de ira, frustración y dolor, poco a poco aflojó el agarre en el cuello de Wei Wuxian, aun así, golpeó su pecho antes de abrir su mano y tratar de sentir...

Nada.

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujaba en sus labios. Debía saberlo.

—Siempre eres así... no te cansas de meterme en problemas ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?

—Lo siento... por eso y por todo... no tienes que hacer nada...déjalo así.

Permanecieron en silencio un par de minutos, el Wei Wuxian que permanecía ajeno a la situación, no pudo evitar asociar aquellas palabras que se dijeron en el templo cuando el antiguo líder, Jin GuangYao los tenia de rehenes junto a los jades y Jin Ling.

—Aun asi soy tan patético que necesito que me pidas perdón...

—Entonces no lo haré. Ya te dije, haz lo que quieras, nunca podría ir en tu contra.

—Entonces no hay otra salida.

Jiang Cheng se levantó, primero ayudando a Wei Wuxian, ambos hombres se miraron fijamente, Wei Wuxian cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

—Esta es mi redención. Déjalo así.

Ming Yun suspiró colocando una mano en el Wei Wuxian que tenía a su lado.

—En verdad tenían una relación tan estrecha... debo decir que esta vida realmente es muy dura para ambos, supongo que ya intuyes lo que siguió: Jiang Cheng tomó alianza contigo y la mitad de sus discípulos también lo hicieron, tu shijie también canceló su compromiso con Jin Zixuan, era inaceptable que su secta de nacimiento fuera el blanco de todos y ella no estuviera ahí al lado de sus hermanos.

—Entonces... ¿La emboscada en el camino a Qionglin? ¿no hubo asedio a los Tumultos? ¿Qué hay de la ciudad sin noche?

No ocurrieron. Teniendo el apoyo de tu familia de crianza, junto a la familia que encontraste en los Wen, tu corazón se encontraba tranquilo. Pasaron varios años de esa forma, nadie fue detrás de ti, no por miedo, sino porque el mismo Jin Zixuan, quien aun seguía enamorado de Jiang YanLi, impidió que se tomaran acciones en su contra, incluso encontraron al culpable de la maldición de Jin Zixun.

—Jin Zixuan...

Los escenarios frente a sus ojos cambiaron rápidamente, como una serie de imágenes en movimientos tan rápidos que apenas podía registrarlos. Ming Yun continuó hablando con una sonrisa.

Con el tiempo, dejaron los Tumultos Funerarios y volvieron a Yunmeng, los Wen vivían en Yunmeng también, y tanto Wen Ning como Wen Qing se instalaron en el Muelle. El amor entre YanLi y Zixuan no podía contenerse más y entonces fue a pedir su mano formalmente. Tu y Jiang Cheng la dejaron ir, pues confiaban en él. Oh, pero no fue el único amor que ocurrió ahí...

Wei Wuxian quería reír por la ironía de todo.

Era una escena peculiar.

El Muelle de Loto se cubría de rojo en todo su esplendor, era una ocasión especial, pues el lider de Yunmeng contraería nupcias esa misma tarde.

Wei Wuxian observaba como su shidi hacia las reverencias correspondientes y entonces, la figura frente a él, hacia lo mismo.

—Wen Qing... creo que hubiera sido un enlace apropiado, alguien necesitaba controlar ese temperamento.

Ming Yun asintió señalando hacia el mismo, quien observaba a la pareja con una sonrisa genuina en su rostro.

—Tu familia es feliz y por eso tú también lo estas...— Wei Wuxian asintió en acuerdo, sin embargo, tenía una duda que no tardó en comentar a su acompañante.

—Dijiste que Lan Zhan y yo éramos almas gemelas en todas nuestras vidas, ¿Por qué no estamos juntos aquí?

Ming Yun se rascó la nuca con un gesto incómodo.

—Las almas gemelas no siempre están juntas... Lan Wangji te sigue amando, al menos, hasta este punto, su relación no ha avanzado más que de amigos. Yunmeng y Gusu tienen buenas relaciones debido a ustedes dos. Tienes en alta estima a Hanguang jun ya que fue de las únicas personas en apoyarlos para que regresaran al Muelle de Loto. Tú lo ves como un buen amigo y para él, eso es más que suficiente.

El semblante del Wei Wuxian se ensombreció un poco, sin embargo, negó con una sonrisa triste.

—Supongo que es lo mejor. Quizás se consiga una buena esposa, ¿sabes? No creo que su tío le deje estar soltero y mucho menos cuando es el segundo en la lista de cultiv... ¡oh, es cierto! ¿Dónde está A-Yuan? Si Lan Zhan no se lo llevó a Gusu, ¿eso significa que también vino al Muelle?

Hizo el cambio de tema tan rápido y de forma tan evidente que notó el leve desconcierto en la cara de Ming Yun, pero su acompañante no le hizo aquella observación, sino que en su rostro se formó una sonrisa leve.

—Wei Yuan... lo tomaste como tu hijo después de que se instalaron en el Muelle, aunque debo decirte que tus habilidades de padre... realmente actúas más como un hermano mayor que un padre para él... a este tiempo de tu vida, él se encuentra en Gusu para terminar de formarse como un cultivador.

—¿En Gusu? Eso significa que Lan Zhan...

—Sabe que es tu hijo y él también le tiene aprecio... mantuvieron contacto durante su niñez, así que no le es una figura desconocida, de hecho— Ming Yun soltó una risa burlona, Wei Wuxian lo miró intrigado— Lan WangJi es muy indulgente con él. Incluso se tomó la tarea de enseñarle a cultivar con música durante sus castigos...

—Castigos? A-Yuan es... oh, cierto, si dices que yo lo crie, supongo que era inevitable...

—De alguna forma ustedes son sus figuras más importantes y modelo a seguir, justo como en tu vida actual...

—Me gustaría verlo— Ming Yun asintió palmeando su hombro.

—Te mostraré algo mejor.

De nuevo, el escenario a su alrededor cambió, transportándolos al Receso de las Nubes.

La luna en lo alto iluminaba los jardines y edificaciones silente de Gusu, la vista de Wei Wuxian se dirigió hacia las únicas dos personas en ese lugar.

La escena realmente sacudió sus memorias, sonrió incrédulo ante lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos.

—¡Hanguang jun! Lamento haber roto el horario de queda, pero, ¡tenía que conseguir esto! A padre le gustará, sé que no se puede tomar aquí, pero...

—No se puede tener alcohol aquí...

A-Yuan se mostró un poco abatido, aun así, hizo caso y le entregó las jarras de la Sonrisa del Emperador a Hanguang Jun. Tras un momento de silencio, Hanguang jun se dio la vuelta.

—Las guardaré por ti.

Tanto el Wei Wuxian junto a Ming Yun como A-Yuan entendieron las acciones detrás de Lan Wangji, el corazón de Wei Wuxian se emocionó por ello y añoró una vez más a su esposo.

Se dio la vuelta en silencio y camino rumbo a la salida de la Profundidad de las Nubes, Ming Yun le siguió en silencio.

Pasaron por un par de escenarios más, cada uno un poco más extraño y a la vez, increíble que el anterior.

En uno de ellos, él vivía como una persona común y corriente, un simple pescador en Yunmeng totalmente ajeno a la cultivación. No estaba seguro si alguna vez se había topado a todos sus conocidos, pero Ming Yun le había dicho que, en esa vida, no fue rescatado por Jiang Fengmian. Cuando preguntó por ellos, el chico solo se encogió de hombros diciendo que sería inevitable verse alguna vez.

El rostro de Lan WangJi acudió a su mente, pero decidió no decir nada por ahora.

Una visión un poco más escalofriante, fue aquella en que veía al Muelle de loto tal como cuando se convirtió en una oficina de supervisión Wen. Al parecer, ellos habían ganado en esta ocasión.

Al interrogar a su acompañante sobre los hechos que ocurrieron aquí, el solo negó con la cabeza. Wei Wuxian suspiró:

—Wen Qing no lo logró, ¿verdad?

Ming Yun asintió, antes de dirigirlo a otro escenario.

Volvían a los Tumultos Funerarios, pero se veía un poco más habitable y menos ruin a lo que recordaba.

El humor de Wei Wuxian mejoro un poco al ver a un joven vestido con túnicas negras –bastante similares a las suyas en ese entonces— practicar incansablemente con la espada en un estilo que Wei Wuxian era bastante familiar.

—Los Wen que acogiste y tu vivieron en relativa paz durante todo este tiempo. De alguna forma, nadie se atrevió a molestarlos, con el paso del tiempo, se olvidaron del asunto, aun así, se negaron a dejar este lugar.

Wei Wuxian sonrió sin quitar la vista de Lan Sizhui... o mejor dicho, Wen Yuan y los elegantes movimientos de espada que eran supervisados por una versión de su yo antiguo, un poco más adulto.

—En esta vida... shijie y Jin Zixuan...— entre tantos escenarios, Wei Wuxian tenía un poco confusos sus pensamientos y sus propias memorias, aunque trataba de mantenerse centrado, era cada vez más difícil no saber distinguir un suceso de otro.

Ming Yun asintió hablando con su habitual tono despreocupado.

—Ellos están bien, de vez en cuando tu hermana y sobrino vienen a visitarte, incluso te llevas bien con él y ella adora a Wen Yuan tanto como a ti.

Wei Wuxian sonrió, pensando que, de haberse conocido, sin duda sería de esa forma.

La pregunta murió incluso antes de que hubiera podido formularla.

—Presta atención, mira quien viene.

Su vista se enfocó entonces en la figura familiar que llegaba a través del vuelo en espada hasta donde ellos estaban.

—¡Lan Zhan!

—¿Lan Zhan?

Uno llamo con su usual alegría, el otro no podía dejar de asombrarse y es que, la figura de Hanguang jun era bastante diferente a como lo veía en su vida diaria: sus ropas ya no eran completamente blancas, sino que portaban algunos detalles negros en las orillas y la parte inferior, aun así, la túnica exterior era clara; pero lo que más le sorprendió, era la ausencia de la cinta en la frente de su amado.

Wei Wuxian ladeo un poco la cabeza al ver su propia figura saltar a los brazos del hombre que lo recibía sin vacilación, encerrándolo en un abrazo que el Wei Ying que estaba al lado de Ming Yun, añoró estar en esa posición.

—Bonito eh... creo que esos tonos le sientan mejor, ya no más ropa de funeral...— Wei Wuxian se giró entonces al joven, apartando la vista del romántico momento de la pareja.

—¿Por qué Lan Zhan...?

—ya te he dicho que son almas gemelas y que no en todas sus vidas están... del a forma en que están ahora... pero incluso en tu cuerpo original, tienes vidas en donde tú y Lan WangJi parece que dejaron que las cosas siguieran su cauce... aunque ahora él es un cultivador errante al haber renunciado a su clan por permanecer a tu lado.

Wei Wuxian sintió una pesadez en su corazón y comenzaba a sentir culpabilidad hasta que Ming Yun negó sonriendo.

—No te sientas tan afligido. De todos modos, esto solo es la decisión de Lan WangJi, tú ya habías decidido apartarte de todo y todos, pero al no ser considerado un peligro de mayor cuidado... todo se tranquilizó durante un tiempo, aun así, Lan WangJi nunca pudo sacarte de su corazón. Ya te lo he dicho, ustedes están hechos para encontrarse, aun si están juntos como ahora o no, el lazo que tienen es inquebrantable.

Se quedaron observando ese escenario un momento más en donde Wen Yuan, o mejor dicho, Wei Yuan, narraba todo lo que había ocurrido desde que Hanguang jun tomo una misión en la frontera de Xuhei, tanto la pareja como Wei Wuxian prestaba atención al joven, entonces, cuando Hanguang jun comenzó a hablar también, decidió que era momento de terminar con todo.

—¿Cuál es el fin de mostrarme todo esto? ¿Así atrapaste al cultivador que era dueño de este incensario?

Ming Yun lo miró detenidamente un par de segundos antes de mostrar una sonrisa de medio lado. Entonces, todo a su alrededor se desvaneció, llevándolos al presente. Wei Wuxian quiso acortar la distancia que lo separaba del Hanguang jun que velaba el sueño de Wei Ying en su cuerpo reencarnado.

—No puede ser más obvio, Wei Wuxian... estoy ofreciéndote un trato que te beneficia más a ti que a mi. ¿Puedes adivinarlo sin que te lo diga?

Wei Wuxian entornó los ojos cruzándose de brazos.

—Dirás que escoja un escenario en donde mi vida fue mejor, una vida justa donde las personas que amo estén vivas, o apartarme de todos para no herirlos en algún momento... realmente conoces como pienso y lo que siento, eh, Ming Yun...

El joven dios asintió en satisfecho ante su respuesta— Entonces... ¿qué escoges? No creas que no vi en tu interior mientras veías todas aquellas posibles vidas... ¿no quieres tener a tu hermana de regreso? ¿Ver crecer a Jin Ling y Wen Yuan? ¿Saber que el muelle de loto nunca sucumbió? Claro tendrá sus pequeños sacrificios, ¡pero hey! La ventaja que tienes es que tu alma gemela nunca se irà de tu lado...

Wei Ying no apartó su mirada de Lan WangJi. Habló tras un momento de silencio.

—Nada garantiza que estemos juntos, tu lo has dicho.

—Si, pero te daré una ventaja mas. Podrás conservar todos tus recuerdos de esta vida y actuar para mejorar tu situación y cambiarla a tu favor, ¿verdad que es un buen trato?

—... ¿Lan Zhan, el no recodará?— Ming Yun se encogió de hombros.

—El trato es contigo, además, no debes preocuparte. A lo que he visto en todas tus vidas, ese hombre nunca te dejarà. ¿Qué mas deseas Wei Wuxian? Tienes el poder de cambiar tu destino con un simple deseo.

Wei Wuxian cerró los ojos, pensando... su vida hasta ahora no era mala. Estaba felizmente casado y, aunque aún tenía conflictos con algunas personas que conocen su identidad, no pasaba más allá de un enfrentamiento verbal, sobre todo al saber quién era su esposo...

Sin embargo, esta oportunidad no solo era para èl, sino una màs para todas aquellas personas que no estaban más en este mundo.

Jin Ling no sufriría por ser un niño huérfano.

_Jiang Cheng no se quedaría completamente solo, a cargo de un niño._

_Los Wen que había salvado vivirían largas vidas._

_Lan Zhan no sufriría más de una década por su ausencia ni vivir con las marcas de castigo en su espalda._

_Wei Wuxian podría vivir su vida original sin arrepentimientos..._

Un suave tintneo resonó en sus oídos haciéndole consciente de la situación. Su mirada se paseó fugazmente a la pareja en la realidad, unos segundos después, se volvió hacia Ming Yun con una sonrisa.

—Todo lo que dices es interesante y sin duda tomaría la palabra... si no fueras un farsante.

El semblante confiado y amigable de Ming Yun se quebró un poco, aun asi, le sonriò con suficiencia.

—¿Te atreves a insultar a un dios? Realmente tienes agallas, Wei Wuxian...

—Si fueras un dios, créeme que trataría de refrenarme... oh, bueno, tal vez no tanto. El caso es que ya descubrí tu plan. debo decir que eres bastante astuto. ¿Qué debería darte a cambio? Nunca lo dijiste. Además podía sentir el calor y humedad en Yunmeng, el frio y el viento en Gusu, pero ¿Por qué el olor a lavanda nunca se iba?

Ming Yun dejó su postura relajada, tensándose visiblemente. Wei Wuxian sonreía en medio de su explicación:

—Podías controlar lo que veía, lo que escuchaba y lo que sentía, pero aun tienes unos cuantos fallos... sino, ¿Cómo es que puedo escuchar la campanilla de Yunmeng que Lan WangJi está tocando?

En el instante en que Ming Yun se giró hacia su propia visión fabricada, Wei Wuxian atacó golpeándole en el rostro y estómago, debido a que no tenía armas espirituales y mucho menos talismanes, solamente podía valerse de este tipo de pelea, tratando de mantenerlo lo suficientemente ocupado para que no ideara otro escenario en donde lo pondría en desventaja.

—Ming Yun, si es que es tu verdadero nombre... Eres un pobre diablo atrapado aquí, cuando salga, me aseguraré de que nadie se atreva a despertarte de nuevo.

—¡Tú no sabes nada, Wei Wuxian! Eres un tonto si crees que puedes mantenerme atrapado aquí. Te conozco y tú sabes que es verdad todo lo que te he dicho...

—Tal vez, pero te olvidas de que ahora estoy muy feliz con mi vida. Los errores que tuve, ya no hay más que hacer salvo seguir adelante.

—Nunca podrás superar tu pasado! ¿Cómo es que se todo esto? Está en tu corazón, conozco tus miedos, tus inquietudes... ¿Realmente crees que podrás seguir adelante, como si nada?

El cascabel volvió a sonar, más fuerte que antes, Wei Wuxian sabía que tenía poco tiempo.

—El cultivador que te despertó... ¿cerró el trato, cierto?

Ming yun apretó los labios negándose a contestar, sino que se dedico a atacarlo, justo cuando el hombre ya estaba haciendo un cambio en la escena, un repiqueo resonó más fuerte que los otros...

Y entonces despertó.

...

—¿Entonces era un demonio ilusorio? ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?

Wei Wuxian se encontraba rodeado de los discípulos Lan, ya habían alistado todas las cosas para partir de regreso a Gusu; se sorprendieron al saber que el caso ya estaba resuelto y, aunque estaban un poco tristes por no haber participado tanto esta ocasión, tanto Lan WangJi como Wei Wuxian, aseguraron, era mejor de esta forma.

—El olor a lavanda debió darles una pista. Ya saben que los demonios emanan un olor horrible que tienen que disfrazarlo con algún otro aroma y este fue el que escogió. Además, son atraídos por almas atormentadas. Imagino que el cultivador que encontró esto, trato con sus efectos y...—miró el incensario en sus manos fijamente— no pudo salir de su ilusión y terminó siendo devorado tanto en cuerpo como alma.

Los chicos se estremecieron, no imaginándose a qué clase de ilusión se hubiera sometido el pobre hombre, sin embargo, Lan JingYi miró a Wei Wuxian aún con duda:

—No nos hemos enfrentado a demonios tan seguido, se sabe que son criaturas viles y despiadadas, además de muy fuertes... ¿cómo es que pudiste salir ileso de su ilusión?

Wei Wuxian entorno los ojos, revolviendo juguetonamente el cabello del joven Lan.

— Salí con ayuda de Lan Zhan, te diré que fue...— se acercó hasta el oído del joven Lan, aunque hacia el amago de ser silencioso, lo cierto es que todo el mundo podía escucharlo— el poder del amor.

Los pupilos se volvieron en distintos tonos de rojo, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada salvo el principal afectado, quien no dudo en señalarle que no dijera algo tan vergonzoso. Wei Wuxian solo podía reír ante las reacciones de todos.

Hanguang jun se encargó de traer la calma al grupo.

—Es tarde. Prepárense para salir.

Los discípulos acataron la orden al instante, en el momento en que la mayoría ya se habia retirado, Lan Sizhui se acercó a la pareja.

—Señor Wei, no tengo la experiencia, pero, imagino que una ilusión que pudo haber atrapado no solo a uno, sino a varios otros cultivadores, es lo suficientemente poderosa... usted debió haber visto que fue... ¿que fue ese mal que fue capaz de atraer a hombres tan capaces? También, de haberlo tratado nosotros por nuestra cuenta, creo que no hubiéramos podido salir de ahí. Aun no somos tan fuertes.

Wei Wuxian sonrió antes de palmar suavemente el hombro de Sizhui.

—El incensario no se hubiera activado con ustedes, creo que el demonio no estaba interesado en las vidas de los jóvenes de una secta tan aburrida e intachable. No hay diversión en eso— puntualizó, sin embargo, se quedó viendo al joven fijamente antes de negar con la cabeza, como si hubiera desechado una idea.

—Y sobre lo que vi... realmente no es algo digno de recordar, de hecho, ya he olvidado la mitad de todo eso— finalizó con una risa ligera que logró sacar una pequeña sonrisa de alivio al joven Lan— ahora ve con tus compañeros.

Lan Sizhui asintió despidiéndose de ambos con una reverencia, una vez a solas, Wei Wuxian se giro hacia Lan WangJi negando con la cabeza.

— Me he quedado con la duda sobre ese escenario que te dije, donde Sizhui estudia en Gusu pero aun así, yo lo crie... seguramente seguiría prefiriéndote a ti en esa vida.

—...

—Y tal vez Jin Ling no sería tan... parecido a Jiang Cheng, creo que shijie hubiera sido una madre excelente.

—...

—Ese "Ming Yun" realmente supo cómo sacarlo de mí. Ya ni siquiera recordaba que alguna vez pensé que tu hermano y mi shijie serían buena pareja. Ella se merece lo mejor y mi cuñado es exactamente lo mejor

—... ¿te arrepientes?

Wei Wuxian detuvo su ir y venir de la habitación hasta detenerse frente a Hanguang jun. Llevándose una mano a la barbilla, negó con un gesto suave.

—Mhn. Parte de reencarnar me ha enseñado a no vivir con arrepentimientos, aún sigo tratando con ello, no te enfades, por lo que el demonio pudo sacar algunas cuantas verdades que aun tenia inconscientemente dentro de mí. Lo que ha pasado así debe ser, mi vida, ambas vidas, ya me han recompensado lo suficiente.

Sus miradas se conectaron en ese instante. Wei Wuxian acarició la mejilla de Lan WangJi antes de jugar un poco con la oreja sonrojada de su esposo.

—No puedo deshacerme de todo y aun pienso en ello algunas veces, me hubiera gustado que Jin Ling tuviera a sus padres vivos, que los Wen no hubieran destruido el Muelle, que Jiang Cheng no perdiera su núcleo, que la secta Lanling no hubiera sido tan despiadada... haber ido contigo desde la primera vez que me lo pediste.... Pero son cosas que pasaron. No cambiará por mucho que lo desee.

—Wei Ying...

—Pero de algo estoy seguro... si todos estos caminos, realmente me conducen hasta ti y sea o no verdad lo que ese demonio dijo de las almas gemelas, me alegra estar a tu lado, Lan Zhan.

El segundo jade unió sus frentes un momento antes de tocar delicadamente sus labios con los suyos, transformándose en un suave beso.

—A mí también.

Wei Wuxian no necesitaba preguntarle, sabía con tan solo sentir la forma en que los brazos de Hanguang jun se cernían en torno a su figura, la forma en que Lan Zhan lo veía tras contarle sobre los distintos escenarios de las ilusiones a las que Ming Yun lo sometió, que, de haber estado en la misma situación, el haría exactamente lo mismo.

Como el, había deseado cambiar o haber actuado de forma distinta, pero, de igual forma, entendía que no era posible hacerlo.

Sin embargo, que la vida les hubiera dado una segunda oportunidad de encontrarse, era más que suficiente para ambos, después de todo, si tomaba por verdad el asunto de las almas gemelas, al menos en este escenario, estaban juntos.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ming Yun significa "destino" en realidad es "mìngyùn" busque algun dios chino que significara eso o al menos diera a entenderlo, pero no lo encontré :( no se mucho de mitología china, así que si alguien sabe si existe alguno, díganmelo please.


	19. Banquete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji y Wei Wuxian junto con los jovenes Lan van el Muelle de Loto a ver el festival de linternas.

Desde su posición en el barco, podía ver un camino de lámparas aún sin encender, extenderse la orilla del Muelle de Loto.

Más tarde las encenderían pues aún faltaban barcos por llegar, después de todo, el mismo insistió en ser los primeros en llegar.

Aunque apenas arribaron al muelle y puso un pie en la madera del puerto, un fuerte ladrido le hizo casi tirar a JingYi que cargaba algunas cajas.

—¡Hey! ¡Solo es Hada! ¿A pesar de que ha pasado tanto tiempo, aún le temes?

Wei Wuxian no le respondió, sino que, pasando a Sizhui busco la protección del hombre que ya estaba bajando del barco.

—¡Lan Zhan! ¡Sálvame!

—Puedes ser más escandaloso? Te romperé las piernas y tiraré al lago si sigues fastidiando.

Lan WangJi no se tomó demasiado bien la amenaza de parte del líder de Secta, quien, con su habitual aire severo, les hablo en general.

—Llegan temprano. Los Lan son demasiado puntuales, me temo que la mayor parte de las cosas aún no están listas.

Wei Wuxian, una vez que se aseguró que Hada se hubiera marchado lejos, se acercó a Jiang Cheng con una sonrisa en su rostro, tal parecía que el susto con Fairy nunca hubiera ocurrido.

—¡Llegamos justo a tiempo! No te molesta si ayudamos un poco, ¿cierto? Ya casi es hora de que empiecen el ritual.

Jiang Cheng se cruzó de brazos mirándole con molestia.

—¿Dices que no puedo hacerlo solo? ¡He llevado el ritual de protección de loto durante más de diez años!

Al ver las líneas de enfado en el rostro del líder Jiang, Lan Sizhui se apresuró a explicar el malentendido, en vista de que Wei Wuxian solo le miraba con una sonrisa despreocupada.

—El Señor Wei no quiso decir eso... Es que, nos ha hablado tanto de este evento que por eso pedimos al líder Lan que nos permitiera acudir también. Muchas gracias por la invitación— Sizhui, JingYi y el resto de los jóvenes hicieron una reverencia hacia Jiang Cheng, después de eso, Sizhui continuó— Queríamos presenciarlo y el señor Wei en verdad estaba entusiasmado por venir, que creo que llegamos un poco más temprano. Disculpe las molestias.

Jiang Cheng miró a todos los discípulos Lan y luego volteó hacia Wei Wuxian. Tras un suspiro, se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada hacia la entrada de la secta.

—Vayan con mi segundo. Que les diga que hacer. Y tu— señaló hacia Wei Wuxian con un dedo amenazadoramente. — Ni un pie en la cocina o te romperé las piernas.

Los jóvenes asintieron dándole una reverencia a sus mayores, Hanguang Jun solo les instruyó que fueran cuidadosos.

Una vez a solas los tres adultos, Wei Wuxian asintió con una leve sonrisa hacia Jiang Cheng y luego tomó el brazo de Hanguang Jun para retirarse del lugar.

—Vamos, Lan Zhan, tienes que ver esto.

...

Una vez lo suficientemente lejos del Muelle, se adentraron en el corazón de Yunmeng. Wei Wuxian caminaba entusiasmado entre la gente y viendo los puestos donde se vendían distintos tipos de objetos, sobre todo lámparas para conmemorar la festividad de esa noche.

Compraron un par de bocadillos y se dirigieron a una zona apartada de la gente para descansar un poco.

Wei Wuxian estaba tan emocionado por estar ahí, que comenzó a contarle anécdotas de su infancia en festividades similares, sin embargo, apenas se le entendía algo ya que hablaba mientras comía.

Hanguang Jun ya se había resignado a qué guardara silencio en la comida, solo le pidió que no intentara hacer ambas cosas a la vez.

Cuando terminó de comer, Continuó su relato.

—Lo siento, ¡es que estoy tan emocionado! No creía volver a ver esto. La última vez que presencié el ritual de protección fue un año antes de la caída del Muelle de Loto... Que Jiang Cheng siguiera haciéndolo es admirable y que nos invitara fue... inesperado, pero en verdad me hizo feliz.

No podría ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro, aunque lo intentara, sin embargo, sus ojos contaban una historia diferente, hablaban sobre lo mucho que extrañaba este lugar y lamentaba haber tenido que alejarse, Lan WangJi, al verlo, se acercó para rodearlo con sus brazos.

—¿Cómo es?

Wei Wuxian sabía que su esposo trataba de distraer su mente de los momentos tristes, debido a su estatus y la relación cordial que siempre ha existido entre Gusu y Yunmeng, Lan WangJi sabía en qué consistía el ritual, por lo que, su esposo preguntaba el cómo pasaba ese tiempo. Así que Wei Ying recompuso su semblante, con una gran sonrisa, comenzó a explicarle:

—Seguro lo has escuchado, es un ritual de protección y vitalidad. Yunmeng es abundante en lagos y el agua es lo que mantiene vivo al pueblo y sus habitantes. Los antepasados de Jiang Cheng y el tío Jiang hacían un ritual para canalizar la energía propia de la zona hacia la gente.

No es algo milagroso. Solo es un incentivo de vitalidad. Por eso los ancianos sin cultivo alguno llegan a vivir más de cien años y los hombres pueden trabajar en el Muelle aún si tienen tres veces nuestras edades, las mujeres no presentan tantas molestias cuando están embarazadas...

—Es la propia energía de Yunmeng la que cuida a su gente.

Wei Wuxian asintió a sus palabras, enseguida agregó:

—No hay tanta diferencia si el ritual se hace o no, igualmente, la vitalidad del Yunmeng está en todos lados. Solo es una forma de canalizarla, además el tiempo perfecto para hacerlo es en el otoño, así que puede celebrarse junto con el festival de las linternas, tampoco importa si eres extranjero, el ritual también te beneficia.

Wei Wuxian observó atento a su alrededor, como los vendedores seguían ofreciendo lámparas a los peatones, un par de niños jugando y riendo, jóvenes parejas caminando, disfrutando el festival, ancianos sentados en bancas dispuestas alrededor...

—Cuando éramos niños nos divertíamos corriendo a lo largo del Muelle, comiendo y bebiendo cuando fuimos mayores... Una vez Jiang Cheng y yo caímos en un puesto de comida, el dueño estaba furioso y el tío Jiang nos obligó a ayudarle durante toda la noche de ese día hasta el día del ritual.

Wei Wuxian le relataba una que otra anécdota sin borrar la sonrisa, un tanto nostálgica, de su rostro.

Estaba perdido en sus recuerdos que se desconcertó un poco al notar que ya iba caminando solo desde hace un par metros, al girarse para buscar a su acompañante, lo visualizó frente a un puesto de linternas.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al saber que pretendía Hanguang Jun y, por alguna razón, sintió su rostro caliente al verlo regresar hacia el con un par de linternas rojas con detalles de flores de loto y conejos en sus manos.

—Mhn. Bastante apropiado, Hanguang Jun... me preguntaba cuando buscaríamos linternas, aunque espero que Jin Ling ayude a los chicos. Vamos, vamos... Busquemos un lugar para arrojarla— Wei Ying tomó una con la emoción de un niño a flor de piel, después de todo, hacía muchos años que no lanzaba una.

Detuvo su pequeña carrera para girarse hacia Lan WangJi, con cuidado de no aplastar las linternas entre sus cuerpos, elevó un poco su cuerpo para depositar un suave beso en sus labios, el cual fue correspondido de la misma forma.

...

—¡Lan Zhan, mira! Esa es la gran campana, Jiang Cheng debe tocarla tres veces, en ese tiempo, la gente que tiene linternas deberá pedir tres deseos en cada toque, al final de la última, todos soltamos la linterna hacia el cielo. Entonces verás la forma del loto de nueve pétalos en el cielo, esa es la energía espiritual que rodeara todo Yunmeng.

Wei Wuxian explicaba dando señales de un punto a otro, Lan WangJi pregunto después de un rato.

—¿Porque se piden deseos?

—¿Eh?... Lan Zhan, es el festival de Yunmeng, es una tradición. En Gusu debe haber algo parecido, ¿o no? — preguntó un poco contrariado, no imaginaba que alguna secta no hiciera este tipo de tradiciones, que si bien, los deseos no se cumplen porque si, al menos era un lindo detalle hacerlo y por el cual se recordaba las cosas valiosas que se tenían en vida.

—La luna. Se celebra un canto a la luna.

Wei Ying se mostró interesado, pidió que Lan WangJi se explicará y así lo hizo:

—Se celebra un canto a finales de primavera, en realidad es un canto para cultivar nuestra energía espiritual como secta, una meditación con música. La luna suele estar en su máximo punto de energía y nos permite elevar nuestro cultivo.

—Oh, suena interesante Lan Zhan, me gustaría ver eso— dijo con honestidad, Lan WangJi asintió a sus palabras.

—Lo harás. También tocarás.

Wei Wuxian sonrió con emoción.

Tiempo después, Wei Wuxian encontró el lugar perfecto para lanzar sus linternas y así se lo hizo saber a Lan WangJi.

El Segundo jade lo miró un poco contrariado, pero enseguida acepto su propuesta.

Wei Wuxian tomó ambas linternas en sus manos montándose en el pequeño bote anclado a un lado de la orilla mientras Lan Zhan lo empujaba sin esfuerzo adentrándose en el lago, después el mismo saltó adentro apenas provocando que se balanceara.

Tomó asiento propiamente frente a Wei Wuxian, quien estaba semi recargado en su lugar.

Lan WangJi tomó los remos y comenzó a dirigir el bote hacia el centro de lago.

—Hanguang Jun, Hanguang Jun... ¿quién diría que tomarías un bote sin permiso de nuevo? Realmente soy una mala influencia para ti— soltó Wei Wuxian con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Alquilado.

Respondió Hanguang Jun al instante en qué sacaba una pieza de plata y la colocaba en el espacio disponible del asiento de su lado. Wei Wuxian soltó una carcajada.

Tras unos minutos en los que Wei Wuxian le explicaba como armar su linterna correctamente, Hanguang Jun le preguntaba qué era lo que deseaba de niño.

Wei Wuxian se tomó su tiempo para recordarlo, sin embargo, al tenerlo en mente, su sonrisa risueña flaqueo, aun así, le contestó a Hanguang Jun con sinceridad.

—Ya sabes... Sueños de un niño... Quería que todos estuviéramos bien, en salud, en vida, esta ocasión era mi favorita de niño, así que no quería que dejara de celebrarse...y ese era mi segundo deseo.

Tras un momento de silencio, Wei Wuxian sonrió mirando hacia la linterna en sus manos con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—El tercer deseo era que, no importaba si nuestros caminos eran diferentes, esperaba que pudiéramos seguir bebiendo como siempre y llamarnos "Los Dos Orgullos"...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un momento, entonces Wei Wuxian señaló hacia el lugar donde ya varios cultivadores y el mismo Jiang Cheng se preparaban para dar las campanadas.

—¡Ya casi empieza! Piensa bien tus deseos Lan Zhan.

Aunque dijo eso, Wei Wuxian no había formulado los suyos, por lo que, en cuanto escucho la primera campanada, cerró los ojos con fuerza:

_Deseo estar siempre del lado de la justicia_

Eso estaba grabado en su corazón, así que no estaba de más tenerlo en mente.

_Recuperar aquello que perdí, vivir sin arrepentimientos_

Pensaba en Jiang Cheng, en Jin Ling, en Lan Sizhui, quien, ya conociendo su verdadera identidad, lamentaba no haberlo visto crecer... Solo esperaba que las cosas tomaran el cauce que debían tomar y, de alguna forma, no apartarse del camino.

La última campanada se escuchó y Wei Ying ya tenía su último deseo, aunque no lo veía, sabía que Lan WangJi estaba justo frente a él. Sonrió.

**_Permanecer a su lado._ **

Al abrir los ojos, se topó directamente a las orbes claras y cálidas de Lan WangJi.

Wei Ying le dedicó una sonrisa, extendiendo su linterna, Lan Zhan lo imitó, soltándola al mismo tiempo.

—¡Mira Lan Zhan!— Wei Wuxian señaló con emoción hacia el cielo que se iluminaba de los colores de la secta dando la forma de un Loto de nueve pétalos.

Sintió que el bote se inclinó un poco y entonces, un par de labios tomaron los suyos.

Ahí, en medio del lago que conocía como la palma de su mano, bajo un cielo púrpura rodeado de energía familiar y bienvenida...

Estaba en los brazos de la única compañía que necesitaba.

Tanto el cómo Lan WangJi se perdieron de la sucesión de formas y colores que daban las distintas linternas lanzadas al cielo. No importaba cuando lo único que querían estaba en sus brazos.

Tras unos minutos ya cuando apenas quedaban linternas por admirar, Wei Wuxian cambio de posición, sentándose en el suelo del barco entre las piernas del Segundo jade.

—¿Que deseaste, Lan Zhan? Tengo curiosidad.

Wei Wuxian disfrutaba la suave caricia en su cabeza impartida por los dedos de su esposo, este se detuvo un segundo, pero no dijo nada. Intrigado, Wei Wuxian alzó la mirada.

Se topó con el rostro sereno de Hanguang Jun, sin embargo, pese a la semi oscuridad que ya estaba dominando sobre la tenue luz púrpura del escudo a su alrededor, pudo notar que sus orejas se volvían un poco rojas.

—Lan Zhan, ¿no deseaste nada? ¡Te has perdido de una tradición importante!— regaño Wei Wuxian con una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza, — tal vez debí decirte antes para que te prepararlas mejor... Quizás debías desear tener una mayor tolerancia al alcohol...

—No es necesario.

Wei Wuxian sonrió enarcado una ceja, estaba a punto de debatir que realmente era necesario que trabajara su resistencia al alcohol cuando este continuó.

—No es necesario desear nada más.

Al verlo directo a los ojos, lo comprendió y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

Wei Wuxian se levantó hasta colocarse en su regazo, meciendo el bote sin importarle si caían o no.

—Ya te he dicho, Hanguang Jun, que me avises antes de soltar comentarios tan románticos... Mi corazón no los resiste.

Wei Wuxian enterró su cara en el pecho se Hanguang Jun, sintiendo el latido firme y rápido de su esposo. Sonrió.

—Mn. Es la verdad.

...

_Pasos apresurados se escuchaban en los pasillos del Muelle. Risas de niños y regaños de los mayores era habitual en ese tiempo y hora del día._

_Al menos, hasta que alguien llegaba a imponer —¿orden._

_—¿Porque no está listo ya? Si tienen tanto tiempo libre, entonces pueden entrenar. Si no ayudarán aquí, los mandaré al campo... ¿Dónde están sus sixiong?_

_Los discípulos mayores y menores enderezaron sus espaldas, completamente firmes en sus posiciones, no importaba si tenían una olla pesada en sus manos, no querían hacer el más mínimo movimiento que atrajera la atención de Madam Yu hacia ellos._

_—Madre, no seas tan dura. Ellos están trabajando arduamente._

_Los rostros de todos se iluminaron, como si hubieran visto un ángel llegar a salvarlos... Madam Yu se permitió mostrarse menos tensa ante su hija._

_—Si no estoy yo para hacer que las cosas se hagan como debe de ser, ¿entonces quien? Tu padre es demasiado permisivo con todos y aquí están las consecuencias. ¿Dónde está Jiang Cheng? Él debe aprender cómo hacer el ritual y Wei Wuxian, seguro estará metiéndose en problemas como siempre..._

_Jiang YanLi sonrió instando a su madre a acompañarla a otra área, los discípulos, una vez que estuvieron seguros de que Madam Yu no los reprendería más, continuaron su labor con diligencia._

_—A-Cheng y A-Xian deben estar ayudando a los discípulos con la pesca. Saben que son los mejores cuando se ponen a competir quien atrapa más peces..._

_—Tsk. Nunca cambian. Más vale que traigan suficiente para todos o ellos se quedarán sin comer._

_Jiang YanLi oculto una sonrisa al ver a su madre no tan molesta por eso._

_Al final, Wei Wuxian y Jiang Cheng habían quedado en empate de la pesca del día, ganándose la felicitación por parte del líder Jiang, y un montón de gritos de júbilo por parte de sus compañeros._

_Sin embargo, debido a su falta en la ayuda que ya habían comprometido en otras áreas, Madam Yu los castigo haciendo que quitaran las espinas a toda su pesca._

_Sobra decir que, apenas terminaron su labor cuando Jiang Cheng fue requerido para acompañar al líder de Clan en encabezar el ritual de protección del Muelle, y Wei Wuxian decidió quedarse con YanLi a presenciar el lanzamiento de linternas._

_Jiang YanLi soltó una pequeña risa después de unos minutos parada al lado de Wei Wuxian._

_—¿Que es shijie? ¿Viste algo divertido? — preguntó Wei Wuxian asomándose hacia la multitud, ellos se encontraban en un pequeño balcón en la residencia, la vista era agradable desde ese lugar, un poco alejada del resto, aun así, manteniéndose cerca de todo._

_—No... Es solo que...— de entre las mangas de su túnica, extendió un pequeño frasco, Wei Ying lo miró extrañado._

_—¿Qué es? ¿Aceite medicinal? No estoy enfermo._

_—A-Xian, estuviste toda la tarde con los peces. Creo que tu nariz ya no distingue entre su olor y el de una flor._

_Wei Ying levantó un poco la solapa de su túnica, efectivamente, no solo el olor a pescado estaba impregnado en él, sino que, con mucho esfuerzo apenas podía percibirlo._

_De inmediato se disculpó._

_—¡Lo siento Shijie! Oh, pero entonces Jiang Cheng...— YanLi le sonrió negando con la cabeza._

_Mamá lo notó de inmediato y mando a A—Cheng a darse un baño. Yo quería ir contigo antes pero no fue posible. Así que es mejor esto por ahora._

_Wei Wuxian sonrió agradecido al tiempo que colocaba un poco del contenido de ese frasco en varias partes de su cuerpo, inmediatamente, el aroma a flores de loto lleno aún más el ambiente._

_—Mucho mejor, ¡gracias Shijie!_

_YanLi acarició su mejilla con cariño antes de volverse a presenciar el ritual, Wei Wuxian tomó las linternas que ya habían preparado, extendiéndole una a su shijie._

_—¿Estás listo, A-Xian?— Wei Wuxian asintió, Jiang YanLi indico entonces._

_Cierra los ojos y pide tus tres deseos._

...

Wei Wuxian quería reírse ante la tribulación en los rostros de los jóvenes Lan que caminaban indecisos entre la marea de discípulos de túnicas moradas moviéndose agitadamente de un lado a otro.

Aunque no todos estaban tan perdidos y también, los discípulos de Yunmeng fueron amables al darles tareas sencillas, lo cierto es que se alegraba de haber pedido a Jiang Cheng que los dejaran ayudar. Los chicos necesitaban este tipo de experiencias en su vida y Wei Wuxian se aseguraría de hacerlo más seguido...tal vez organizar algún banquete en Gusu parecido a los de aquí, podría ser bueno para ellos.

Y debería hacerlos más tolerantes a su comida, para variar.

—Jiang Wanyin dijo que te alejaras de la cocina— recordó Lan WangJi a su lado, ya había terminado el ritual de protección y las linternas habían desaparecido en el cielo nocturno hace ya varios minutos, por lo que, el banquete de Yunmeng ya debería estar siendo servido.

Al parecer los hombres llegaron en el momento justo en que todos los discípulos sacaban las ollas y comenzaban a servir.

Noto con cierta diversión que unos cuántos Lan cargaban una olla por ellos mismos cuando se requerían dos de Yunmeng para transportarla... Debía admitir que las paradas de manos daban buenos resultados en todos los jóvenes.

—Hey, Sizhui ¿Cómo te la has pasado? ¿No han ocurrido incidentes? — preguntó Wei Wuxian al joven Lan que llevaba una olla de sopa y carne, tenía ganas de tomar un plato y servirse ahí mismo, pero aun no era tiempo.

Ayudo a Sizhui a despejar el camino hasta que la colocó en una mesa junto a las demás vasijas.

—Ningún incidente, señor Wei...— Sizhui sonrió al mayor mientras daba un vistazo alrededor, entonces se dirigió de nuevo hacia él con cierta curiosidad— lamento si es indiscreto de mi parte, pero... los banquetes de Yunmeng ¿siempre han sido así?

Wei Wuxian asintió cruzándose de brazos, Sizhui ayudo a uno de sus compañeros a colocar otra vasija, aun así, escucho atento lo que su mayor le decía.

—Exactamente, me sorprende la exactitud con la que Jiang Cheng ha organizado todo.

—Corríjame si me equivoco, pero, este festival de linternas puede ser apreciado por todo el que visite Yunmeng, pero no todos participan del banquete, ¿cierto? Es solo para los discípulos... Entonces porque...— Wei Wuxian asintió mirándole con un gesto suave, palmeando su hombro con afecto.

—Solo disfruta esto, Jin Ling los ha invitado porque son sus amigos y el también esp arte de Yunmeng. No lo pienses tanto— Sizhui asintió comprendiendo las palabras de Wei Wuxian.

El joven Lan se retiró cuando JingYi lo llamo para que le ayudara con unas tarimas, Wei Wuxian se quedó en su lugar mirando el trajinar de los jóvenes de ambos clanes.

Si bien era cierto que Sizhui y los jóvenes Lan fueron invitados por Jin Ling –gracias a que este le pidió permiso a su tío— lo cierto es que, desde hace un par de días, recibió una carta de Jiang Cheng extendiéndole la invitación para él y las personas que considere allegados. siempre y cuando se comportaran.

Le sorprendió un poco, pero tanto el cómo Jiang Cheng, de alguna forma, buscaban la manera de arreglar un poco las cosas entre ambos.

—¿Holgazaneando? Deberías aprender de los jóvenes que trajiste contigo. Pon el ejemplo.

Jiang Cheng se colocó a su lado, con su habitual seriedad pese a que era un día festivo. Wei Wuxian entorno los ojos.

—Me dijiste que me alejara de la cocina. No sé en qué más puedo ayudar... Ya todo está casi listo.

—Huiste al primer instante con Hanguang jun... ¿puedes ser más desvergonzado? Incluso ya has comido cosas de los puestos sabiendo que aquí tendremos el banquete.

Wei Wuxian quería seguir molestando preguntándole como es que sabía aquello, pero decidió que sería mejor decir lo que pensaba hace unos instantes.

—Es tal como recuerdo... Si lo has hecho así todos estos años, creo que has hecho un buen trabajo— Jiang Cheng, quien no se esperaba que su antiguo compañero dijera eso, solo frunció el entrecejo.

—¡Por supuesto que lo hago! Es mi deber.

Ambos se sumergieron en un silencio breve, entonces Wei Wuxian volvió a tomar la iniciativa.

—Supongo que debo agradecerte... me alegra estar aquí. Hace rato lance una linterna con Lan Zhan, ¿sabes? En Gusu hacen algo similar, pero es en primavera, si quieres puedo hablar con Lan Xichen y espero que pueda invitarlos, eso me recuerda, el lamenta no poder asistir, aun no sale por completo de reclusión, pero espero que lo haga para ese entonces... ¿Qué dices? ¿Asistirás?

Jiang Cheng se masajeo las sienes, hablar con Wei Wuxian era siempre un poco caótico, ambos tenían muchas cosas que decir y aun no encontraban un punto medio para comenzar a hablar... y cuando lo hacían, el tema de conversación giraba en varias partes, por lo general terminaba en alguna broma o pelea entre ambos, aunque últimamente han intentado finalizar sus charlas de forma un pcoo mas civilizada que en otras ocasiones.

—Ya veremos.

Wei Wuxian estaba a punto de preguntarle si acaso también le enseñaba Jin Ling sobre este ritual cuando divisó a Lan WangJi cargando tres vasijas de comida por si mismo.

—Lan Zhan! ¡Realmente eres increíble!

Y sin mayor ceremonia, se despidió de Jiang Cheng para abordar a su esposo, sin embargo, alcanzo a escuchar que su antiguo shidi le llamaba.

—¡Wei Wuxian! ¡Más vale que te sientes correctamente! No me harás perder cara a la hora del banquete.

Antes de que Wei Ying pudiera preguntarle a que se refería, el líder de secta Jiang ya se había retirado; encogiéndose de hombros, continuó caminando hasta Lan WangJi quien había observado atentamente aquella interacción.

—Jiang Wanyin...

—Creo que Jiang Cheng está de buen humor— hablo Wei Ying desestimando las preocupaciones de su esposo, entonces se acercó para abrir una olla.

— ¡Esto se ve delicioso! Lan Zhan, también lo comerás? Estoy seguro que te va a gustar.

—Mn.

...

Largas mesas cubiertas con manteles de los colores de la tela se colocaban en el campo de entrenamiento, lámparas dispuestas para iluminar cada rincón, los discípulos tomando asiento donde mejor se acomodasen, con amigos o más cerca del área de comida... Esta ocasión era única y especial en el muelle y todos disfrutaban del momento entre charlas y bebida.

Era un ambiente tan distinto a los que los invitados de ropas claras no estaban habituados, llegando a desconcertarse un poco, al mismo tiempo que todos permanecieron juntos volteando en todas partes para saber dónde deberían sentarse...

—Que hacen ahí parados? Vengan aquí— Sizhui asintió al joven de Lanling quien dirigía el camino hasta la mesa central donde ya estaban varios asientos señalados con un pequeño anuncio.

Jin Ling, gracias— dijo Sizhui cortésmente, el aludido solo entorno los ojos sentándose en uno de los extremos.

—Lo que sea... son mis invitados, así que es lógico que estén conmigo.

—Espera, esta es la mesa del líder Jiang, ¿no? ¿Está bien que nos sentemos aquí? — interrogó JingYi con duda, Jin Ling se encogió de hombros.

—No tuvo objeción, además, no seremos los únicos aquí.

Sizhui, JingYi y los otros Lan observaron en la dirección hacia donde Jin Ling había señalado, soltaron un suspiro de alivio al ver que Hanguang Jun y el Maestro Wei también se acercaban hasta ellos.

AL parecer, Wei Wuxian se sorprendió de verlos, sin embargo, se las arregló para bromear con ellos.

—Más vale que tomen toda la comida sin rechistar. En Yunmeng se acostumbra a comer picante... lo siento por sus paladares, pero espero que tomen esto como una lección gastronómica.

Jin Ling bufò con arrogancia.

—A diferencia de ti, yo si tengo consideración por mis invitados. Yo no tomaría de las ollas rojas si fuera ustedes— señalo hacia las vasijas que ya estaban dispuestas para todos, los junior Lan asintieron con un claro deje de alivio en sus gestos.

—Bien, bien... es hora de sentarnos, Jiang Cheng dijo que...— notó los asientos ocupados por los Lan y varios discípulos de Yunmeng, así como el propio Jin Ling, quien estaba posicionado en el extremo derecho a la cabecera.

Había dos asientos al lado izquierdo.

—Oh... ya entiendo.

Nadie dijo nada acerca del intento de Wei Wuxian por ocultar una sonrisa.

Un momento después Jiang Cheng llego a tomar su lugar, saludo a sus discípulos con un asentimiento de cabeza y luego pidió un momento de silencio para todos.

—Yunmeng está creciendo. Cada año lo hace, nuevos discípulos llegan aquí a formarse, somos una secta fuertemente unida; el ritual de este año trae consigo los buenos deseos de todos y también, nuevas oportunidades de seguir creciendo... seguir adelante... continuar esforzándose como hasta ahora. ¡No decepcionen el nombre de Yunmeng Jiang!

Los discípulos brindaron por las palabras del líder, los jóvenes Lan y Hanguang Jun lo hicieron con una taza de té y Wei Wuxian lo hizo un segundo más tarde que todos, solo después de comprender el significado detrás de aquel breve discurso.

Con un gesto de Jiang Cheng, se dio autorización de que comenzaran a servirse del banquete, Wei Wuxian y algunos Lan fueron a conseguir sus propios platos, una vez de regreso a la mesa, otros hicieron lo mismo, al ver que Hanguang jun no se ponía de pie, JingYi pregunto si tal vez quisiera que le alcanzara algo, pero luego reparó en que Wei Ying se había traído varios platos y comenzaba a repartirlos entre ambos.

Con un ligero bochorno, fue a conseguir su comida junto a Jin Ling.

—Jiang Cheng, quien hasta el momento aún no se había servido, entorno los ojos al ver que Wei Ying extendía un plato tras otro hacia su esposo, con un ligero tono de burla, le señaló.

—¿Estás seguro que puede comer eso? No quiero que culpes a mi comida porque Hanguang jun pueda llegar a perder el sentido del gusto.

—¿Eh? ¡De que hablas! Lan Zhan no tiene el gusto tan delicado de los jóvenes de su secta y pronto ellos también podrán soportar un poco de picante, verdad Sizhui? — señalo Wei Ying extendiéndole un poco de verduras y carne picante hacia el plato de comida blanda del joven Lan, quien, para no ser descortés, comió de ellas.

Una tos le atacó, haciendo que levantara la túnica de su manga y cubrirse al mismo tiempo que su rostro se volvía un poco rojo.

—¡Ah, Sizhui! ¡No me rendiré contigo, muchacho! ¡Sé que puedes volver a tolerar este tipo de comida! Espero que hayas lanzado linternas también y que uno de tus deseos hubiera sido tener más tolerancia al picante. Ahora come tus verduras.

—S—sí, maestro Wei.

...

La comida iba y venía, así como las charlas ocasionales entre los jóvenes de Yunmeng y algunos de la secta Lan, pese a que intentaban seguir al pie la regla que prohibía hablar mientras comían, simplemente estaban tan emocionados por preguntar todo lo que se hacía en un festival, a donde Jin Ling y otros jóvenes discípulos ya les habían dicho que podrían llevarlos.

Hanguang jun decidió que les daría esa pequeña licencia, después de todo, habían ayudado bastante en el Muelle esa tarde.

Wei Wuxian sonreía mientras bebía y charlaba con todos, le gustaba molestar a los jóvenes Lan con algún recuerdo de su infancia, ganándose algunas miradas de asombro por las hazañas que había hecho en su juventud.

Jin Ling entornaba los ojos con un rostro de fastidio, aun así, preguntaba más que los otros sobre los acontecimientos, sobre todo, si involucraban a su tío en alguna de ellas.

Jiang Cheng solo lo mandaba a callar, aunque era completamente ignorado.

Sizhui intentaba ocultar una sonrisa por sus ocurrencias mientras JingYi no tenía reparo en dejar salir carcajadas que no podrían escucharse de alguien proveniente de un clan tan reservado como el Lan.

Lan WangJi escuchaba atentamente a su esposo, sin apartar la mirada ni soltar la mano que Wei ying había afianzado a la suya desde el inicio del banquete.

Siempre había amado el festival de las linternas en Yunmeng por todo aquello que significaba para él en su juventud, una vida feliz y dichosa, con una familia donde se sentía querido, amigos con quienes divertirse y sin mayores preocupaciones que no ser atrapado por Madam Yu.

Ahora, era ligeramente diferente... sin embargo, el sentimiento que lo embargaba, de alguna forma, era más intenso.

A pesar de que la familia que alguna vez tuvo, ya no existía más... no podía decir que había desparecido del todo.

Aunque no podían llamarse "Los Dos Orgullos" sabía que aún no había perdido a Jiang Cheng.

Tenía la oportunidad de ver a Jin Ling convertido en un hombre, lo mismo A-Yuan.

El despreocupado sentimiento de amistad de sus años mozos, se ha convertido en una responsabilidad compartida, al ser los mayores del grupo de juniors Lan que se ha dedicado a instruir.

Y lo más importante...

El hombre quien lo había amado durante casi veinte años... ahora sostiene su mano.

Y guarda su corazón.

Wei Wuxian comprendió entonces que, realmente no había nada más que podría desear.

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Referencias a Tangled, donde?  
> Me base mas que nada en la canción "The lantern in my dream" es tan hermosamente triste T_T   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ieWsbRx5Fkg


	20. Reencarnación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WWX y LWJ tienen un encuentro peculiar.

Una ligera acidez en su garganta le detiene de dar el último bocado a su platillo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, una suave mano extiende un pequeño frasco hacia él.

Le sonríe a la persona que tiene enfrente.

—Gracias Lan Zhan— toma un sorbo del contenido bajo la atenta mirada de Lan WangJi, Wei Wuxian sabe lo que está pensando y se siente un poco —solo un poco— culpable por no hacer caso a su petición.

—Lo sé, Lan Zhan, esto no me ha matado aún, puedo soportarlo.

—...no te excedas.

Como una recompensa por cumplir su capricho, Wei Wuxian se inclina un poco hacia él, alzando un poco la mano para acariciar su mejilla, el otro lo permite un segundo antes de sujetarla y besarle en el dorso.

Las miradas de la gente a su alrededor no se hacen esperar, después de todo, sus figuras resaltaban sobre todos ellos: ambos casi de la misma altura, uno tenía envestiduras blancas con detalles negros en sus mangas, haciéndole lucir majestuoso, mientras el otro portaba ropas negras con detalles rojos.

Llamaban un poco la atención en medio de esa ciudad industrial a donde Bichen los había transportado desde hace un par de semanas, sin embargo, todos tendrían el pensamiento que habían llegado en uno de los tantos barcos de oriente hasta sus tierras...

Wei Wuxian se encargaba de inventar las historias si acaso surgía la necesidad, agregando detalles aquí y allá que podrían ser o no ciertos.

Después de todo, si dijera la verdad, nadie lo creería. Han pasado casi quinientos años desde que la palabra "cultivador" dejo de usarse en este mundo y otras maravillas, creadas por el hombre, asombraban cada vez más a la población.

El mundo ya no es como solía ser antes y eso, tanto Lan WangJi como Wei Wuxian lo sabían bien.

Sus estancias en el Receso de las Nubes se hacían cada vez más cortas, pues en su búsqueda por el caos y descubrir las maravillas del mundo, llegaron a viajar durante años... hasta que, de un tiempo a otro, se encontraron solo con los antiguos edificios en un silencio frio.

Ya no quedaba nadie en ese lugar.

De las personas más allegadas, supieron exactamente qué fue de ellos, después de todo, tenían demasiado tiempo para no enterarse de una que otra cosa:

La secta Nie había desaparecido hace casi quinientos años una vez que Nie Huaisang, el único heredero de sangre en el clan, falleció de causas naturales a la edad de noventa y siete años.

No supieron exactamente en qué momento la secta Yunmeng había dejado de cultivar para dedicarse por completo al comercio marítimo; Wei Wuxian se sintió mal por eso durante varios meses, pero luego comprendió que, así era como funcionaba el mundo ahora.

Sobre su antiguo shidi, apenas se enteró que había vivido hasta los ciento cincuenta años, tuvo una esposa que solo vio un par de veces en medio de sus viajes, así también se enteró que solo había tenido hijas y estas contrajeron matrimonios adecuados a su debido tiempo.

Lanling apenas se mantuvo en pie como una secta de cultivación después de que los descendientes de Jin Ling tuvieran un conflicto de intereses y terminaran por repartir territorios y propiedades entre ellos.

El tiempo fue un poco más benévolo con la secta Lan. Debido a su localización geográfica y en sí, lo estricto de sus normas de ingreso, se mantuvo casi en una especie de reclusión para no perder su enfoque de cultivo cuando todas las demás ya habían sucumbido, sin embargo, la falta de entrenamiento, luchas y cacerías, no permitía que sus cultivadores pudieran alcanzar el objetivo para el que se entrenaban:

_Alcanzar la inmortalidad._

Aun así, los cultivadores contemporáneos a Lan Wangji y Wei Wuxian llegaron a vivir casi doscientos años, en estos tiempos, no quedaba nadie a quien pudieran recordar, ni siquiera Lan Xichen, quien ya había partido hace trescientos quince años, fue capaz de alcanzar ese objetivo.

Sin embargo, si existía alguien que se acercaba lo suficiente.

Y Wei Wuxian lo tenía de pie justo a su lado.

—Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, ¿crees que deberíamos irnos ya? Si terminamos con este trabajo, podemos encontrar una posada antes de que sea de noche— Wei Ying le sonrió a su esposo un poco animado por tener algo que hacer después de tantos meses sin incidentes que requieran de sus habilidades.

Esto era otro asunto acerca de lo sobrenatural y todo el espiritualismo del que se alimentaba la cultivación, debido a la forma de vida de la población en general, era cada vez más difícil –y sobre todo en ciudades tan pobladas como esta— encontrar algo con lo que pelear.

Sin embargo, eso no impedía que su mente curiosa tomara más de un pasatiempo y pronto se encontró admirando y tratando de recrear todos aquellos inventos que descubrían en su camino, descubriendo que realmente, aunque habían pasado quinientos años aún quedaba mucho por descubrir y ver.

Sin embargo, ninguno podía dejar de notar aquellas molestias físicas que muchas veces pasaban desapercibidas en su juventud.

El cuerpo de Lan WangJi se volvió un poco más lento, la espalda le duele en algunas ocasiones, cierto día, Wei Wuxian encontró algunos hilos de plata en medio de su sedoso cabello.

Por otra parte, Wei Ying tiene una acidez en su estómago si come demasiado picante, tarda en salir de algún resfriado, el manejo de energía resentida ya es solo un recuerdo, pues la última vez que hizo uso de ella, terminó en cama durante una semana entera.

Estaban envejeciendo.

Ciertamente, era algo que esperaban, después de todo, pese a que ambos seguían siendo cultivadores pese a su bajo estatus, lo sobrenatural que les permitía seguir entrenando y cultivándose como en los viejos tiempos ya no podía encontrarse con tanta facilidad.

Eso aunado a que, Lan WangJi era el único entre los dos que había tenido la oportunidad de ascender como un inmortal debido a su alto nivel, sin embargo, una vez que supieron que Wei Ying nunca lograría alcanzarlo, decidió continuar con su vida mortal y semi ordinaria.

Wei WuXian se sintió culpable durante mucho tiempo y se requirió una larga conversación por parte de Lan WangJi para que entendiera que esta era su elección. Que lo había escogido a él, que de nada valía alcanzar la inmortalidad si él no estaba a su lado.

Wei Ying sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza cada vez que recordaba aquellas palabras y la fuerza con la que eran dirigidas. Así que él también ponía de su parte al entrenar duro para no dejar a Lan WangJi demasiado pronto.

Y asa habían transcurrido casi cuatrocientos años. Con algunos altibajos, pero seguían adelante pese a todo.

Habían volado, navegado y cruzado casi todo el mundo y aún quedaba demasiado por ver y experimentar, en su última estancia Wei Ying había decidido que ir al norte podría ser interesante, después de todo, muchos de los inventos y novedades venían de ese lugar.

Lan WangJi estuvo de acuerdo y partieron en bichen un par de días más tarde.

Sin embargo, apenas llegaron a la región, se toparon con una noticia inusual.

El asunto sobrenatural que los había desviado de su ruta original al norte de esas tierras occidentales, era nada más y nada menos que el rumor de un fantasma que se negaba a abandonar su vieja residencia.

Entre los lugareños se había corrido la voz de que en ese sitio siempre se escuchaban gritos y golpes pese a que no había nadie que viviera ahí, al principio se pensaba que eran jóvenes simplemente queriendo asustar al que pasara, pero luego de que los supuestos responsables fueran reclutados para pelear en batalla hace un par de meses, los ruidos no se detuvieron.

Cuando Wei Wuxian escuchó la historia, inmediatamente pidió a Lan WangJi que investigaran aquel suceso, sin embargo, apenas estuvieron un par de horas merodeando el lugar, escuchando los típicos ruidos que los lugareños les advirtieron y dedujeron que no se trataba de ningún espíritu resentido o en su caso, aferrado a mantener a todos fuera del lugar.

Era simplemente un niño.

Wei Wuxian no le calculaba más de cuatro o cinco años, para sorpresa de ambos cultivadores, el joven tenía rasgos orientales al igual que ellos, algo raro en tierras tan lejanas...

Sin embargo, lo que más llamo la atención de Lan WangJi al ver bien al joven que intentaba escapar de los brazos de Wei Ying cuando lo había capturado era precisamente su rostro.

Una versión infantil de una cara que había desaparecido hace tanto tiempo de los rasgos de la persona con la que caminaba actualmente.

—Su rostro— fue lo único que dijo al señalarle con un gesto hacia el niño que no dejaba de revolverse entre los brazos de Wei Ying, este miró extrañado a si esposo, pero luego reparo en lo que este indicaba.

—Oh...

Para Wei Wuxian resultó sorprendente y en cierta forma, nostálgico, ver el mismo rostro del chico que había sacrificado su alma para tráelo de regreso hace más de medio siglo, en los rasgos de un pequeño perdido en tierras extrañas.

Con el paso de los años y décadas, de aquel cuerpo apenas quedaba uno que otro rasgo que podría diferenciarlo de su cuerpo original, esto era debido a que su alma, poco a poco, fue amoldando el físico para reflejar la verdadera forma que contenía en su interior.

Entonces, apenas se dio cuenta como poco a poco volvía a ser el mismo y menos parecido a Mo Xuan Yu.

Ver de nuevo estos rasgos ahora como un tercero, era extraño, pero no desagradable.

Eso solo indicaba que el alma de este chico, de alguna forma, logro encontrar el camino a la reencarnación y, tal vez solo fue suerte que ambos se lo toparan en este momento.

Wei Wuxian miró a Lan WangJi un momento, tras un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de este, se giró hacia el joven con una sonrisa y voz complaciente.

—Alto ahí pequeño... ¿Porque tan agresivo? No te haremos daño— hablo en su idioma natal, tenía el presentimiento que esté niño no hablaba el idioma local y si los rumores sobre "ruidos incomprensibles en legua extraña" eran un indicio, él ya había descifrado el misterio de ese lugar.

Y no se equivocó, pues la forma en que el joven dejo de removerse y le prestaba atención, provoco que sonriera satisfecho.

Veo que nos entendemos, pequeño... ¿Cómo debería llamarte? Mi nombre es Wei Wuxian y este de aquí es mi esposo Lan Zhan — la mirada del niño se posó entre ambos antes de bajar la mirada a su regazo.

—M—mi nombre es Yu... ¿Pueden ayudar a mi mamá?

Wei Ying lanzo una mirada preocupada a Lan WangJi, tras un asentimiento de este, cargo al pequeño.

—Claro pequeño A-Yu, ¿nos guías con ella?

Apenas avanzaron un poco más a la residencia, confirmaron sus sospechas, las señales eran obvias conforme se acercaban al lugar.

Un leve rastro de resentimiento caló en sus pieles en cuanto pusieron un pie dentro de lugar, aunque no se vieron afectados, sin embargo, el pequeño Yu no parecía darse cuenta.

Y la razón era porque esa energía no pretendía lastimarlo, sino todo lo contrario.

—Lan Zhan— llamó a su esposo, este asintió sacando su guqin y tocando una sola nota.

El resentimiento se disipó.

—A-Yu, ¿puedes decirme dónde está tu mamá?

El niño asintió señalado hacia una puerta de madera vieja, todo el lugar se veía un tanto deplorable: el techo tenía algunos huecos que permitían ver el cielo estrellado y las ventanas y esquinas tenían moho con varias capas de crecimiento, basura y restos de comida ya podrida se amontonaban el suelo. Los únicos muebles en la pequeña residencia eran una mesa con las patas desgastadas y una silla rota.

Wei Wuxian avanzó hasta la habitación, un tenue olor se filtraba por las hendiduras y Wei Ying bajo al niño.

—¿Que te parece si vas a recoger un poco de ropa mientras hablo con tu mamá?

—Señor, mamá... ¿Estará bien?

Wei Wuxian suspiró revolviendo el cabello del niño.

Lo que importa es que tú lo estés, anda, haz lo que te digo, ¿sí? — el niño hizo un leve asentimiento y se marchó, Wei Wuxian suspiro girándose hacia Lan WangJi, quien ya le había dado alcance.

—Es un alma débil, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Wei Wuxian asintió palmando el hombro de su esposo.

—Le diré. ¿Puedes encargarte del resto?

—Mn.

....

Una hora más tarde, los dos adultos terminaban de ofrecer sus respetos a la tumba de la mujer que encontraron sin vida en esa casa en ruinas.

Había sido una corta sesión de inquiry en donde se enteraron que la mujer y su hijo habían sido traídos en barcos hasta este lado del mundo, pues se decía que había muchas oportunidades de salir adelante, mejor que en su país, pero se encontraron con varios problemas en el camino y más de una persona quería aprovecharse de ellos que terminaron por refugiarse en este lugar de dónde apenas salían a tratar de conseguir comida.

Ella cayó enferma y poco pudo hacer para que su hijo no sufriera la misma suerte, aislándose para que no se contagiara y rogándole que marchara al pueblo para que lo cuidasen, pero el niño nunca se iba por demasiado tiempo.

Wei Ying lo meditó un momento antes de pedirle a Lan WangJi que tradujera lo que iba a decir:

—Ya no temas por tu hijo, nosotros lo cuidaremos.

Lan Zhan asintió y solo entonces el espíritu dio su última respuesta junto con un mensaje para su pequeño.

_Gracias, díganle a Yu que lo amo._

Tardaron un poco más en lograr que el niño comprendiera que su madre ya no estaba y el iría con ellos.

Era demasiado pequeño para entenderlo bien, pero, algo le decía que esas personas no le harían daño.

Se marcharon con el amanecer, dejando la casa en ruinas detrás de ellos, Wei Ying, montando un burro que habían encontrado cerca de la casa —y el niño reconoció como el que les transportaba a su madre y el al pueblo— con A-Yu sentado en su regazo.

Lan WangJi tomaba las riendas para deleite de Wei Wuxian.

Soltó una pequeña risa que no pasó desapercibida para el mayor.

—Oh Lan Zhan, ¿quién diría que, después de todos estos años, finalmente tendríamos un pequeño con nosotros? — comento con alegría mientras revolvía los cabellos de A-Yu.

—Seguro tienes hambre, ¿cierto? Cuando lleguemos al siguiente pueblo compraremos algo. ¿Te gusta el picante? Si no, entonces tendremos tiempo para que te acostumbres. ¿Cierto Lan Zhan?

El hombre que tiraba las riendas asintió mirándole con un gesto suave, luego observo al pequeño, quien ya estaba cabeceando de sueño.

Wei Wuxian lo notó y aferro con mayor cuidado a su cuerpo, le habló con una voz suave pese a que el niño ya estaba prácticamente dormido.

—Esta vez no estarás solo. Hanguang Jun y yo te debemos mucho, de ahora en adelante, seremos tu familia. — Sabía que el alma de ese niño no lo reconocía en absoluto, puede que ni siquiera llegue a saber que el ya había vivido en este mundo hace tanto tiempo, pero, si por alguna razón el destino los habia puesto en este camino para salvar al pequeño Yu...

Tras un entendimiento mutuo, ambos hombres acordaron devolver el favor cuidándolo en esta vida tanto como les fuera posible hacerlo.

...

Seria interesante— comento Wei Ying después—es de un rato de andar en el camino, el pequeño Yu jugaba con un par de juguetes de madera que Hanguang jun había comprado en el pueblo que habian dejado atrás.

—Que?

—Encontrar a nuestros conocidos de nuevo, ¿no lo crees? Tal vez en un par de años podamos encontrarnos con A-Yuan... o tal vez una versión miniatura de Jiang Cheng... ¿crees que su carácter sea el mismo? O tal vez sea un poco más amable para variar... Aunque me pregunto porque no nos lo hemos topado en todo este tiempo, ¿Cuánto debe pasar para que un alma reencarne?

Lan WangJi sonrió levemente, tirando las riendas del burro, dejando a Wei Wuxian hablar sinsentidos tanto como deseara, después de todo, no sería algo totalmente absurdo teniendo la prueba justo a su lado.

Solo esperaba que, tanto tiempo como fuera posible, él y Wei Ying se mantuvieran juntos como siempre y, el día en que finalmente abandonen el mundo terrenal, puedan volver a encontrarse el uno al otro.


	21. Manga cortada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un avance en la relación fraternal entre Wei Wuxian y Jin Ling.

—Asqueroso manga cortada, ¿cómo te atreves a caminar como si nada por este lugar?

Wei Wuxian sonrió deteniendo sus pasos, con sus manos detrás de la espalda, se giró hacia la persona que le hablaba. Internamente rodó los ojos al ver que se trataba de Jin Chan, uno de los primos de Jin Ling. Decidió ignorar al chico y seguir su camino, pero este no lo dejaría ir tan fácil, mucho menos cuando venía acompañado de más discípulos de su edad que lo veían de la misma forma que él.

—¡Alto! ¿No escuchas lo que te digo? ¿Cómo te atreves a mancillar el honor de la secta Lanling con tu presencia? Ni te creas que porque el idiota de Jin Ling ha tenido consideración contigo, puedas darte este lujo. No lo mereces.

—Oh, entonces tú puedes juzgar que merezco y lo que no. Para tu información tu líder requirió de mi presencia, si tienes algún problema, arreglarlo con él.

Wei Wuxian sabía que tocaba fibras sensibles al mencionar que Jin Ling, era, efectivamente y con mucho esfuerzo, el líder de Lanling Jin.

El chico apenas cumplió veintiún años hace un par de meses y con ello y el apoyo de apenas la mitad de su secta y su tío Jiang Cheng, finalmente pudo reclamar el lugar que por derecho le pertenece.

Por supuesto, la otra mitad de su avariciosa familia no estaba del todo conforme.

—Ese idiota no merece que lo llame líder. No lo reconozco como tal si acepta mantener relación con una lacra como tú.

Wei Wuxian suspiró negando con la cabeza, no tenía humor para tratar con nadie en particular, de hecho, apenas se sentía cómodo en ese lugar, pese a que ya lo ha visitado en otras ocasiones, el sentimiento de tristeza e incomodidad no se iba del todo. Lan WangJi no había podido acompañarlo en esta ocasión por tener que quedarse a ayudar a Zewu jun con algunos pendientes de la secta.

—Como he dicho, joven amo Jin, si tienes problemas, arreglarlos con el responsable.

Justo cuando Wei Wuxian se daba la vuelta, escuchó el sonido de una espada siendo desenvainada y actuó con rapidez, llevando a Chenqing a sus labios, sin embargo, se detuvo en el momento y en lugar de tocarla, alzó el instrumento para bloquear el ataque.

Para sorpresa de ambos, fue una espada dorada con detalles exquisitos la que se interpuso entre ambos.

—¿Jin Chan, tienes alguna queja? Soy todo oídos.

Jin Ling empujó a su primo con el mismo ataque, provocando que este cayera al suelo de forma vergonzosa, el séquito de discípulos que lo acompañaban solo veían en su dirección con rostros compungidos, queriendo decir algo, pero al mismo tiempo, sabían que no sería su movimiento más inteligente.

—¿Y ustedes? ¿No tienen nada que hacer? Vayan a entrenar o me asegurare que no puedan ponerse en pie en todo un mes después de correr por la montaña.

Wei Wuxian suprimió una sonrisa al escucharlo, si bien Jin Ling aún tenía un carácter difícil de manejar, al menos ya no era tan impulsivo como cuando tenía quince, todo lo contrario, ya que, cuando cumplió los diecisiete Jiang Cheng se encargó de enviarlo a Gusu para que recibiera un poco de educación y etiqueta, diciendo que era un desastre andante y tenía que aprender a comportarse mejor.

Por supuesto, siempre y cuando se mantuviera alejado de Wei Wuxian.

Cosa que, claramente no sucedió.

Pasaron varias semanas antes de que el chico que lo evitaba cada vez que se encontraban en el mismo perímetro se rindiera ante su curiosidad y comenzara a preguntarle aquellas cosas que no se atrevía a cuestionar a su tío.

Sabía que Wei Wuxian era bueno en arquería, así que esa fue su primera excusa para acercarse.

Luego consejos para las cacerías a dónde acudía junto con los discípulos Lan.

Entonces vinieron pláticas informales en sus tiempos libres dentro de la secta y con ello, anécdotas que nunca había escuchado sobre los días de juventud en el muelle, de su tío, del mismo Wei Wuxian y también de su madre.

Estás eran sus pláticas favoritas.

Cuando terminó su estancia en Gusu, no solo su carácter se había reformado casi por completo, sino que tenía otra perspectiva del hombre que había jurado odiar.

Y así, pese a la inconformidad de su otro tío, Jin Ling decidió que Wei Wuxian era alguien que quería mantener en su vida.

—Además...— continúo con un tono de voz amenazante— ¿sabes que hay un castigo por ofender a un líder de Secta, así sean solo palabras? ¿Y que es peor si es de tu propia secta?

El rostro de Jin Chan y el resto de los discípulos se puso pálido, sin dudarlo un segundo se marcharon, Jin Chan miró a Jin Ling antes de irse corriendo detrás de los demás.

—No te sientas muy cómodo, recuerda que la mitad no te reconoce. ¡Yo no lo hago!

Una vez que los discípulos se perdieron de vista, Jin Ling soltó un suspiro. Wei Wuxian sintió un deje de culpa al ver que una vez más por su causa, tenía conflictos con los miembros de su secta.

—Escucha Jin Ling...— comenzó, frotándose la nuca— no es necesario que...

—Que? ¿Crees que permitiría que hablaran así a mis espaldas? No los dejaré ir tan fácil, en cuanto termine con este asunto pensare en su castigo.

Jin Ling se cruzó de brazos, su rostro mostraba un ceño fruncido que por un momento, Wei Wuxian encontró el enorme parecido que tenía a Jin Zixuan cuando tenía esa edad. Sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—Sin duda sé que lo harás, pero no debes molestarte en mi lugar. He escuchado ese tipo de comentarios en todos lados y no les doy importancia. ¿Por qué lo harías tu?

Jin Ling lo miró confundido durante un momento, entonces entornó los ojos con irritación.

—¿En verdad no te molesta que te llamen de esa forma?

—¿Manga cortada? Lo soy, no voy a ocultarlo solo por comentarios sin importancia.

Wei Wuxian aun podía ver la incomprensión en el rostro de Jin Ling, así que camino hasta el joven, colocando una mano en su hombro.

—No todos pensamos de la misma forma, Jin Ling, al inicio tu tampoco estabas del todo cómodo con mi relación con Hanguang jun, ¿o me equivoco? — Jin Ling apretó los labios, negando con la cabeza.

—Eso está bien...—continuó, — yo nunca te culpe por eso, de hecho, si fue incómodo para muchos al inicio, pero si Lan Zhan y yo estamos bien ¿Por qué debería importar lo que digan los demás? Además, este prejuicio que tenías lo olvidaste al conocerme mejor y también a Lan Zhan, ¿cierto? Para él y para mí, el hecho de que tú, Zewu jun, Sizhui, JingYi y los demás nos acepten es suficiente para nosotros.

Sabía que no todos estaban de acuerdo con su modo de convivencia, el tío de Lan WangJi apenas toleraba verlo y ni hablar de Jiang Cheng, quien apenas podía dirigirle la mirada cuando se topaban en las reuniones.

Wei Wuxian estaba por retirarse, entonces Jin Ling le detuvo diciendo:

—Yo creo que... no hubiéramos sido los únicos en aceptarlos.

Wei Wuxian hizo una mueca confundida, sin embargo, antes de preguntar que quería decir, notó que su mirada se perdía en el largo corredor hacia donde él se dirigía minutos antes de ser alcanzado por Jin Chan.

El salón ancestral. El lugar donde tenían las tabillas de los antepasados de Jin Ling.

Donde estaba la tablilla de su shijie.

Su corazón se calentó por aquellas palabras, asintió tratando de contener su emoción por ello, pues al igual que Jin Ling, él tenia completa fe en ello.

—Mn. Tienes razón.


	22. Manzanita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Qiren tiene un encuentro interesante en el bosque.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y con una ligera molestia debido a la intensidad de la luz que le rodeaba. Tardó un par de segundos en acoplarse a ella y entonces, detalló su entorno.

Nada más que grandes árboles, césped y arbustos le rodeaban, a lo lejos, podía escuchar el ruido de un arroyo y en los cielos, podía ver el vuelo de las parvadas de pájaros dirigiéndose hacia alguna parte.

Tras dar un suspiro decidió incorporarse, sin embargo, una leve dolencia en su pierna derecha le impidió tal acción, justo en el momento en que estaba por verificar si tenía alguna herida, una voz desconocida lo puso en alerta.

Un joven de túnicas oscuras y algo desgastadas salió de entre el bosque, era un poco más bajo y delgado que él, pero sin duda no tenía más de veinte años, su cabello negro estaba sujeto por una coleta alta. Por un momento le pareció que podría ser Wei WuXian, pero el leve ceño fruncido y su actitud un tanto molesta, le hizo desechar la idea, por muchas cosas que Wei Ying era, no podría tener ese tipo de carácter. No al menos en esta vida.

—No se mueva, tardé un buen rato en lograr ajustar la venda, no arruine mi trabajo.

—Pero que... ¿quien eres tú?

Lan Qiren veía con cierto enfado al extraño, nadie osaba hablarle de esa manera y este joven no sería el primero.

El chico le dirigió una mirada extrañada, pero solo se encogió de hombros suspirando pesadamente.

Antes de que Lan Qiren pudiera preguntarle su nombre o presentarse además de preguntar dónde estaban, el joven ya se había acercado para ayudarlo, renuente, aceptó.

—Yo soy...

—Sera mejor que se reúna con los suyos, este bosque es peligroso. Vi algunos hombres cerca del rio, así que no debemos estar muy lejos.

Lan Qiren asintió, aun ofendido por haber sido interrumpido.

—Estos jóvenes de ahora— murmuró comenzando a caminar, sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta que no podía caminar bien por su cuenta.

—Lo ayudaré— Lan Qiren estaba por negarse, pero de pronto, el joven le tomo del brazo pasándolo sobre sus hombros, sujetándolo con firmeza, a pesar de que el chico se notaba más joven y menos fornido que los jóvenes de su secta –y el mismo— tenía una fuerza considerable.

Caminaron en silencio durante un par de minutos antes de que el joven rompiera el silencio.

—Y dígame gran Maestro, ¿Por qué esta en este lugar? ¿Qué lo alejó del grupo?

Lan Qiren no tenía ganas de conversar, pero dentro de todo, tenía que darle algo de cara al joven por haberlo ayudado hasta ahora.

—No lo sé bien realmente. Estaba guiando a los discípulos de mi secta en una cacería en este lugar, pero una criatura extraña nos atacó y terminé en esta parte del bosque...— su mirada se paseó en los alrededores, preguntándose cómo es que había quedado varado en un lugar tan lejano, los discípulos deberían estarlo buscando y aun le parecía extraño que no lo localizaran.

—¿Estás seguro que es por este lado?

— ¿Gran Maestro, a usted le gustan los animales?

Preguntó el chico de pronto, dejando a Lan Qiren un poco desconcertado, tras un gruñido, contestó:

—No. Mi sobrino tiene muchos conejos por culpa de su... de un hombre muy molesto y también hay un burro que se parece mucho a su dueño— pese que inmediatamente terminó de decir aquello y sabiendo que estaba en contra de las reglas hablar mal de una persona, Lan Qiren no creía que pudiera aplicarse a alguien como Wei WuXian.

—¿En serio? Me da la impresión que no le desagradan del todo. Si permite que estén a su alrededor, entonces no puede odiarlo— comentó con una sonrisa, por primera vez en todo este tiempo, al parecer, no era tan malhumorado como aparentaba. Entonces el joven sacó algo de su túnica.

Lan Qiren enarcó una ceja al ver que era una brillante y roja manzana.

—¿Quiere una? — ofreció el chico antes de darle un mordisco a la manzana, Lan Qiren se contuvo para no entornar los ojos.

Tras un rato de andar por el bosque –y que el joven decidiera que Lan Qiren era un buen oyente para escuchar todas sus quejas de que, en su familia, sus mayores fueran tan descarados desde que son unos recién casados –y Lan Qiren pensó que era terriblemente parecido a lo que vivía su sobrino y Wei WuXian— además de que solían reprenderle mucho por ser un tanto ruidoso.

— Aunque uno de mis mayores es alguien bueno, ¿sabe? Me recuerda mucho a usted. Es muy serio y sería difícil conversar tan animadamente con él, pero es buena persona. El permitió que me quedara en casa.

Cuando estaba por preguntar sobre donde vivía o porque aún moraba con su mayor, escuchó un ladrido acercándose.

El joven se apartó de Lan Qiren al instante.

—Creo que ya puede seguir a partir de aquí. ¡Me retiro!

En menos de un parpadeo, el joven desapareció de su vista, Lan Qiren estaba a punto de ir tras él, pero su pierna herida y los ladridos, junto con el sonido de voces se escuchaba cada vez más cerca.

Una figura de blanco que reconoció como Lan JingYi se asomó por entre las ramas de un espeso árbol, Lan Qiren vio uno a uno de sus discípulos salir entre el bosque y colocarse frente a él con alivio en sus rostros, Sizhui y JingYi se acercaron para dar una reverencia.

—Qué alivio que este bien, señor Lan... ¿está herido? ¿Necesita que le asistamos?

Lan Qiren ocultó la confusión y desconcierto con éxito al dirigirles una mirada reprobatoria.

—Estoy bien, pero no debieron hacer todo este escándalo... si no me equivoco trajeron consigo el perro espiritual del joven líder de secta Jin.

Sizhui y JingYi se miraron confundidos, pero fue el primero quien tomó la palabra:

—Sí, lo hemos traído, pero...

—Fairy y Jin Ling están buscando al este, no hay forma de que hayan venido tan pronto y ni siquiera están aquí.

Lan Qiren frunció el entrecejo llevando su dedo índice y pulgar al puente de su nariz en señal de evidente cansancio.

—Señor Lan...

—Está bien, vámonos de este lugar.

Los discípulos asintieron a las ordenes en silencio, un par de ellos fue a dar el aviso a los demás de que su maestro finalmente había aparecido mientras los demás continuaban el trayecto en silencio.

Lan Qiren no pudo evitar dar un vistazo detrás de su hombro, esperando tener algún vistazo de ese molesto –pero bien intencionado— joven.

Suspiró negando con la cabeza.

—Debí suponerlo.

—Eh? ¿De qué habla, señor Lan? — preguntó JingYi quien se mantenía cerca de él, Lan Qiren negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

_"Este bosque debe tener un montón de almas varadas, tal vez era el alma de un joven perdido"._

Tras ese pensamiento, se prometió venir en alguna otra ocasión para devolver el favor y liberarlo.

Apenas llegaron a la zona de reunión, cuando un grito desgarrador les puso en alerta máxima desenvainando sus espadas, el mismo Lan Qiren, quien no había podido manejar la suya debido a la poca energía espiritual que apenas estaba reuniendo, también alzó la suya.

Sin embargo, no hubo necesidad de pelear ya que era el mismo quien gritaba abrazándose y trepando por el cuerpo de Hanguang jun.

Lan Qiren aparto la mirada de esa escena tan desvergonzada para sus ojos.

—¡Lan Zhan! ¡Sálvame!

—¡No puede ser! ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que Fairy no te hará daño? — replicó Jin Ling acariciando el lomo de Fairy antes de ordenarle que se mantuviera alejado, solo entonces Wei WuXian se colocó en una posición correcta al lado de Hanguang jun.

—No me importa, un perro es un perro— giró su mirada hacia Lan Qiren y los discípulos, sonriendo genuinamente pese a su ataque de pánico anterior. — ¡Señor Lan! Me alegro que este bien, cuando los chicos llegaron a nosotros para contarnos sobre el incidente vinimos a ayudar. Este bosque es peligroso, dicen los lugareños que muchos se han perdido por las criaturas que habitan, aunque solo nos hemos topado con una y...

Lan Qiren no estaba de humor para soportar su diatriba y se dirigió a su sobrino.

—Regresemos a Gusu, no hay más que hacer aquí. — Lan Wang Ji entonces notó su leve cojera.

—Tío, tu pierna...

—Estará bien en cuanto regresemos y pueda meditar.

Tras un momento de silencio, Hanguang jun aceptó.

Estaban por ponerse en marcha cuando Wei WuXian grito de la nada.

—¡Esperen! ¿Dónde está manzanita? ¡Lo había dejado aquí!

Un par de discípulos Lan se miraron los unos a los otros, claramente no se habían percatado de la falta del animal pese a que era demasiado ruidoso.

—¿Cómo pudieron descuidar a manzanita? — JingYi gritó escandalizado— ¡hay que encontrarlo!

—¿Que? ¿El burro? ¡No estamos organizando una búsqueda por ese ruidoso burro! — gruñó Jin Ling cruzándose de brazos, JingYi arremetió contra él:

—¡Si fuera Fairy estarías haciendo lo mismo!

—Fairy es demasiado inteligente como para perderse. Es un perro espiritual de alta categoría.

Lan Sizhui intentó mediar entre los chicos, pero estos solo se mantenían discutiendo, justo cuando Lan Qiren estaba por mandarlos a silenciar, un sonido familiar se escuchó entre los árboles.

—¡Manzanita!

Por supuesto fue Wei Ying quien se acercó hasta el burro que caminaba tranquilamente hasta su encuentro y luego fue víctima de unos cuantos jaloneos cariñosos.

—Manzanita, ¿porque eres tan travieso? ¿Debería pensar que también estabas buscando al Señor Lan? Avisa antes de...

—El animal ya está de regreso. Regresemos a Gusu— sentenció Lan Qiren ya cansado de todo este desorden.

—Espera tío.

Lan Qiren suspiró al dirigirse hacia su sobrino.

—¿Que ocurre esta vez?

—Por tu pierna. No es prudente manejar la espada ni caminar.

Lan Qiren solo tuvo que dar un vistazo entre su sobrino, un sonriente Wei WuXian y al burro extraviado.

Suspiro. No tenía otra opción.

Ya en su camino de regreso a Gusu, con Lan Qiren montado en manzanita –no por su propio gusto— descubrió que no era tan malo como creía.

EL burro incluso parecía mejor portado que en otras ocasiones, o al menos esa era la queja de Wei WuXian desde hace más de media hora.

—Lan Zhan, tu tío también es del agrado de manzanita. ¡Es totalmente ridículo! ¿Porque no puede comportarse así conmigo? Le doy manzanas todos los días y el me trata como si le diera manzanas podridas.

—Le has dado manzanas podridas? — preguntó Lan WangJi, Wei WuXian bufó inflando las mejillas.

— ¡Solo una vez, pero fue una broma!

Lan Qiren acomodo los pliegues de su túnica, intentando bloquear la conversación del par de enfrente, entonces, notó un peso extra en uno de sus pliegues, buscó en ella y sacó una manzana roja y brillante entre sus pliegues.

_"Claramente no la acepté. ¿Cuándo la puso ahí?"_

Manzanita, claramente atraído por el olor de la manzana, alzo su cabeza llamando la atención de Lan Qiren.

Tras un momento la colocó en su boca, con un gesto grave en su rostro, volteo hacia el bosque extraño una vez más antes de mirar fijamente al animal.

Cerró los ojos. Era algo absurdo la dirección que tomaban sus pensamientos.

Los jóvenes Lan que eran testigos de ellos, no podían dejar de admirarse por ello, después de todo, era bien sabido que Manzanita solía morder a los extraños que trataran de alimentarlo, el que Lan Qiren lo hubiera hecho sin ningún problema y con una sospechosa familiaridad...

—Hey Sizhui, ¿crees que el señor Lan haya alimentado a manzanita antes? No parece incomodarle— dijo Lan JingYi en voz baja para no ser escuchado.

Sizhui no sabía que decir, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros como toda respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sip, LQR se topó con un Manzanita!human o algo asi. Y es un macho según, realmente no se que sea manzanita en realidad :O
> 
> Deje un pequeño cabo suelto aqui que retomaré en otro dia :D lo informaré cuando se publique esa parte.


	23. WangXian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una canción llena de nostalgia y recuerdos es interpretada en medio de la noche.

Una melodía se dejaba escuchar en medio de la noche en aquel pueblo, las personas del poblado cercano que terminaban de cerrar sus negocios y hogares para descansar de tan arduo día de labor, se miraron extrañados los unos a los otros, preguntándose de donde podría venir aquel sonido.

Uno de ellos calmó a la multitud mientras terminaba de meter las cajas vacías de su mercancía vendida.

—Seguro son los jóvenes amos que pararon en la taberna de la mañana, recuerdan el incidente de las tumbas de hace una semana? Deben estar aquí por eso.

—Así es— declaró otro hombre— estuve en la taberna, eran un hombre vestido de blanco y otro de negro, preguntaron al tabernero y él les dijo lo que ocurría, espero que lo resuelvan pronto.

Un par de mujeres asintieron con entusiasmo.

—¡No lo dudo! ¡Se veían tan fuertes y apuestos! Los vi por casualidad en el mercado, uno de ellos, el de negro era muy amable, incluso compro varios bollos de vapor a mi madre.

—¡Ah, qué suerte tuviste! ¿Pudiste hablarle?

—Oh sí, pero el de blanco también era apuesto, aunque muy callado...

Un hombre mayor, harto de tanta palabrería sin sentido, les reclamo a todos.

—Cultivadores errantes! Vaya negocio. No imagino tener que lidiar con todas estas bestias día y noche a punto de morir en cualquier momento, por eso yo me dediqué al comercio. No hay riesgo de morir por un fantasma en este negocio.

Las mujeres comenzaron a debatir sobre ello, diciendo que lo que hacían era honorable y heroico, hubo algunos hombres que las apoyaban mientras otros estaban de acuerdo con el viejo mercader.

Ajenos a los argumentos de los habitantes de esa pequeña ciudad, Wei WuXian y Lan WangJi se dedicaban a erradicar los últimos vestigios del espíritu resentido que daba problemas a los leñadores, provocando que sus hachas y cuchillos se volvieran contra ellos si osaban cortar árboles cerca de la zona.

Era el alma de un leñador que había muerto aplastado por un árbol en una zanja oculta en un terreno inaccesible, no tardaron demasiado en expulsar su alma y permitir que la energía se disipara.

—¡Fue demasiado rápido, Lan Zhan, sin duda tus habilidades con el guqin son sorprendentes! — afirmó con ahínco a su compañero, quien caminaba a su lado con calma.

—Deberíamos volver al pueblo y buscar una posada? Aunque me da pereza andar todo el camino de regreso y realmente no hace frio, es una noche agradable, Hey Lan Zhan— halo de la manga al hombre, mirándole con una sonrisa caprichosa— ¿qué dices si acampamos por hoy? Estoy agotado. Además, así no gastas tu dinero... oh, pero si lo deseas podemos regresar, no hay problema.

—Hn. Está bien.

Una vez que Wei WuXian estableció un punto para descansar, Lan WangJi fue a recoger algo de leña, frio o no, aun debían preparar algo de comida.

Mientras el segundo jade no se encontraba cerca, Wei WuXian se recargó en un árbol y comenzó a jugar con Chenqing, con una sonrisa, la llevó a sus labios y comenzó a tocar.

_"Esta canción... es una lástima que no tenga letra, sin duda debería tenerla... Lan Zhan, compusiste la melodía, ¿también le diste letra?"_

Interrumpió la melodía un momento antes de comenzar a tararearla con un suave arrullo, muchas palabras venían a su mente, pero ninguna terminaba de ajustarse.

Simplemente sentía que ninguna oración podría ajustar al sentimiento que lo embargaba al escuchar y tocar el mismo esa melodía.

—Es extraño, siento que es nostálgica, pero eso es porque Lan Zhan la creo hace tantos años... incluso para mi yo de ahora, provoca esa emoción... tal vez, en lugar de palabras, sean recuerdos de Lan Zhan.

_"Recuerdos de Lan Zhan... ¿y míos?"_

**_Los pétalos que hay alrededor el cielo azul, me recuerdan a cuando solo era un joven intrépido. La calmante imagen de Gusu viene en un recuerdo._ **

Dio voz a ese pensamiento sin pensarlo, el mismo se veía hace veinte años en un paisaje conocido, a esos cálidos recuerdos de su juventud en donde él y su entonces hermano marcial fueron a estudiar a Gusu. El lugar donde conoció a quien sería el amor de su vida.

_"¿Desde cuándo pensaste en esta canción, Lan Zhan? ¿Cuándo comenzaste a amarme? ¿Cuándo yo comencé a hacerlo en realidad?"_

Su encuentro en el tejado, aquellos frascos de la Sonrisa del Emperador por los que tuvieron su primer encuentro, el castigo que les impusieron a ambos un par de días después, el abismo acuático en la ciudad de Caiyi...

Eran recuerdos un poco agridulces, pero preciados, a fin de cuentas.

_"¿Esto es lo que recordabas, Lan Zhan? Cuando escribiste esta canción llena de nostalgia, ¿tu corazón ya me anhelaba?"_

El ruido de Lan WangJi regresando le hizo forzar una sonrisa relajada, no tenía caso pensar en ello y mucho menos lamentarse.

No podía pedir perdón por ello, Lan Zhan no lo merecía y mucho menos, aceptaría una disculpa.

_"Entre nosotros no hay necesidad de eso"._

Lo único que le quedaba a Wei WuXian, era enamorarse más y más de ese hombre que lo veía como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo.

Curiosamente, el mismo Wei Ying pensaba exactamente igual sobre él.

—Wei Ying.

Lan WangJi terminó de encender la fogata antes de mirar a su acompañante, luego observó la flauta, Wei WuXian sonrió con un deje de culpa.

—Me escuchaste? De pronto sentí ganas de tocar nuestra canción... oh, y si escuchaste mi voz es porque intentaba ponerle alguna letra, aunque creo que no queda muy bien... Lan Zhan, seguro tu pensaste en ella, ¿no? Aunque esta canción ya es hermosa sin ella.

Intentaba hacerse el desinteresado y tratar de que el hombre obviara el haberlo escuchado— Wei Ying no lo dudaba— pero Lan Zhan no lo dejaría pasar.

—Tiene letra.

Wei WuXian lo miró entre sorprendido y confundido.

—¿La tiene?

—Mn.

Tras un momento de silencio, en el cual Wei Ying apretó los labios para evitar hacer la petición que se moría por exclamar.

No hacía falta, de todos modos, Lan WangJi, sin decir palabra alguna, sacó su guqin y comenzó a tocar.

—Lan Zhan, no es...

— ** _A través de las nubes se pueden ver las montañas, caminando un sendero riguroso lleno de nostalgia... cuando te marchaste, mi corazón anhelaba tu regreso._**

La forma en que Lan WangJi cantaba esa estrofa provocó que los ojos de Wei WuXian se llenaran de lágrimas, entendiendo el dolor que su compañero dictaba con cada palabra.

_"Es tan dolorosa? Como puedes tocarla aun después de tanto..."_

—Lan Zhan...

Wei WuXian sentía la imperiosa necesidad de abrazar al hombre y reafirmar la promesa que hizo hace un par de meses en el templo de Gunyin, las emociones lo embargaban a tal grado que no se percató que, aquellas lagrimas acumuladas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas.

Se dio cuenta de ello cuando Lan WangJi detuvo sus manos en el instrumento y las llevo a su rostro, acariciándolo dulcemente.

Wei WuXian le dirigió una sonrisa mientras retiraba una de ellas, besándole el dorso con suavidad.

—No está completa.

Una sola mirada bastó para que Wei WuXian entendiera, que, pese a todos estos años, Lan WangJi no la terminó, conforme avanzaban en sus versos, pudo darse cuenta de que en la misma canción Lan Zhan entonaba oraciones que nunca le dijo a Wei WuXian, emociones, sentimientos y sensaciones, debido a que no sabía cómo expresarse.

— ** _A pesar de tus tormentos, aun conservas la pureza de tu corazón._**

— ** _Sin miedo a decir lo que sea, todos te creían un espíritu rebelde y libre, pero en tu interior habitaba el caos._**

Wei WuXian tragó el nudo de la garganta para dejar salir sus pensamientos, sus deseos, sus anhelos para completar las partes faltantes de esa canción que Lan WangJi estuvo perfeccionando a lo largo de los años y ahora, finalmente podría tocarla en su totalidad.

— ** _Así que... esta es la memoria de nuestro amor... a tu lado toco esta canción llena de lágrimas y risas..._** — Wei WuXian tomo una de las manos de Lan WangJi, sujetándola contra su pecho, dejándole sentir el frenético palpitar de su corazón.

La música se detuvo, pero Wei WuXian solo hizo eco a uno de los versos anteriores, uno que Lan Zhan había pensado dedicado a él, pero el mismo Wei Ying, creía que aplicaba para ambos.

— ** _A pesar de tus tormentos, aun conservas la pureza de tu corazón._**

El silencio reinó durante un breve momento... Wei WuXian ya no hacía nada por ocultar las lágrimas que corrían libremente por sus mejillas.

—Lan Zhan.

Junto sus labios con Lan WangJi, cerrando los ojos, sonriendo en medio de ese beso, esta vez, con un sentimiento de alegría y nostalgia entremezclados.

WangJi y Chenqing descansaban uno al lado del otro junto a la fogata que apenas proporcionaba luz debido a la poca leña con que fue atizada, hasta que finalmente se consumió. Era mejor de esa forma.

Las dos figuras que se movían en aquel montículo en el bosque no la necesitaban más para reconocer y reafirmar aquella promesa hecha en medio de una oscuridad similar hace tantas noches atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como saben, hay 3 versiones de su canción. Esta vez toca el turno de Wangxian, la version del audiodrama.
> 
> Su letra es la que mas me ha gustado, siento que cuentan su dolor a traves de la historia de ambos T_T, asi que este escrito si que me hizo soltar lágrimas T_T


	24. Alma gemela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño Wei Wuxian tiene una duda.

Llevaba en sus brazos una canasta con frutas frescas y vainas de loto para los jóvenes discípulos que entrenaban arduamente en el patio principal, una vez que entro en el lugar diviso a su hijo batiéndose en un duelo otro de los jóvenes, sonrió animado y luego paseo la vista para divisar a su otro pequeño.

Al notar que no se encontraba ahí, suspiró. Se dirigió a la figura de autoridad que supervisaba a todos, ya intuyendo lo que había ocurrido.

—Mi señora— hizo una reverencia al saludar—A-Li esta indispuesta, así que me pidió que trajera la fruta para los discípulos para cuando descansen, pero he notado que no está A-Xian con ellos, ¿Dónde está?

ZiYuan cerró los ojos en señal de hastió y replicó con molestia, aunque esta iba dirigida al ausente.

—Wei WuXian es un vago, ayer estuvo demasiado tiempo en el pueblo según el buscando información... ¿Qué querría saber un niño de diez años? Además, tenemos un gran acervo sobre casi cualquier tema que podría ser de su interés... Se pasó el toque de queda y A-Cheng tuvo que ir a buscarlo.

—Es un niño muy curioso, no debes ser tan dura con él— dijo el hombre tras dar un suspiro, ayer él tuvo que ausentarse debido a una cacería nocturna y regreso casi al amanecer, así que no había escuchado de ese incidente hasta el momento.

Dejó un poco de fruta picada en una mesita frente a ZiYuan y, tras una reverencia, se retiró.

—Descansen!

Jiang Fengmian estaba a punto de retirarse –no quería interrumpir a sus discípulos ya que ellos no se habían percatado de su presencia— cuando su esposa lo detuvo, señalándole hacia la canasta que había dejado dispuesta para los chicos, quienes ya estaban tomando sus alimentos con entusiasmo.

—Hará falta más, busca a Wei WuXian y que te ayude a traer. Luego de eso lo pondré a correr por el Muelle, tiene que calentar.

Fengmian asintió con una sonrisa. Sabía exactamente donde estaría Wei WuXian si su esposa lo castigaba.

—¿A-Xian?— Jiang Fengmian se asomó levemente por la puerta corrediza de la Sala Ancestral, una vez que divisó al pequeño arrodillado cumpliendo su castigo, se acercó y con delicadeza colocó una mano en su hombro.

—¡Tío! — saludó con una sonrisa y un poco alto, por lo que el mismo se llevó una mano a la boca. —Lo siento.

Fengmian meneó la cabeza en señal de que no se preocupara, luego de ofrecer sus respetos, se dirigió al pequeño.

—Yu ZiYuan dice que te castigó por llegar muy tarde ayer, ¿Qué estabas haciendo, A-Xian?

—Oh, estaba buscando algo...— la mirada de Wei WuXian se volvió pensativa, Fengmian lo encontró extraño, Wei WuXian no solía quedarse en silencio mucho menos cuando algo capta su atención.

—¿A-Xian?

—¿Tío... que es un alma gemela?

La pregunta descolocó un poco al líder de Secta, quien, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, preguntó dónde había escuchado eso y porque le interesaba tanto.

—A-Xian lo escuchó de las hermanas mayores, dicen que esperan el festival de las linternas para desear encontrar a su alma gemela... ¡Es algo que se pueda pedir? ¡que es eso? Cuando les pregunté, solo dijeron que era muy chico para saberlo y que no estuviera escuchando a escondidas, pero no lo estaba haciendo, yo solo pasé por ahí...— Fengmian llevo una mano a la cabeza de Wei WuXian revolviendo sus cabellos.

—Y tienen razón, no deberías escuchar a escondidas.

—Pero no me estaba escondiendo!

El pequeño volvió a llevar sus manos a la boca, mirando a Fengmian con una disculpa, este solo se limitó a mirar hacia el frente, una sonrisa suave se formaba en sus labios, Wei WuXian lo miró atentamente, pues él sabía que con ese gesto se preparaba para darle una respuesta.

—Un alma gemela... bueno es como un mejor amigo, pero más. — Comenzó, aun pensando en una buena respuesta que podría satisfacer a su muchacho, pero este lo miró extrañado.

—¿Un mejor amigo? ¿Entonces A-Cheng es mi alma gemela?

Jiang Fengmian tuvo que reprimir una risa, negando con la cabeza.

—A-Cheng es como un hermano, así como A-Li... no, un alma gemela es la única persona en el mundo que te conoce mejor que nadie. Es alguien que te hace una mejor persona.

—Una mejor persona...— repitió Wei WuXian, pensativo, Fengmian sabía que eso podría ser un poco complicado y no quería que el pequeño se atuviera a otras expectativas, así que reafirmo:

—En realidad, no te hacen una mejor persona, lo haces tú mismo porque te inspira. Un alma gemela es alguien que llevas contigo para siempre. Es la única persona que te conoce y te acepta y cree en ti antes que nadie más lo haga o cuando nadie más lo haría. Y pase lo que pase, siempre la amarás, nada puede cambiar eso.

Wei WuXian tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, en señal de que estaba procesado todo eso, Fengmian, al ver su rostro confundido, colocó una mano en su hombro.

—No deberías preocuparte por ello ahora, A-Xian, cuando conozcas a tu alma gemela lo sabrás...

Wei WuXian asintió esbozando una sonrisa antes de preguntar.

—Tío, tu... ¿tienes un alma gemela?

Fengmian ocultó bien su sorpresa ante la pregunta tan repentina, no obstante, asintió tras un par de segundos de meditarlo.

—Si.

—En serio? ¿Quién es? — preguntó emocionado, Jiang Fengmian negó con la cabeza incorporándose, Wei WuXian hizo lo mismo y, luego de que ambos ofrecieran sus respetos, se retiraron de la sala ancestral.

—La persona más increíble que he conocido...— Wei WuXian, un poco inconforme con esa respuesta, estaba a punto de volver a insistir, pero Fengmian ya caminaba delante de él.

—A-Xian, ¿puedes ayudarme a llevar más comida a los chicos? Luego de eso, deberás calentar.

Ante la perspectiva de que podría ir a entrenar con sus compañeros, Wei WuXian ignoró sus dudas acerca de las almas gemelas, asintiendo con entusiasmo.

—¡Si!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mhn...dejo a libre interpretación sobre quien es el alma gemela de Fengmian. No quiero pleito jajaja.
> 
> Pensé en muchas personas que dieran este discurso que varios ya reconocerán (y si no, es parte de un capitulo de Dawson's Creek si no me equivoco... lo he visto en varios videos fanmade de otras series y me parece muy bonito).
> 
> Al final, ganó escribir acerca de Fengmian diciendole eso a Wei Ying, sobre todo al recordar ese bonito momento del LA en The Untamed donde el mismo Wei Ying le dice al mismo Lan Zhan que es su alma gemela.
> 
> (Se supone que era el momento en que ocurre cierto acercamiento con ojos vendados... pero estoy satisfecha con ese cambio).
> 
> Asi que, si, Wei Ying ya lo considera su alma gemela :D
> 
> Aww me voy a ver ese capitulo, bye!


	25. Suibian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiempo: despuès de que la Campaña para derrotar el Sol terminó.  
> Una noche en que Wei Wuxian no puede dormir y toca Chenqing por diversión.

—Si un montón de cadáveres empiezan a despertar, tú serás el único que recogerá el desastre.

Wei Wuxian retiró sus labios de Chenqing, entornando los ojos le contestó al hombre, sonrió de medio lado al ver que que vestía una túnica interior.

—¡Porque no vistes con mayor propiedad? Eres el líder, no deberías ser tan desvergonzado.

Jiang Cheng lo miró con irritación.

—¡Tu...! ¿Te das cuenta que hora es? ¿Porque no estás dormido? ¡Despertarás a todo el mundo!

Wei Wuxian miró hacia el cielo estrellado y la gran luna que iluminaba el enorme lago de aguas tranquilas. ¿Tan tarde era?

Negó con la cabeza sin perder su ánimo.

—Siempre has sido de sueño ligero. Además, alguien tiene que vigilar que los discípulos no se escapen, la otra vez, TaoJin intentó escabullirse para visitar a su novia. ¡Que escándalo! Supongo que no lo has olvidado, te aseguro que el no, sobre todo al ser tratado con Zidian...

Jiang Cheng soltó un suspiro resignado, a pesar de que no le gustaba que Wei Wuxian tuviera este horario tan catastrófico, lo cierto era que así había sido siempre, aunque nunca antes fue tan extremo. Es decir, era casi las cinco de la mañana y el hombre apenas había dormido un poco el día anterior.

—Oye, escucha...— no era muy bueno hablando de forma calmada, mucho menos con alguien como Wei Wuxian, pero hasta el entendía que era su deber, como líder, más que otra cosa, como hermano.— se que estos días han sido duros, hemos tenido un difícil momento reclutando gente y reconstruyendo el mueble...desde lo de Wen Chao, tu...

Wei Wuxian jugueteó con Chenqing, interrumpiéndolo con un sonoro bostezo.

—Creo que tienes razón, ya es tarde. Vamos a dormir.

Jiang Cheng apretó su puño girando el rostro hacia un lado, su ceño fruncido se hizo más que evidente, su voz igualaba su molestia:

—Bien, lo que sea. Prepárate para mañana. Deberás enseñar movimientos defensivos al grupo de juniors mayores. Asegúrate de llevar a Suibian contigo.

—Ah, Jiang Cheng mañana no...— Wei Wuxian intentó replicar, pero la paciencia del joven líder no era infinita. Lo que era un gran eufemismo porque, prácticamente, no existía.

—¡No te atrevas a faltar de nuevo! ¿Qué otra cosa más importante tienes que hacer que ayudarme a levantar este lugar? ¿Ya tan rápido olvidas tus responsabilidades?

—No es que no quiera hacerlo, pero podría hacer otra cosa. No estoy de humor para manejar la espada. Sabes que siempre quieren pelear conmigo y el entrenamiento queda olvidado. Es mejor si tú te haces cargo de eso.

—¿Te crees que tengo tiempo? Tengo junta con el regente de Yunping. No seas holgazán y entrénalos o te amarraré al poste de castigo con Zidian.

—¿Shijie no es la que se encarga de las reuniones? Tu primero golpeas a la gente y luego haces preguntas.

Jiang Cheng se exasperó por sus palabras y la actitud despreocupada que mostraba, avanzo a grandes zancadas hacia él, señalándolo con acusación.

—Jie está en Lanling, ¿ya lo olvidaste? Ella pronto se ira a vivir ahí permanentemente, así que es mi responsabilidad atender estos asuntos porque soy el líder ahora, no te permito que cuestiones mis métodos, pero… si no quieres ser más mi subordinado solo dilo. No me hagas perder más el tiempo.

—¡Jiang Cheng!

Wei Wuxian solo quería molestarlo un poco, no esperaba que volcara su frustración tan pronto y de esa forma. Y, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, notó unas profundas ojeras en el rostro de su hermano marcial, incluso le parecía más delgado ¿o era su imaginación?

Distraído por esos pensamientos, no se percató que Jiang Cheng estaba de pie en una posición de ataque. Sandu fuera de su vaina irguiéndose orgullosa y afilada a la luz de la luna, tal como su dueño.

—¿O será que quieres que te eche en un duelo? Quieres jugar un poco, ¿verdad? Si te golpeo tal vez así aprendas a obedecerme. Es lo que todos dicen, ¿sabes? Que Wei Wuxian hace y dice lo que quiere y el líder de Yunmeng no hace nada para frenarlo. ¡Ni siquiera puedo ordenarte que instruyas a los discípulos de la secta que tu juraste que me ayudarías a levantar! Que persona eres…

La sonrisa despreocupada desapareció del rostro de Wei Wuxian, sujetó a Chenqing con un firme agarre. Jiang Cheng notó eso, resopló mirándolo con reproche.

—¿Ni siquiera te molestaras en tener un duelo decente conmigo? ¡Por quien me tomas, Wei Wuxian! Ve y busca a Suibian. Mi padre no te dio esa espada para que la dejes donde sea, ¡ten algo de respeto!

Wei Wuxian no se había movido de su lugar, su mente pensando en alguna forma de distraer lo suficiente a Jiang Cheng para que olvidara aquel absurdo duelo.

No quería enfrentarse a su hermano usando a Chenqing, no lo sentía correcto, pero tampoco era opción que Sandu y Suibian se enfrentaran.

Sería cuestión de tiempo para que se diera cuenta que no estaría usando energía espiritual, y, conociéndolo como lo hacía, lo tomaría como una burla. Exigiendo que lo tomara en serio.

No tenía que adivinar cuál sería la reacción de Jiang Cheng al percatarse que Wei Wuxian realmente lo estaba haciendo.

Y las preguntas comenzarían.

Estaba a punto de ir por su primera opción y burlarse un poco para aligerar el ambiente, cuando uno de los discípulos que estaban de guardia los interrumpió.

Wei Wuxian solo pudo alzar una plegaria de agradecimiento por esta interrupción.

—Líder de Secta, Mayor Wei… hay un disturbio con unos vándalos en la construcción del lado oeste. Ya los hemos atrapado, pero he venido a consultarle que haremos con ellos. No parece que sean de aquí, así que…

Jiang Cheng mantuvo la mirada fija en Wei Wuxian durante un par de segundos antes de exhalar un suspiro molesto. Asintió hacia el guardia a la vez que guardaba a Sandu de vuelta en su funda.

—Iré. Y tú…— Wei Wuxian ya había relajado su agarre en Chenqing, si embargo, ya no se atrevió a decirle nada.

—Mañana al medio día. No quiero excusas.

Jiang Cheng y el discípulo se marcharon por uno de los corredores, dejando a Wei Wuxian solo.

Después de un par de segundos, camino de regreso a su dormitorio.

Estaba todo tal cual lo había dejado, un poco desordenado con papeles, pergaminos tinta y algunos libros regados por ahí, su cama deshecha por el mismo, ya que se movía mucho en las noches a causa de los malos dueños que le robaban el sueño.

Por supuesto nadie sabía esa información.

Camino hasta su cama dispuesto a dejarse caer en ella y tratar de dormir un poco, cuando accidentalmente pateó algo en su camino.

Al notar que era aquel objeto, una mueca de tristeza cruzó su rostro, poniéndose de rodillas, tomo a Suibian en sus manos, con la yema de sus dedos, acarició los caracteres grabados con su nombre.

Tras un momento de vacilación, la sacó de su funda en un movimiento elegante, alzándola sobre su cabeza y luego hizo un giro en el aire y se colocó en posición de combate.

Una estocada, un golpe, otra estocada y luego un ataque hacia un enemigo invisible.

Sonrió levemente por ello y continuó moviéndose por su habitación, dejándose llevar por la sensación de tener a Suibian en sus manos una vez más…

Entonces, cuando intentó hacer un movimiento tan natural como el aire que respiraba yla espada cayó de sus manos, aquella sonrisa también se desvaneció, reemplazándose por un gesto de amargura.

—Tonto, ¿lo he olvidado tan pronto? No puedo hacer eso.

Tomo a Suibian de nuevo, pero esta vez fue para meterla en su funda y dejarla debajo de la cama una vez más.

Un momento más tarde decidió que sería inútil tratar de dormir por su cuenta, así que salió de nuevo pero esta vez no se quedó en el Muelle.

Quizás una caminata por el pueblo o el bosque lograran cansarlo, después de todo, un tejado o un árbol eran un buen lugar para caer dormido.

Lo pensó mejor ¿Quién decía que no podía irse de cacería? Seguramente conseguiría buenas presas para entrenar a los chicos en la mañana… Jiang Cheng le dijo que les enseñaría a defenderse con la espada. ¡Bueno, ellos definitivamente aprenderían a defenderse!

Con un plan ya en mente, y Chenqing en sus manos comenzó a tocar una melodía y dirigió sus pasos hacia la profundidad del bosque.


	26. Xian Yun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El dia de cumpleaños de Lan WangJi.

Una figura de túnicas blancas caminaba tranquilamente por un pequeño camino, jóvenes con ropas similares a la suya detenían cualquier conversación que tuvieran antes de hacerle una reverencia, la cual era correspondida con toda propiedad.

Sin embargo, ese saludo era diferente a otros días y era porque, precisamente, era un día diferente.

—Le deseamos un feliz cumpleaños, que su vida sea larga y próspera.

Lan WangJi solo asentía agradeciendo sus buenos deseos y continuaba su camino.

Cuando llegó al salón orquídea esa mañana, los jóvenes discípulos también lo felicitaron al unísono y en un volumen moderado para no romper la regla de no alzar la voz, Lan WangJi agradeció de nuevo, entonces, al llegar al frente se percató de la pila de detalles cuidadosamente ordenados que todos los chicos habían puesto.

Tras un asentimiento hacia la clase en general, impartió la clase del día.

Era ya el medio día cuando fue a reunirse con su tío en el Mingshi, donde junto con otros discípulos, estaban a punto de iniciar un exorcismo.

Y una vez más, aquellos que no lo habían hecho ya, le expresaron sus buenos deseos.

Cuando el trabajo terminó, su tío se acercó a él, mirándole fijamente soltó un suspiro, como si no estuviera contento por alguna razón, luego colocó una mano en su hombro.

—WangJi, feliz cumpleaños.

—Mhn. Gracias tío.

Lan WangJi hizo una reverencia profunda y se retiró sin más palabras. Inconsciente o tal vez no del todo, de la mirada abatida que su tío le dirigía.

Divisó una silueta conocida en el lugar al que se dirigía. Cuando esta reparó en su presencia, inmediatamente hizo una reverencia.

—Hanguang Jun, feliz cumpleaños, que su vida sea larga y próspera.

Lan WangJi asintió al joven y luego su mirada se posó en las cestas de zanahorias y otras verduras dispuestas para los conejos que criaba.

Lan Sizhu, explicó la situación.

—Hoy es mi turno de alimentar a los conejos, pero no estába seguro si Hanguang Jun deseaba hacerlo el mismo precisamente este día.— el joven Lan hablaba con total propiedad y sumo respeto hacia su protector, sin embargo, no le parecía ser demasiado ajeno a el, por lo que continuó su explicación con total calma y una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Es porque son los conejos de Hanguang Jun y es su cumpleaños, se que le gustan los conejos, aún así, es el deber todos cumplir con el horario.

—Mhn— Sizhui sonrió levemente por la mirada atenta de Lan WangJi, por lo que agregó señalando a las cestas:

—Puedo ayudar a llevarlas con los conejos.

Lan WangJi negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias por tu ayuda. Descansa. — Lan WangJi asintió hacia el chico, mirándole con un gesto sereno.

El chico asintió retirándose, sin embargo, se devolvió, como si hubiera olvidado algo.

—Hanguang Jun.

Ya había tomado una cesta, se giró al ser llamado, entonces, Sizhui le sonrió de nuevo, sacando una bolsa de tela de sus mangas, extendiéndola con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ayer nos enviaron a la ciudad de Caiyi por un encargo de los sanadores, de regreso pasamos por un puesto de nísperos y decidimos traer algunos. Sé que le gustan mucho a Hanguang Jun así que conseguí una bolsa completa. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Lan WangJi asintió con la cabeza, tomando la bolsa entre sus manos, mirándola fijamente antes de abrirla sacando un puñado de ellos.

—Aqui tienes.

Sizhui intento negarse diciéndole que era su regalo y que no podría aceptarlo, pero Hanguang Jun le respondió con voz calmada.

—Es mejor si se comparte con otros.

El joven no se atrevió a negarse de nuevo y los acepto con una sonrisa ligeramente emocionada, después de todo, entre sus amigos ya se habían comido los que se compraron para si mismos y aun así le parecían muy pocos.

Sus manos se llenaron con la mitad de la bolsa que había obsequiado, el mismo Hanguang Jun tomo una de las cestas llenas, depositando la comida de los conejos en otra para que Sizhui pudiera transportarlos mejor.

El joven se despidió agradeciendo el gesto una vez, más, así como felicitarlo nuevamente por su cumpleaños.

Una vez a solas, tomó las cestas de comida y camino rumbo al prado de los conejos.

...

—Hola WangJi

—Hermano.

Hanguang Jun intentó ponerse de pie para recibir a su hermano, pero era un tanto complicado debido a los pequeños conejos que tenía en su regazo.

Lan Xichen sonrió alzando la mano para evitar que se levantara, Lan WangJi asintió regresando a su posición original, entonces el primer jade se sentó a su lado.

—Lamento no haber podido felicitarte antes de irme, Huaisang llegó pidiendo ayuda y no podía negarme.

—Mhn. Entiendo, no es problema.

—Aun así— Lan Xichen sacó algo de las mangas de su túnica, al extenderlo a Lan WangJi, se dio cuenta que era un libro.

—He leído algunas obras de este autor hace tiempo, pero no había podido encontrar ningún ejemplar. A—Yao me ayudó a conseguirlo, creo que disfrutarás su lectura.

Lan WangJi examinó la cubierta de cuero y la escritura interior, un libro de poesía antigua bastante enriquecedora y también, difícil de encontrar.

—Mhn. Gracias hermano.

El primer jade asintió con una sonrisa gentil— me alegra que te haya gustado— entonces dirigió su mirada hacia una bolsa que WangJi mantenía fuera del alcance de los conejos.

—¿Es un regalo de tus alumnos?

Lan WangJi asintió.

—Shizui me ha regalado nísperos.

Lan Xichen soltó una ligera risa. Tras algunos minutos alimentando a los conejos en silencio, Lan WangJi pregunto a su hermano.

—¿Que ocurrió con el líder Nie?

Lan Xichen tomó un conejo entre sus manos y comenzó a contarle a grandes rasgos, el problema que aquejaba al joven líder.

—Un pequeño problema con un exorcismo mal ejecutado, una de sus regiones tiene algo así como un mito alrededor de un pozo. Dicen que, si arrojas una moneda y pides un deseo, este de hará realidad. El asunto es que esa zona tiene una tierra llena de energía yin ya que fue un territorio perteneciente a una secta extinta hace años por los Wen. Según los informes que logramos recabar. Ellos cultivaban en armonía con la naturaleza, así que, algo de energía debió conservarse.

—La gente pedía deseos. Estos fueron incrementando. La energía Yang de las personas sin cultivo creaba un desbalance.

Lan Xichen asintió ante la conjetura de su hermano.

—Mhn. Básicamente. A—Yao y yo fuimos a sellar el área, no fue demasiado problemático su energía no era tan poderosa.

El silencio se produjo después de eso, Lan Xichen veía pensativo a su hermano.

—¿WangJi?

—Los deseos no se hacen realidad, son solo anhelos de la gente que quiere algo que no es para ellos.

Lan Xichen se quedó en silencio un par de segundos antes de asentir lentamente. La sonrisa gentil ahora se mostraba compasiva.

—Es inevitable hacerlo, pero no se puede estar seguro si lo merecen o no... Aun así, no está mal desear algo. Incluso aunque algunos de estos anhelos sean imposibles, hay otros que pueden ser una bendición— su atención se desvió de nuevo hacia la bolsa de nísperos— tú lo entiendes mejor que nadie.

Lan WangJi se mantuvo en silencio, pensando en las palabras de su hermano mayor, tras un par de minutos este se despidió tras felicitarlo nuevamente.

Cuando las cestas se vaciaron él también se retiró.

...

Eran las nueve en punto y Lan WangJi aún pensaba en las palabras de su hermano y el incidente con la secta Nie.

_—Deseos...anhelos que son bendiciones...—_ reflexionó mientras contemplaba la bolsa de nísperos, saco uno de ella, acercándolo a su boca, pero desistió de comerlo en el último segundo, solamente disfrutando su suave aroma y lo fresco de su textura.

Su corazón se apretó al visualizar repentinamente la imagen de una gran sonrisa y una voz, ofreciéndole una fruta idéntica a la que tenía aquella en su mano, era una estampa que aún podía recordar a la perfección.

Guardó unos cuantos nísperos su túnica, dejando el resto en una mesa, entonces se arrodilló a un lado de su cama, buscando algo bajo el suelo, una vez que obtuvo lo que buscaba, salió al exterior de nueva cuenta.

...

Ya era más allá del toque de queda, pero Lan WangJi caminó sin prisas por un sendero que lo llevaba lejos del área de descanso con el fin de no incomodar al resto de la secta, además, tenía el permiso de su hermano para hacer aquello cuando así lo requiriera.

No lo decía con palabras, pero era la forma en que su hermano le demostraba su apoyo y comprensión.

Una vez que llegó a su lugar habitual dispuso los objetos que habia traido junto con aquellos que nunca lo abandonaban.

Dejó a bichen recargada en el tronco de un árbol a sus espaldas, esta resplandecia con la luz de la luna llena que iluminaba el claro con un suave matiz azul.

Colocó los nísperos a su derecha sobre una manta y luego sacó el ultimo objeto que habia llevado consigo del Jinshi, una jarra entera de la Sonrisa del Emperador, colocándola del otro lado.

A continuación, sacó de entre sus túnicas interiores una campanilla plateada con borla morada, era la Campana de la secta Yunmeng Jiang.

Lan WangJi la admiró un momento antes de dejarla junto a los nísperos.

Finalmente sacó a WangJi descansándolo en sus piernas, sus dedos se movieron gráciles sobre las cuerdas firmes del instrumento.

Entonces "preguntar" dio inicio.

...

Faltaba media hora para la media noche cuando Lan WangJi detuvo la sesión, su rostro, aparentemente sin expresión, no podían contener más la molestia e impotencia que sentía en esos momentos.

Ya han pasado casi diez años y no hay respuesta.

A veces siente que no ha hecho lo suficiente, otras que ya lo ha intentado todo, pero aun asi, nada parece funcionar.

Entonces, cuando siente que no puede continuar con esta espera, que todo sería más fácil si él también lo siguiera...

Y recuerda que no es tan fácil, que no podría dejar todo atrás, recuerda que aún debe creer que tiene esperanza, aun puede encontrarlo.

Y también recuerda su bella sonrisa, aquella que le causaba tantas emociones que no sabía identificar cuando era joven y luego se volvieron más caóticas conforme crecieron... entonces un día ya no estaba, pero él nunca la podría olvidar.

Tomo la jarra, destapándola únicamente para oler lo dulce y amargo del licor que tanto le gustaba, con la esperanza de despertar algún otro recuerdo, y lo hace, es cuando se encontraron por primera vez.

Lan WangJi cierra los ojos, su mente estaba en esa nostálgica memoria; sus manos dejan la Sonrisa del Emperador en su lugar y viajan de nuevo hacia su WangJi.

**_"Toda la tristeza se va con la Sonrisa del Emperador, no hay restricciones para beber a la luz de la luna"_ **

Tararea suavemente una canción que lleva tocando más de quince años, aquella melodía únicamente la toca en ocasiones especiales y cuando su corazón está al borde de la desesperación... no deja que nadie más la escuche, es un precioso recuerdo que atesorará por siempre.

**_Quiero disipar las preocupaciones y sentir de nuevo tu gentileza, ¿Qué debo hacer si el tiempo sigue avanzando tan rápido? Sin detenerse..._ **

Una melodía que hasta el día de hoy no tiene una letra definida, sino que se amolda a lo que su corazón siente, a veces conserva ciertas líneas que le dan propiedad, otras es una declaración de amor que pasó de un suave murmullo a oraciones cargadas de sentimiento, las cuales nunca fueron escuchadas por el otro.

_—"Un deseo... un anhelo... ¿está mal desear algo? ¿está mal anhelar tu regreso?"—_ se pregunta vagamente y no puede evitar que otro verso se amolde a la suave melodía que resuena en ese claro.

Lan WangJi lo sabía, los deseos son anhelos desesperados de la gente por obtener aquello que no está destinado a ellos.

Sin embargo, esta vez... solo por hoy...

**_Observando el pasado a nuestra espalda, el silencio nos acompaña durante el viaje de nuestra vida, no hay nada que desee más que sostener tus manos._ **

**_Si paso toda la vida esperando por ti, ¿podrías intercambiar una mirada conmigo cuando regreses?_ **

Podría permitirse desear una vez más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este OS me alcanzó en el cumpleaños de Lan Zhan, asi que tenia que salir si o si :) aunque originalmente esa no era la intención jeje.
> 
> Me dio cosita T_T no se que tengo con el LZangst que me encanta escribir pero a la vez me siento mal por él :(
> 
> En fin, ya cada vez estamos mas cerca de terminar! :D


End file.
